Smash Truth Or Dare Creator Style! Reuploaded!
by The CreatorAyasaki
Summary: So My reuploaded story, PM the dares! I accidently deleted the story my bad. Sorry about that! But anyway I am the host with my Oc:Elenia. You may dare us or ask us questions. My other story will be on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I accidently deleted this story so if you want to tor- I mean dare the smashers or ask them a question PM it to me. Ayasaki(Me) and Elenia(Oc) are the hosts for now so send in those dares! By PM! See you soon!**


	2. Dares!

"Welcome to our truth or dare show! Your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia here today with some dares for only the smashers!" The smashers Dare: _Have Princia from F-zero visit and show off her dance, Truth, what did the smashers think of the dance? _Thank you Emotionally crippled reader for the dare! Now you are one of the Golden Guests! Now then, Princia!" *Poof* Princia appears and does the dance. Most of the male smasher were like 'wtf' while the others (Male only) were like 'this is totally hot'. The females thought it was embarrassing to watch and some were even red faced. "Anywho thank you for the dare! Anyway if any of you are wondering, probably not though, how I deleted the original truth or dare thing I wanted to delete another story that uploaded by accident and instead of deleting that story I deleted the original truth or dare thing. Next Golden Guest: DarkX the Dragon Knight! By the way saw your profile, just got a couple words I gotta say: You are hilarious and awesome."

"Thanks! Now for my dares:

_TRUTHS:_

_Charizard: Why haven't we heard from Red and Squirtle and Ivysaur since Brawl?_

_Pikachu: Are you and Pichu in any way related?_

_Kirby: What's your favorite food?_

_DARES:_

_Mario and Sonic: Have a bowling match!_

_Pit: Play 'Five Nights at Freddy's'!_

_Palutena: Film his reaction!_

_Samus and Link: Read "Super Smash Bros: Mission from God" by PrincessAmerica._

_Zelda: Film THEIR reactions!"_

"Not gonna lie some of these dares I can't wait for." I say.

"Agreed." Elenia said.

"Truths first. Charizard, why haven't you heard from them?" X asks.

"Well… Ivysaur and Squirtle are giving me the silent treatment while Red is busy on his journey not having enough time to talk to me."

"Wait, how are you talking?" Palutena asks Charizard.

"My author powers. And, wow Charizard your friends are giving you the cold shoulder now huh? Harsh. Next truth!"

"Hey Pikachu are you and Pichu anyway related?" Elenia asked Pikachu.

"I guess, the evolution system? Also we're cousins."

"Cool, anyway Kirby what's your favorite food?"

"I don't know. I guess I like mostly all foods."

"Typical. Anywho onto the dares! Mario and Sonic have a bowling match!"

"With pleasure. This will decide who is better! Nintendo or Sega!" They start bowling intensely.

"While they're doing that lets continue with the dares. Ooooooo, This was the dare I couldn't wait for! Pit go do it! Palutena Film! There is a computer and Ipad in that room. Now Go!" I point to a door with the computer and Ipad and shove both of them inside with a camera. Samus, Link, and Zelda read their dare and go into a room with the stuff already ready. You could hear Pit's screams when he gets killed by the animatronics. Dark Pit laughed at this.

"Next Golden Guest: agarfinkel! Welcome to my T.o.D show!"

"Thanks, my dares and truths are:

_Truths:_

_1\. Each Smash Bros. Veteran (only the ones who appear in SSB for 3ds and Wii U)- what do you guys think of all of the newcomers? (Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Villager, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, and Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, and Dark Pit)_

_2\. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- how does it feel to be your own characters now?_

_3\. Chrom- how disappointed are you about not being playable?_

_4\. Little Mac- do you ever take off those gloves?_

_Dares:_

_1\. Everyone- watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube)_

_2\. Wario- steal Donkey Kong's bananas and eat them when he's not looking_

_3\. Jigglypuff- sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)_

_4\. Pac man- eat every fruit in the house_

"Well... their ok?" The veterans say. Zero (Thats what we will call Zero-Suit, Duh) was done reading the story and her eye was twitching.

"Whoever wrote that THING is going to go to hell!"

"Ah, Zero good timing you have to answer a question with Sheik." Zero reads the question with Sheik.

"Two words: It sucks. I want my suit back!" Zero said.

"It.. feels weird without princess in control."

"Well I'm a bit disappointed that I'm not a playable character, but at least I'm helpful in Robin's Final Smash and I get to see my daughter Lucina when I'm in the smash mansion." Chrom said. (Sorry I don't know much about Fire Emblem games and characters)

"Yes. When I'm not in battle I take the gloves off." Me and Elenia make every smasher watch those episode. After watching everything they glared at us.

"It wasn't our idea! We don't like that stuff either!" It was true me and Elenia didn't really like robot chicken stuff.

"Wario do the dare." He did the dare.

"Jigglypuff do your thing." Jigglypuff sang. When she was done she noticed everyone but the hosts and Golden Guests asleep. She got mad and did the most unexpected thing she drew a - on their faces. All of us had a good laugh at the smashers. When they woke up I erased the drawing on their faces.

"Okay Pacman here is all the fruit. Go crazy." His eyes lit and he really did go crazy on the fruit.

"Next Golden Guests: Lionwolf and Spirit of Writing!"

"Hey! Hows it going? Here are my truths and dares:

_Truths_

_Sonic: why are you so shy with Amy,I know she can be clingy but she really does care about you. So why run like a terrified little girl?_

_Fox: why are you overprotective for Krystal?_

_Dare_

_Sonic, Mario,Kirby and pac-man: do a chillidog eating contest_

_Pit: Fight against Sora from KH_

_Sonic: Sing His World from Sonic O6(the game ain't that bad)_

_Link: try to survive a swarm of Coco(you know those chicken that attack you)_

_Falco: Jump off a cliff and try to fly._

_Have fun:) -Spirit of Writing  
_

"Hi smashers. These are my truths and dares:

_Truths_

_Mario who do you like better Peach or Rosalina_

_Marth why do you speak Japanese_

_Dark Pit and Shadow you two are a lot alike why don't you get to know eachother better_

_Dares_

_Sonic get in a cage with Amy_

_Ike have some chicken_

_Kirby eat Ike's chicken_

_Dark Pit and Lucina make out in front of Chrom_

_Chrom stand there and watch_

_-Lionwolf_

"Now this is gonna be fun."

"Truths first. Save the best for last no?"

"Fine. We'll start with Spirit of Writing's dares and truths. So Sonic why do you run?"

"Though she does care about she is also freaking terrifying and almost killed me in bear hug more times than I can count."

"Next, Fox why are you overprotective of crystal?"

"She is my teammate, also I ... her…"

"What's that Fox? I can't hear you."

"I like her okay!"

"Cute, Dare time! Guys do the contest." Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Pacman start eating.

"Pit fight against Sora from Kingdom Hearts." I summoned him and they started to battle.

"Anyway, Sonic won the eating contest no surprise since chillidogs are his favorite. Now you have to sing a song from one of your own games.*Time skip since I'm lazy* Okay done with that dare, Link try to survive a swarm of cuaco. Falco jump off a cliff and try to fly."

Link didn't want to do his dare so me and Elenia pushed Link into a closet full of pissed off cuaco. While Falco failed to try and fly. When Link came out the closet he passed out from blood loss.

"Now onto Lionwolf's truths and dares! Mario who do you like better?"

"I think-a both-a princesses-a are-a beautiful-a in-a their-a own-a ways-a."

"Marth why do you speak japanese?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps my creators made me like that?"

"Okay, Dark Pit why don't you and Shadow hang out?"

"He is a copy of the blue hedgehog."

"He is a clone of the annoying white angel." They glared at each other locked in a silent argument.

"Time for the dares! Sonic get in a cage with Amy!"

"What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He tried to run but I caught him before he could and threw him in the cage with Amy. She was very happy to see him.

"Ike Lion gives you chicken." I say while Lion hands him the bucket of chicken.

"Hey, thanks man."

"Hey Kirby." I whisper to the smasher.

"Eat Ike's chicken." Elenia says in a whisper. Kirby inhaled the chicken bucket and all. Ike chased Kirby with his sword shouting colorful language with a tic mark on his head.

"Okay Dark Pit, Lucina make out in front of Chrom. Chrom you have to sit and watch."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" They all shout.

"I'm not making out with him/her!" Lucina and Dark Pit shout at once.

"I'm not watching a corrupted angel make out with my daughter and do nothing about it!"

"Trust me, me and Elenia don't want this either. We would rather have Lucina make out with Robin the male one. Oh yeah, Chrom this came in the mail for you." I hand him a black bracelet. "Elenia I forgot something in the other room can you help me grab it for a second?"

"Sure. Hey guys brb." We head into a room. Chrom put on the bracelet while Lucina and Pittoo stayed away from each other. Something hit Pittoo on head and strings came out of the two pieces of wood nailed together and then were tied around his ankles and wrists. The Golden Guests looked surprised by this.

"Now!" I shout running out the room and tackling Lucina to floor and kicking her weapon away.

"Sorry but we don't want to do this but it was a dare you have to do it since the torture pits aren't ready yet!"

"The what?!" Lucina shouted. Elenia tied the strings around Lucina's wrists and ankles. I got off Lucina. Chrom tried to attack me but,

"Sit!" I shouted. Chrom sat down like a dog, legs crossed and arms on his lap. He looked surprised but then it turned to anger.

"What did you do to me?!" I pointed to the bracelet.

"Courtesy of my author powers including with marionette strings that are on Lucina and Dark Pit. It makes you obey me and Elenia's every beck and command. We didn't want to go to that point but as I said earlier the torture pits aren't ready yet. We really don't want this but a dares a dare."

"Now we command you to make out." Elenia said the last 2 words disgusted. And they proceeded to do that in front of Chrom.

"I think I'm going to hurl."

"Agreed." After 30 seconds.

"STOP! WE COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" We screamed. They stopped and went to a bathroom to hurl. Chrom, grabbed his blade and went walking towards the bathroom where Dark Pit was. The Golden Guests started to get a good laugh at what had happened.

"Anyway thats all we have for right now. Send in more dares! You'll be featured as the Golden Guests in the next chapter."

Everyone: Bye! See you next time!


	3. More Dares! Returning Golden Guests?

"Hey, Welcome back to Smash truth or dare Creator Style! We are your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia! We are glad you Creators are enjoying this truth or dare show! Now the Golden Guest who is making a comeback is: DarkX the Dragon Knight! Glad you can join us again here on this tor- I mean truth or dare show! Thanks for the compliment by the way. You are a dear friend and fellow torturer to me and Elenia."

"Thank you. Glad to be back! My truths and dares are:

_TRUTHS:_

_Robin: How come you can be played as a male AND a female? I mean, I know you could be played as either in Fire Emblem: Awakening, but what of Smash Bros.? How can you be two genders?_

_Bowser: What's it like, going up against your own children in battle?_

_Peach: WHY DO YOU HAVE A TOAD IN YOUR DRESS? Actually, a better question is-where did you get that Toad to begin with?_

_DARES:_

_Meta Knight: Battle Alduin, a.k.a. "The World Eater"._

_Samus: Sorry about making you and Link read "Mission From God". To make it up to you, HAVE A PIE! *random pie materializes out of thin air and lands on Samus's lap*_

_Link: You can have a pie, too! *random pie materializes out of thin air and lands on Link's lap*_

_Lucas: Read "Squidward's Suicide" by...um...INSERT AUTHOR'S NAME HERE!_

"Um… I not sure, I guess my female form came with the different colored outfits?"

"Actually I agree with you X how can there be a male and female form of Robin? But also what would you expect? Its smash bros. logic."

"Anyway, Bowser how do you feel about fighting your own children?" Elenia asks Bowser.

Bowser looks away from the hosts, "I feel guilty. I am not saying it twice!"

"Okaaay, Peach where do you get Toad from?" Peach laughed.

"Sorry hun but that is my secret."

"Moving on, Meta battle Alduin! By the way Meta you are f*cked. I bet on Alduin!"

"20 bucks on Meta." Elenia says.

"You're on." The battle between dragon and puffball began.

"Hey Samus, Link sorry 'bout the "Misson From God" thing, so here! A pie for you two! Lucas read "Squidward's suicide." He gulped and nodded and headed towards a room where the stuff was ready.

"Yes! Alduin won! Pay up Elenia!" She groaned and gave the other host a twenty.

"Also another returning Golden Guest: Spirit of Writing! Welcome back to our show! You remember X right?" Spirit nodded.

"Here are my dares and truths:

_Truths_

_Sonic: Do you like Amy or Sally( I prefer Sonamy. no offense to any Sally fans but I don't really like her that much nor the Sonic SatAm, Sonic X and Sonic Boom are the best show. So please don't hate me) and also, how does feel when you turn into a werehog(Sonic Unleashed best game ever)?_

_Mario: are getting sick and tired saving the princess peach?_

_Pikachu: how do you feel if Ash get paired with Serena(they're going to XY ep about his first date with her)_

_Dare_

_Sonic: Jump into the water and turn into Werehog_

_Fox: Skydive without a parachute_

_Dark Pit: try to run away from a T-rex but no flying._

_mario: jump inside a tornado_

_Falco: hold this metal rod in the middle of a lightning storm_

_Samus: get lock up in a room fills with rabid fanboys_

_Have fun :)_

"As much as hate to admit this, my answer is Amy. Also the answer to the second question is: Awesome."

"No-a, with-a Peach-a captured-a I-a will-a never be-a bored-a around-a the kingdom-a."

"It would be okay, I guess. Serena is a nice person."

"No! I admit something I didn't want to now this?!"

"Welp, you don't have a choice at this point." The hosts push a werewolf Sonic into a river.

"We'll check on him later, Fox, skydive without a parachute." He sighs and jumps off a cliff.

"Well I can't fly so I just run from a T-rex?" Ayasaki pricks the T-rex with a thorn.

"Technically no, instead you'll be running from an angry T-rex. Good Luck Dark Pit! Mario jump into a tornado." Mario shakes his head, so Elenia pushed him into the tornado. Outside the mansion it was thundering and raining. The hosts dragged Falco outside.

"Hold this." Elenia hands Falco a metal rod. The hosts head back inside as Falco gets shocked by the lightning. Samus had read the dare and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately she ran into the closet that _had_ the rabid fanboys." New Golden Guest: Ninja X and no it is not Dark X. Anyhow Welcome to the show buddy."

"Thank you, I have no truths. Only dares:

_Samus: kiss Snake_

_Lucario: hug Pikachu_

_Falco: kick Fox_

Samus somehow escaped from the rabid fanboys but with multiple bruises, kisses, scratches, and blood stains on her suit(only the blood) and read the dare.

"Seriously? I just almost died from those animals now I have to kiss a dude who protects himself using a cardboard box?" Elenia pushed Snake and I pushed Samus, because of them falling they kissed during the fall. They both ran to a bathroom.

"Lucario you have to hug Pikachu." They hugged.

"Falco you have to kick Fox." Falco was charred but still alive while Fox was bruised and covered in dust.

"I get shocked by lightning now I have to kick my leader. Sorry 'bout this man." Fox coughed.

"I officially hate this show." Falco kicked Fox. After the ordeal, Wolf was laughing his ass off.

"Next Golden Guest: groundon65! Welcome to the show."

"Thank you. My truths and dares are:

_Robin: use a spell to inflate lucina and chrom._

_Pikachu:free ketchup for you:)_

_Marth: fight Smaug the Dragon from the hobbit_

_Everyone: what do you think of the jurassic world trailer and what was your favourite part?_

"Lucina, Chrom forgive me for this." He inflated both smashers.

"Here you go Pikachu, free ketchup. Marth fight Smaug."

"Thank you! Groundon!"

"No bets this time. Now everyone, what did you think of the trailer? Btw they all already saw it."

"It was awesome."

"Next Golden Guest: Spudly777! Welcome to the show! Hope you send in more dares!"

"Thanks. My truths and dares are:

_Truths_

_Dark Pit: On a scale from 1-10, how much did you enjoy that make-out session with Lucina. Tell the truth or I'll get Lucario invade your mind and figure it out himself._

_Link: Do you sometimes get the urge to put on the Fierce Deity Mask and Golden Gauntlets and chuck everybody within a ten mile radius into a Black Hole?_

_Dares_

_Mario, confess your feelings to Doctor Mario with a pink dress, lots of blush, and bright pink lipstick smeared all around your lips on the Titanic_

_Captain Falcon, yell "FALCON PUNCH" repeatedly until someone hurts you in some horribly brutal way_

_Link: Put on the Fierce Deity Mask and Golden Gauntlets and chuck everybody within a ten mile radius into a Black Hole_

_Pit: Hold hands with Dark Pit and walk into the sunset together. And I mean literally walk into the sun_

_Zelda: Bake cookies using Din's Fires and Baby feed them to Ganondorf_

_Ganondorf: Ask for seconds_

_Zelda: Bring Ganondorf seconds_

_Pac-Man: Eat a bunch of penis shaped dots_

"1."

"Lucario check his mind." He nodded and looked through Dark Pit's mind.

"4."

Link nodded to Spudly777.

"I-a really have to-a do-a this-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but since I'm lazy we're time skipping this." *Timeskipped*

"FAL-" Ayasaki kicked him in the groin, and made couple cuts on him and then threw Captain Falcon into a pool of piranhas.

"Wait, Ayasaki why do have a pool of piranhas?"

"*Huff* *Huff* Secret *Huff*" Link did his dare but Ayasaki had to teleport everyone back to her mansion.

"Zelda bak- oh you're done making the cookies?" Zelda nodded and gave them to Ganondorf. He asked for seconds. Zelda gave him more cookies.

"Here Pac what Spud made me make you, d*ck shaped dots. Eat up." Pac looked nervous when looking at the dots. He pinched his nose and ate some of them.

"Another returning Golden Guest! The Golden Guest is: Lionwolf!" Elenia announces.

"Hey smashers! I'm back and with moar truths and dares! They are:

_Truths_

_Dark Pit which one of your many nicknames is your favorite_

_Bowser who is Bowser Jr.'s mom_

_Sonic and Shadow how do people confuse you with each other to me you don't look anything alike_

_Dares_

_Wario eat a lot of garlic_

_Little Mac here's a spiny shell throw it at anybody you don't like_

_Meta Knight take off your mask_

_Wii Fit Trainer get Kirby and King Dedede to do yoga_

_Marth get in a pit full of fangirls_

_Falco dress up in a cooked turkey costume_

A tic mark appears on Dark Pit's forehead and his left eye twitches.

"_**None**_ of them are my favorite."

"... "

"Sorry, Bowser refuses to answer and we've tried everything."

"I'm not sure how people confuse me with Shadow either. Why don't you ask them?"

Ayasaki kicks Wario into a closet with garlic.

"Thanks Lion." He threw the shell at the hosts. Ayasaki caught it.

"Hey! What was that for D*ckhead?!" They both screamed.

"You two are forcing all of us to do this. Also it didn't even hit you two."

"Its not like we want to and besides we let you guys skip some! Another thing you weren't even dared anything! We also gave fair chance, they could also dare or ask the hosts a question. Also that shell _could've _hit us if I didn't catch it. Anyway Meta take the mask off." Ayasaki said.

He took the mask off but there was another mask on. Ayasaki rolled her eyes and ripped off the mask.

"He looks like a puffball and different colored Kirby. Now Wii Fit make Dedede and Kirbs do yoga!" They started the yoga session.

"Marth! Go into a pit of fangirls! _NOW_!" He gulped and nodded and jumped into the pit of fangirls.

"I feel sorry for what awaits him." Elenia said.

" _Falco Do The Dare._" Ayasaki said dangerously. You knew she was not f*cking giving mercy now.

"Hey Mac I think you may have awakened the beast." Dark Pit said. Ayasaki threw a table at him and it hit him in the face.

_Headshot!_

"Thanks." Ayasaki said. Falco put on the costume. Ike started to drool and chased Falco with his sword.

"Anyway, Next Golden Guest: Enker and Treble! Great to have you here on the show! Also thanks for trying to PM your truths and dares to me. Shout Out to whoever else PM'd me!"

"Thank You Ayasaki I'm glad to be here. My truths and dares are:

_Truths_

_Lucario: are those shorts or fur?_

_Mega man: what do you do with your powers at the end of each game?_

_Dares_

_Marth, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Mac and Rosalina: Go and find amiibos of yourselves._

_Lucario: Make out with Lucina, and tell us if it was bad/good._

"These are shorts."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Marth, Wii Fit, Villager, Mac, and Rosalina went looking for their Amiibos.

"Can I not do this?" Lucario asked while Chrom was glaring at him. Ayasaki sighed.

"I don't want this either but you have to, try to make it quick, I don't want to almost throw up like last time." Lucario just pecked Lucina's cheek.

"Wait, why does he get less time than me?! And why no puppet strings?!" Dark Pit asked.

"Because we were giving the fans what they want. And he did it without resisting the second how was it?" Ayasaki and Elenia said and asked.

"It was okay, I guess." Lucario said.

"Next Golden Guest: PikaLoverNYA! Thank you for liking this story! Also your profile picture is adorable!"

"Thanks! I love this story, its really funny. Anyway My dares and truths are:

_Dares_

_Dark Pit and Lucina *uses hypnosis and they are waiting for my command* make out in front of Chrom_

_Chrom, resist or my buddy Yvetal will hunt and murder you_

_Sonic *hands him a machine gun* whenever Amy tries to grab you, kill her with this machine gun_

_All mega evolved Pokèmon, GO AND CONQUER MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND THEY WON'T FIGHT BACK_

_Pit, how about playing Corpse Party_

_FemRobin, *pushes her to the room* make out with Priam(Fire Emblem)_

_Truths_

_Kirby, can you inhale a smart bomb?_

_All cut characters, You want to go to my restaurant for free food?_

_MaleRobin, did you know snake has infinite ammo than your tomes?_

_That is all_

"*Didn't read the dares or truths yet* Lets save the best for last. So Kirbs can ya?"

"Probably, I never tried it."

"Yes, Thank You PikaLoverNYA!" Said all the cut smashers.

"Really? Cool, gotta ask him if he could help me get infinite tomes." MaleRobin said.

"Anyway onto the da….res." When Ayasaki read the first dare she started shaking. Then she fell onto her knees and was now shaking uncontrollably. Then she started to sob, from a quiet whimper then to as loud as shouts.

"Did I just break Ayasaki?" Pika asked fear and nervousness laced her voice.

"I think you did." X said with shock in her voice.

"OMG, Somebody call a medic!" Spirit shouted.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Asked the other Golden Guests, they started to crowd around Ayasaki.

"Um.. I Don't Know! We need to um.. Calm Her Down Somehow!" Elenia shouted with worry in her voice.

"You don't know what to do?!" Pika asked.

"She hasn't had a breakdown in awhile! And aren't you the one that broke her?!" Pika flinched and gulped.

"S*it, S*it, S*it, S*it, we need to calm her down!" Elenia was yelling. Ayasaki was sobbing uncontrollably. The Golden Guests were nervous, and worried for Ayasaki, they had never seen Ayasaki like this. Some smashers were also worried. The other smashers were worried but tried not to show it. Spirit got an idea. Spirit hugged Ayasaki and told her calming words. Sure enough the sobbing died down to a small sobs. Spirit took her to a corner of the room and was going to try to cheer Ayasaki up to continue the show.

"Okay, for now we continue the show. Ayasaki would've wanted that." Elenia said.

"Dark Pit, Lucina, and Chrom just let it happen more problems arise."

"I don't wan-" Elenia cut Dark Pit off with a glare.

"You still want to resist your dare after what happened?" He shook his head. The other two didn't want to die that day so they had to let it happen.

"Here Sonic a machine gun for when Amy grabs you alright?"

"Thanks Pika."

"WOOOOOO! LETS GO CONQUER MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Said all the mega evolved pokemon.

"Pit go play Corpse Party, Its f*cked up but still pretty good." Pit gulped and nodded, he headed towards the door with the game already downloaded.

"Finally FemaleRobin make out with Priam." They didn't want to make the situation worse so they…made out.

"Welcome Golden Guest:Wyvernsaurus! Great having you here! If you're wondering where the main host is please don't ask."

"Okay? And thank you. My dares and truths are:

_Truth_

_Pit: Do you have a crush on anyone?_

_Zelda Characters: What do you think about Hyrule Warriors?_

_Wario: Waluigi isn't a Smash Fighter. How does that make you feel?_

_Dare_

_Pit: Make out with your crush if you have one._

_Zelda Characters: Take the appearance of your Hyrule Warriors selves._

_Toon Link: Put on the Fierce Deity Mask._

"So Pit do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No."

"What do we think of Hyrule warriors? Its awesome."

"Wahaha! Why should I care? I'm the only winner-a here!"

"Anyway, dare time. Here use this bracelet, it'll change you to your Hyrule Warrior forms." All Zelda characters put on the bracelets, they became their Hyrule Warrior form.

"Here Toon Link, the fierce deity mask." Toon Link thanked Elenia for the mask and put it on. He became Toon Fierce Deity? Ayasaki came out of that corner smiling.

"Hey, I'm all better now, sorry about earlier." Everyone told her it was okay but they were still worried. Spirit came into the room and smiled.

"Anyway final Golden Guest of this chapter: ash the pokevenger! We welcome you to this show of torture to all ssb characters!"

"Thank you, my dares and truths are:

_truths_

_greninja: your scarf is really a tongue?_

_palutena: viridi is really in love in pot, or sakurai trolled us again?_

_dark pit: accept it, you're a clone_

_bowser: who is the mother of the bowsy?_

_robin: are you a travesti or really is 2 robins?_

_dares_

_fox: say krystal you like her_

_ganondorf: have a stare contest whit bowser_

_megaman: stole robin's books and swords, and give it to ike and blame him, obviously not seen by robin_

_lucario: be the creatorayasaki's assistant for 3 chapters_

"Yes, this 'scarf' is my tongue."

"Viridi is probably in love but not admitting it, Link may have to watch out for her."

"I already did and got over it already."

"A female koopa was my mother."

"None, I can either be played as a male or female player."

"Dare time! Fox you must tell Krystal you like her."

"What?! I admitted it in the last chapter!" *Crash*

"...Was that the fourth wall?"Ayasaki asks.

"Yeah, but didn't we already break it? And didn't we break it more than once?" Elenia asks.

"Yeah we did. Also Fox don't make me have another break down." Fpx gulped and nodded and then ran off to find Krystal.

"Elenia can you run after him to see if he did it?"

"Sure."

"Ganondorf have a staring contest with Bowser." He groaned but started to have a stare down with Bowser.

"Megaman you know what to do." Ayasaki distracted Robin long enough to take Robin's books and swords and then shove them into Ike's hands and running.

"Ike, you stole my stuff give it back!"

"Wait, what?! I didn't take your stuff Me- wait where did he go?!" Robin and Ike started to argue and tic marks appeared on their foreheads.

" Aww, thank you ash! You're so nice! Okay starting from the next chapter you will be my servant Lucario! You don't like this dare do you?"

"I'm not sure about this dare yet, but it will be a pleasure serving you mi'lady."

"Just call me Ayasaki no formal stuff alright? Formalities are not my forte, but anyway see you next time! Send in dares! Also me and Elenia will always be here to brighten your day! Also as always if you send in dares you'll be featured as a Golden Guest in the next chapter!

Everyone: Goodbye! And see you next time!


	4. More Dares! Welcome Lily the Pichu!

Elenia was inside Ayasaki's mansion with the smashers, she was using her laptop and waiting for Ayasaki to get back to start the show.

"We have 3 PMs and 4 reviews!(At the time when I was typing this) And almost all of them are from returning Golden Guests!" All the smashers groan. Shouting came from outside the mansion, though the shouts were muffled. Ayasaki came into the mansion pissed as hell.

"_F*ck you! You asian piece of s*it!_" Some guy was shouting at Ayasaki.

"F*ck you too! I'm not even asian, you racist D*ckhead!"Ayasaki shouted back.

"_Don't come back to __**My **__store b*tch!_"

"Thats not even _your_ store a*shole! You're just a substitute for a day because Miya who owns the store is running errands right now! Is this how you f*cking talk to customers?! Just F*ck off stalker!" Ayasaki flipped him the bird then slammed the door shut while grumbling curses under her breathe.

"Woah, what happened?" Elenia asked.

"I just go buy a newspaper and I gave him the money, he makes this disgusted expression at me and then slams the newspaper in my face while saying 'F*ck you!' to my face, so I did what any person would do say f*ck you, back to his face and got out of Miya's shop with my newspaper. He followed me out of the shop shouting insults and being racist. I also shouted insults back at him. I really should've punched his face as well." Ayasaki said. Elenia sighed.

"Anyway, We have more truths and dares. Lets do the intro." Ayasaki nodded.

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia! We have some returning Golden Guests and a new Golden Guest! First returning Golden Guest: PikaLoverNYA! Sorry about my uh… breakdown last chapter. Its just Lucina x Dark Pit, the pairing is okay but I prefer Robin(Male) x Lucina, it seems like a nicer pairing to me. Oh, and and PL is the nickname you prefer? Alright good to know."

"Alright, my truths and dares are:

_Uhhhh... you didn't know that I know hypnosis? gee I'll give you a Date gun whenever the date dares came AND call me PL but Pika is fine_

_Dares_

_Try to shoot the Date Gun to Dark Pit and Lucina as a test_

_Chrom, resist or you know what the punishment is_

_I have a video of FemRobin and Priam courting each other so play this video WITHOUT them knowing_

_Kirby, inhale the Smart Bomb and use it on Mario_

_Pit, tell everyone about your reaction to Corpse Party then play Mad Father_

_All Cut characters and the hosts, GO TO MY RESTAURANT FOR FREE FOOOOOOOD_

_Truths_

_MaleRobin, did you know if you marry any girl from the future gets the a wrath of Dialga?_

_Lucina, who is your mother?_

_Pikachu, did you search Amourshipping?_

_Everyone plus Golden Guests, which one of you supports Amourshipping? If so, are you excited of the upcoming episode where Ash is dating Serena?_

_That is all and take this Pichu, Ayasaki, as an act of apology and cheering you up_

"What?! Any future girl I marry will be killed by Dialga's wrath?!"

"Um.. I'm not sure who my mother is because it depends, my mother could be:Sumia, Maribelle, Sully, Olivia, or the femaleRobin."

"Yes. It was lovely."

"Okay, We asked everyone. I got the tough ones to crack, while Elenia got the medium smashers to crack, and Lucario got the easy ones to get answers to your question about Amourshipping PL. I also asked the Golden Guests (Actually I didn't but pretend I did) they like amourshipping. I'm actually pretty excited. And now for the dares! Okay, thank you for the date gun! It'll be very helpful to me! Now Lucina, Dark Pit, Chrom lets get this over with! Also from the last dare about this, Chrom you will be attacked by Yvetal if you resist, I recommend you do not resist. I battled Yvetal once, I almost died." Ayasaki shot Dark Pit and Lucina with the date gun and they well… you know what happened. Ayasaki played the video and Priam and FemaleRobin didn't know. I gave Kirby a smart bomb and he inhaled it and spit it on Mario, and it activated it. Luckily the mansion wasn't damaged.

"The game, is horrifying and I've been having nightmares for days. All spirits are trying to kill you, the game is gory, and just guts and other body parts everywhere! I almost broke the computer when I threw the mouse at the screen, and now I have to play another horror game. Why me?!" Ayasaki teleported all the cut smashers to PL's restaurant. PL handed a Pichu to Ayasaki.

"Awww, thank you PL! This Pichu is adorable! This Pichu is also helping me cheer up earlier too! Thank You! Also my breakdown wasn't your fault, so don't worry!"

"The Pichu is female. What will you name her?" PL asked. Ayasaki thought of a name for the female Pichu.

"Lily will be this Pichu's name." Ayasaki decided. PL and Elenia smiled.

"_Pi Pichu!_" Lily said while smiling.

"Lily loves her new name." Lucario translated.

"Thank you Lucario. Welcome to the show Lily." Ayasaki said. Lily nodded.

"Anyway, Next returning Golden Guest: agarfinkel! Welcome back dude."

"Thank you and glad to be back. My dares and truths are:

_Truths:_

_1\. Link and Zelda- whenever you two meet for the first time, do either of you ever get the feeling that you already met before in a previous life?_

_2\. Bowser's kids except Bowser Jr- what have all of you been doing during the gap between Super Mario World and Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga?_

_3\. Dark Pit- how did you end up working for Viridi (this was in the Palutena Guidance Conversation with Dark Pit)?_

_Dares:_

_1\. Palutena- pour your rejuvenating potion over all of the mansion's produce (I want to see a situation similar to the incident from Palutena's Revolting Dinner Special)_

_2\. Everyone- watch the Youtube video "Racist Mario"_

_3\. Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, and Toon Link- watch any Youtube video that talks about the infamous Creepypasta "Ben Drowned" and show us your reaction._

"Yes."

"We've been pranking people, relaxing, and just getting fun things from dad!"

"Our goals seem to overlap after the underworld incident thats how I started to work with her."

"I don't want to go through that again!" Palutena whined.

"I'm teleporting you to the Smash Mansion." Ayasaki teleported Palutena to the Smash Mansion. After she pour the potion all over the produce she was now chased by flying produce. She got teleported back to Ayasaki's mansion.

"Did you have fun?" Ayasaki asked.

"No! Do you think being chased by flying produce is fun?!"

"Maybe." Lily laughed at the conversation. Ayasaki played the video of 'Racist Mario' to everyone. Luckily none of the smashers thought that Mario was like that. All the Zelda characters watched it, all but Ganondorf were mortified.

"Anyway next Returning Golden Guest: Spirit of Writing! Welcome back to the show!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you're feeling better. Anyways, Guess who back with more embarrassing truths and dangerous dares? Me! Spirit of Writing! _For my two favorite hostesses, here's a box filled with plushie of Pokemon, Sonic and friends, Moogle and Chocobo(final fantasy) and Heartless shadow(kingdom heart) for this awesome story. Now let begin._

_Mario: react to SMASH by Starbomb._

_Sonic(yes you again): If you and Amy have baby. What will he/she look, he/she name, and personality.(I bet it's girl with a bit of sonic personality and a tomboy)_

_Fox: How will you react if Krystal join Smash._

_Ness and Toon link: how does feel to be the only children in smash._

_Dare_

_Dark Pit and Link: fight together against Roxas from Kingdom Hearts and Cloud from Final Fantasy VII_

_Sonic: sing Reach for the Stars for Amy(you two are so cute together)_

_Mario: Fight King Mickey from Kingdom Hearts_

_Fox: try to eat Sonic(wild fact: Foxes eat hedgehogs)_

_Samus: go type your name and Blueberry(found it by accident. My eyes still hurt from this encounter.)_

"Why-a is-a this-a so-a-"

"Really messed up? 'Cause this is a really messed up world." Ayasaki answers.

"If my child was a girl, lilac hair and green eyes, Amy's power and my speed. Also spot on with the attitude and tomboyism."

"I would pass out from happiness."

"Its kinda saddening but we would be the only kids that cause havoc." Ayasaki summoned Roxas and Cloud, and Link fought Cloud while Dark Pit fought Roxas.

"Oh wow, Reach For The Stars is actually my favorite Sonic song. Nice song choice Spirit." Ayasaki said.

"Thank you, now Sonic Sing to Amy!" Spirit said to Sonic. He sang to Amy.

"Mario fight King Mickey." Ayasaki summoned King Mickey.

"Fox try to eat Sonic." Fox shook his head. Elenia and Ayasaki shoved Sonic into Fox's mouth. Fox spit him out and ran to the nearest bathroom. Sonic ran to a bathroom that had a shower. Samus searched up 'Samus blueberry'.

"What the f*ck is this s*it?!"

"Thats what I asked when I searched it up by accident." Spirit comes up to the two hostesses and hands them a box full of with plushies of Pokemon, Sonic and friends, Moogle and Chocobo and Heartless shadow.

"Here is a box of plushies for my favorite hostesses and for making this excellent story."

"Awww, thank you Spirit! I hope you and all the other Golden Guests continue to send in more dares! Right guys?" The smashers suddenly got nervous, Ayasaki was really happy that people liked the show, literally anime style sakura blossoms would bloom around her, they didn't want more torture but they also didn't want to make Ayasaki turn sad again.

"Er.. uh, yeah! We hope you continue to uh, send in more dares!" They all say while smiling nervously. Ayasaki sent a heartwarming smile towards them, that even Ganondorf and Bowser smiled at her expression. Elenia grinned at them. Happy that they're trying to keep Ayasaki happy especially after the break down.

"We love every Creator here on fanfiction! Especially the ones that support people and give writers and creators everywhere motivation and inspiration for them to continue the story, and so the story usually begins with you and everyone else! All of you Golden Guests and story writers here gives the author the inspiration and motivation to continue on with this show! We love and thank you all for that! Though as we don't update quickly just know we will be here when you're having a crappy day, even if you crack the tiniest smirk that is all our jobs are worth. We hope you all enjoy this show as much as others do!" Spirit smiled.

"Long speech but excellent. We all will continue to contribute to this story by sending in more dares and truths." Spirit smiled once more and returned to her Golden Guest throne with all the other Golden Guests sitting on their Golden Guests thrones and smiling.

"A new Golden Guest! Welcome Golden Guest: Emerald Dynamo! Glad to have you on this show man!"

"Thank you! My truths and dares are:

_Truths:_

_Pac-Man, how does it feel to be the oldest character here?_

_Wario, how can you chomp a 2D character like Mr. Game &amp; Watch?_

_Fire Emblem smashers: If you had to pick a Smash character to S-support, whom would if be?_

_Jigglypuff: How the heck does you going to sleep do so much damage?_

_Luigi: What was your favorite part of the Year of Luigi?_

_Dares: (muahaha!)_

_Mega Man: Glitch out and start using your Final Smash on anyone in the vicinity._

_Koopalings: You have to stay perfectly still and quiet for the next half-hour or suffer a Falcon Punch/Warlock Punch._

_Sheik: Play a duet with you on the lyre and Link on the ocarina of the Song of Storms._

_Wii Fit Trainers: Play a match of Dance Dance Revolution against each other._

"Eh, its alright."

"Ehhh? How am I suppose to know? Winning is more important-a! Wahaha!"

"Um, we're not sure."

"I don't know!"

"That it-a somehow got-a into 2014." Mega Man glitched out and final smashed all the smashers in the mansion, he broke one of the walls so Ayasaki forced him to fix it. The koopalings kept silent because their mouths were duct taped shut and they were perfectly still because they were stuck to the ceiling. Sheik and Link played a duet with Sheik's lyre and Link's ocarina, though they did that outside and a storm came. FemWii Fit and MaleWii Fit had a Dance Dance Revolution against each other.

"Oh wow, they're tied! At surprisingly high scores!" Elenia says.

"The next Golden Guest is a returning one! The Golden Guest is: DarkX the Dragon Knight!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *bursts through the ceiling*

Ugh...aaargh...bleh...*pulls self up* Gah...that is the LAST time I try skydiving off my Mega Latios during a windstorm! *viciously tears off parachute* STUPID, USELESS, UNLOVABLE PARACHUTE! *violently slashes parachute with sword, then awkwardly looks around* Uhh...hi, everyone! *shoves remains of parachute into Kirby's mouth* W-well, while I'm here, I, uh, have some Truths and Dares I wanna get out of the way!

_TRUTHS:_

_Bowser: *demonic voice* WHO AND WHERE IS YOUR WIFE!? TELL X NOW!_

_Greninja: So you have a crush on any of the Pokémon Smashers? *cough**cough*LUCARIO*cough**cough*_

_Lucario and Charizard: It has come to my attention that you two are able to Mega Evolve. However, according to Pokémon canon, a Pokémon can only Mega Evolve if they have a.) Their respective Mega Stones b.) Their Trainer has a Keystone (Mega Bracelet, Mega Ring, etc.), and c.) A very strong bond must be forged between the Pokémon and their Trainer. Since I see no Lucarionite or Charizardite X on either of you, and I'm pretty sure Red has no Keystone and Lucario has no Trainer, how can you two Mega Evolve?_

_DARES:_

_Ayasaki: To help you feel better after your little breakdown last chapter, I shall use my awesome powers as an Author to give you an infinite supply of any food and/or beverage you want! Simply ask, and you shall receive!_

_Pit and Dark Pit: Compete in a jousting match..._

_ON THE SUMMIT OF MT. CHIMNEY IN HOENN!_

_Meta Knight: To help you recover from your loss against Alduin, I'll give you a free ride on my back while I'm in my Dragon Form! *transforms into Dragon Form and flings Meta Knight onto her back, then takes off and flies around Dreamland*_

_THREE HOURS LATER..._

_*X flies back to the studio and places Meta Knight on a chair, then transforms back to her normal form*_

_Woo! That was fun, right? I certainly feel good, how 'bout you, Meta? Alright, back to the Dares..._

_Kirby: There are 1,000 large hamburgers on this table. How many can you inhale in one minute? Ready, set, GO!_

_Ganondorf: Sing the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song!_

Okey-dokey then! Now, to wait for Tadrogus to find me...*Mega Latios cry is heard* Hey, that's him now! *jumps out of window, but is then seen flying away on Mega Latios' back*

"I don't know! She never told me! I'm not sure where she is! She just disappeared one day!"

"Um, no."

"Master Hand, how the game was made, and the smash ball."

"Thank You X! How about Pokemon food for Lily and Vanilla Shakes for us hostesses?"

*Poof* An unlimited supply of Pokemon food and Vanilla Shakes appeared.

"Thanks again X! Now Pit, Dark Pit joust on Mt. Chimney." Ayasaki teleports them to , while she feeds Lily a pokepuff. Once they are there Pit admits defeat and huddles in a corner. They are teleported back to Ayasaki's mansion.

"So how was the ride on X's back?"

"It was… interesting and the sights were beautiful." Kirby inhaled all the burgers in less than 5 seconds.

"Okay we're time skipping this." *Timeskipped*

"Anyway the Returning Golden Guest is: Lionwolf! Welcome back to the show dude!"

"I'm back, anyway truths and dares are:

_Truths_

_Bowser why do you Kidnap Peach_

_Mario when do you ever plumb_

_Sonic do you ever take off your shoes_

_Mega Man how does it feel to see Sonic again_

_Dares_

_Samus go beat up Snake_

_Dark Pit and Shadow switch bodies_

_Kirby eat the most explosive bomb you can get_

_Pit kiss Palutena_

_Koopalings go beat up Bowser_

"To piss off the plumber."-Bowser

"When I'm not saving Peach."-Mario  
"Yes, but not often."-Sonic

"It's okay."-Mega Man. Samus grinned.

"With pleasure." Samus started to charge her arm cannon. She then proceeded to beat the s*it out of Snake.

"No!"

"Too late for your refusal." Ayasaki says as she switched their bodies. The two that were changed started an argument about how the body they have sucks, and how they use it. Ayasaki tossed Kirby a smart bomb and he ate it. Luckily he didn't explode. Pit kissed Palutena on the check for one second.

"We're sorry dad! But we have to do this!" They then proceed to beat Bowser up.

"Next Golden Guest is a returning one as well! The Golden Guest is: ash the pokevenger! Welcome back to this show of torture to smashers!" Elenia says.

"Thanks. My truths and dares are:

_link: i hate you. why? simple you have your own harem..., what's your secret?_

_megaman: where is zero or your other spin-off?_

_pikachu: why are you so cute?_

_shulk: your monado can see the future..., but why only the death visions? T.T_

_dares_

_zero samus: give snake a little fanservice_

_sonic: steal all the weapons of the fire emblem cast and blame..., toon link_

_falco: have a ship battle with fox_

_pit: make out with viridi_

_dark pit: here 5 cookies -give him the cookies-  
_"I have a harem? I guess my good looks?"

"I don't know. Probably at an HQ or in their respective game?"

"The Pokemon makers decided to make me cute."

"I'm not sure."

"No!" Samus yells. Ayasaki shoots her with the date gun. Samus gives Snake a tiny bit of fanservice. Sonic quickly swipes all the weapons and gives it to Toon Link and runs away. The FB cast chase after Toon Link for their weapons. Falco and Fox have a ship battle.

"What?! No way!" Pit says.

"Too bad." Ayasaki says and used the date gun again, this time on both Pit and Viridi. They, well…. you know what happened. Ash hands Dark Pit 5 cookies.

"Thanks, I think you are the only Golden Guest that was nice to me."

"No prob."

"Anyway, We would like to thank PL for the date gun, you were right it did come in handy! We also thank all the Golden Guests for contributing to this story by sending in dares! Send in more! Its helps out with the story! This is all we have for right now, so send in dares! See you all next time!" Ayasaki and Elenia say.

**Author's Note**

**True story at the beginning except without the following part and instead of me buying the newspaper it was my dad. When my dad bought the newspaper the dude slammed it into his hands and said 'F*ck you!' to my dad, my dad said the same thing back to him and left the store. I'm glad that some of you like the story. As always send in more dares!**


	5. Sorry for the long wait!

Ayasaki was playing with Lily while also making a white ribbon, while Elenia was checking if the hostesses had any new dares.

"Whew! Almost done with the translator ribbon for Lily. We have any new dares?"

"Yes, most of them are from returning Golden Guests."

"Sweet! You'll get to see friends again Lily!"

"Pi Pichu Pi?" Lily said while giggling.

"She says 'Does that mean more fun in my new home?'"

"Thank you Lucario. Yes Lily with our friends over, things will be more fun while you see the smashers do embarrassing things." Lily laughed.

"Anyway Ayasaki lets do the intro."

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia! We have returning Golden Guests! The first returning Golden Guest is: Emerald Dynamo! Welcome back to this truth or dare show!"

"Hello Ayasaki and Elenia and Lily. Hey, I know you Smashers aren't as fond of returning golden guests, but I have author powers, too. Never forget that.

*Walks over to the hosts.*

Either way, I've manufactured this "panic button" in my spare time. If either of you two authors need to threaten someone, this will give them a hallucination of their worst nightmare.

*hands to hosts.*

Just... Please, watch where you aim that thing.

Now, on to business:

_Truths:_

_Mega Man: I think you've defeated R.O.B. in battle countless times, now... So why can't you shoot lasers out of your eyes?_

_Rosalina: Why do you send your children out to fight for you? That's not exactly prime parenting skills._

_Fox: You, Falco, and Wolf are trapped on a deserted island... What happens?_

_Mewtwo: How would you feel if I gave you the chance to brutally beat up Giovanni?_

_..._

_And we reach the D-Airs... Wait, DARES:_

_Mario: Use a Mega Mushroom and attack the city. Then, the swordsmen, go all Attack On Titan on him until he shrinks back to normal size._

_Kirby, go Hypernova and inhale all the Smashers at once- and see what power results._

_Sonic- Race the Blue Falcon on Port Town Aero Drive- loser buys the winner a New 3DS._

_Also, I'mma get on this ship- Dark Pit- take Lucina out on a date -and don't forget to kiss her goodnight afterwards._"

"Thanks for the panic button! Just like PL's date gun this will come in handy!" Ayasaki and Elenia say.

"Wasn't made for that kinda stuff, kinda glad for that."

"I know its not good parenting but they do it out of their own free will. Also why I try to end the battle quickly by sending smashers flying into the KO zone."

"Me and Wolf would probably eat Falco first then try to eat each other."

"That would be a lovely way to get my revenge for trying to trap me in a ball and trying to controll me."

"Yeah, you guys are going to smashville. See ya!" Ayasaki teleported them away before they could say anything and so a Smash Attack On Titan happened. Kirby went HyperNova on all the smashers when they got back and well nothing happened he stayed in HyperNova form.

"I vote for Sonic."

"Same." They raced and of course Sonic won. Falcon owed Sonic a new 3DS.

"Okaaay, time for the date gun." Ayasaki shot Dark Pit and Lucina and they went on a date. Elenia forced Chrom to stay at the mansion. After the date, Dark Pit kissed Lucina and then entered Ayasaki's mansion.

"Next returning Golden Guest is: DarkX the Dragon Knight! Welcome back to the show!"

"Hey there everybody! I have just been listening twenty of some of the most AWESOME final boss themes in video games, and now, instead of starting with the truths like I usually do, I'm going to treat you all to two tracks I think should've been higher on the list! First, we have "The Battle for Everyone's Souls" from Persona 3..." the Author said, and out of nowhere, the song began playing. The tune filled the room for about six minutes until it ended. X then continued, "And now, we have "Rising Sun" from none other than Okami!"

The music played for another five minutes until it too ended. X smiled and asked, "So then, what did you guys think?"

"Awesome."

"Epic."

"Hardcore."

X nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay then! Now, what we all came here for..."

_TRUTHS:_

_King Dedede: How much does your hammer weigh?_

_Link: Can you answer why lots of LoZ fans hate Navi? If you can't, then can ANYONE ELSE DO IT!? I've seen more than one occasion where there has been HATE against the fairy! CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE ALL THE HATE CAME FROM!?_

_Ayasaki: I actually have no idea what 'armourshipping' or whatever is...explanation, please?_

_Samus: What are your thoughts on Metroid: Other M?_

_DARES:_

_Wario: Run on this treadmill for 5 hours. If you stop, you'll be burned alive by Dragon Form's fire breath._

_Link: Become a Jedi._

_Ganondorf: Become a Sith._

_Link and Ganondorf: Have a lightsaber battle!_

_Lucario: Take on Primal Dialga!_

"Oh, crud! I almost forgot..." X shouted, jumping up. She walked over to Ayasaki and Lily and held out a bag. It contained all four of the Deluxe Poké Puffs- Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter.

"This is for Lily! I had no idea which kind she'd prefer, so I just got all four. Hope you enjoy!" she said, handing the bag to Ayasaki.

"Thanks X! Lily will love these Pokepuffs!"

"Pi Pichu Pi! (Thank You X!)"

"I'm not sure, never weighed it."

"Navi? From, repeating the objective when you already know it and says repeatedly the annoying 'Hey!'."

"Oh, amourshipping? Its the ship of Ash and Serena."

"Its okay, I guess."

"Okay, timeskip!('Cause I'm lazy, sorry!)"*Timeskipped*

"Okay, Link turn into a jedi while Ganon turn into a sith and have a lightsaber battle!"

Aftermath of the battle: Link won while fixing Ayasaki's mansion as punishment with Ganondorf for destroying part of the mansion. Lucario took on Primal Dialga and got defeated in one blast.

"Next returning Golden Guest: PikaLoverNYA! Welcome back to the show!"

"*appears riding on Moltres happily before jumping and safely lands on Yvetal* Hey! I think I found the manual about the date gun! *scan pages* it says it can be also used on same gender! And as for Lily's move set... she knows Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, and Protect.

_Dares_

_To make sure its true, shoot the Date Gun at Shulk and MaleRobin_

_To ALL THE CLONES, WE HAVE A FREE SPECIAL BUFFET TO YOU!_

_Kirby, Inhale the smart bomb and transform_

_Lucario and Mewtwo, Mega Evolution Battle! The winner can join the clones for a dinner while the loser will have to go into the Orne Chamber_

_Pit, reactions to Mad Father then play *smirks* Witch's House_

_Truths_

_Chrom, did you know if you reject the relationship (AKA Dark Pit X Lucina) then you will get haunted by ALL LEGENDARY POKÉMON_

_Anyone who watched the video last chapter, do u think they will get married? Together?_

_All the Megamen, how does it feel to rise up again?_

"Thanks for the info and now I have to shoot Shulk and MaleRobin with the date gun? Alright lets test it out!" MaleRobin and Shulk turned pale and tried to run but Elenia tied them up when they tried to go out the door. Ayasaki shot the both of them with the date gun. It worked… but it worked a little too well and scarred a couple minds. PL snapped her fingers and a buffet appeared just for the 'clone' smashers. Kirby inhaled the smart bomb and changed into bomb Kirby. Lucario and Mewtwo fight, it took a long time for the battle to end but Lucario won somehow. Lucario joined the 'clones' at the buffet table while Mewtwo went to the Orne Chamber.  
"Omg. Aya still wants to save her dad after what he did, and she is like 9 yrs. old? She has seen gory things her dad has done to people and what is up with the blonde boy with the missing eye?! There are dolls that are alive and trying to kill you with screaming carrots in a pot that make you die! A wolf is also in the mansion who is also torn up and trying to kill you! How much people and animals did Aya's father test on?! Poor Snowball. When she went through the portal she dropped her mini chainsaw. Then she found out her father killed her mother! Just oh my gods terrifying. Now another horror game and let me guess more horror in this one?" Pit asked weakly.

"Actually yeah also the 'screaming carrots' are Mandrakes they can kill you with one shout. The Witch's house has more jump scares then Mad Father and mostly everything can kill you. You've played FNAF, Corpse Party, and Mad Father so adding The Witch's house into the mix its basically all horror. These are the rest I know of: Ib, Misao, FNAF 2, The Crooked Man, Ao Oni, Slender, Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Corpse Party: Book of Sachiko, and well… the list goes on Pit. There are a lot of horror RPGs and horror games and you've only played about 3 of them excluding Witch's house since you didn't play it yet."

"So you mean people have millions of horror games to torture me with?" Pit asked, a bit pale.

"Yes but for now just focus on The Witch's House since PL dared you to play it." Pit nods and heads towards a room with the game ready for him.

"I don't care I'm not shipping my daughter with a corrupted angel."

"Yeah good luck trying to survive a horde of pissed off legendaries."

"Probably but depending on the situation probably not."

"It feels great!"

"Next returning Golden Guest: ash the pokevenger! Welcome back!"

"Thanks and before we start..., I SUPPORT A LOT THE AMOURSHIPIIIIING, well, lets start, shall we?

_lucario: you have a sister? is the answer is yes..., you really overprotective?_

_lucina: why you are so kawaii? T.T how do you feel to have a really envy father for the fangirls? don't think bad about me_

_link: how all your weapons can fit in your little bag?_

_ness: of all your psychic powers..., what's your favorite_

_dares_

_fox: kiss krystal in front of everyone_

_samus: kill snake please n.n_

_sonic: here 500 chilli-dogs and don't eat it_

_all the rest: eats sonic's chilidogs_

"Hey PL Ash supports Amourshipping!"

"Woooooo!"

"No I don't have a sister."

"I don't know why people think I'm cute. And my father is envious?"

"Magic."

"I don't have a favorite."

"What?! No!" Fox says while blushing. Ayasaki pushes the Panic Button. Fox starts screaming.

"Samus kill Snake." Samus grins.

"Woooo! Finally I've been waiting for this dare!" Samus says as she kills Snake.

"Sorry Samus but I have to bring him back." Ayasaki says while reviving Snake. Samus groaned.

"Here Sonic 500 chilidogs but you can't eat them. Everybody else has to." Ash says. Sonic watches in horror as everyone eats his favorite food.

"Anyway next returning Golden Guest: Spirit of Writing! Welcome back to the show Spirit!"

"Thanks and Another awesome chapter guys. This story getting awesome in each chapters! Now for the dare truths and dare Muwaha!

_Truths_

_Sonic: how come you can't swim? In real life, hedgehogs can actually swim pretty well._

_Mario: Why do you let yoshi fall when you have to jump?_

_Rosalina: Why are you making LUMAS fight for you?_

_Toon Link: Do you like Tetra?_

_Pikachu: who do you like to pair up, Dawn's Buneary or Serena's Fennikin?_

_Dare_

_Pit: go take Sonic to a hot spring and teach him how to swim._

_Mario, Toon Link, and Sonic: try to explain all the detail and plot of the Kingdom Hearts series. Including each character's,their name meaning, weapon, lore, and everything related to Kingdom Hearts. Good luck because my favorite game series has one of most complex to story that you need to play all the games to understand._

_Lucina: Got out with Robin for one date :)_

_Sonic: do me a favor beat it the living hell out of Master Eraqus and Xehanort from KH (I really don't like them. Those two made my favorite character, Terra suffer)_

"I have a fear of the water."

"I-a don't let-a him-a fall he sacrifices himself-a to save-a me from-a holes-a."

"As I answered earlier the Lumas do it out of their own free will."

"Maybe." Toon Link said red faced.

"Um…. I don't know! I don't like them like a lover!"

"But you can't swim in a hot spring though…"

"Too bad!" Spirit said and teleported them to a hot spring.

"What?! But we don't know anything about it!"

"Okay. C'mon Robin." Lucina said while tugging MaleRobin out the door. MaleRobin looked flustered.

"Sure why not?" Ayasaki teleported Sonic to Spirit's enemies.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest! Yeah I know, strange but this female or male doesn't have an account. We're are still including you in here dear!"

"Thank you, Okay, let's see...

_Truths:_

_Zelda: Why do you depend on Link to save you from Ganondorf most of the time?_

_Palutena: How long have you been adversaries with Medusa?_

_King Dedede: Why don't you like Kirby and what did he do to you to make you hate him so much?_

_Dares:_

_Wolf: Inflate Fox with a helium tank_

_Pit, Marth and Link: Eat some bean burgers and then challenge each other into a fart contest_

_Wario: Slip some laxatives into Sonic's chili dog and onto Falco's bread_

_Sonic: Eat said chili dog and feel the laxatives kicking in_

_Falco: Eat said bread with laxatives on it_

_Mario: Dress up as a ballerina_

"I want to make people do my dirty work, sorry Link!"

"Ever since I became the goddess of light."

"Kirby always foils my plans and he always ruins fun things!"

Wolf grinned, "With pleasure." Wolf said as he inflated Fox with helium. Ayasaki pushed the said three into a closet with the burgers. After a couple minutes the closet started to smell like diarrhea beef.

"Hey Ayasaki? How old were those burgers?" Elenia asked while looking at the table in the kitchen.

"I just got them, why?"

"I think we gave them the old expired ones that the neighbor threw to the side but missed and broke our window, since I don't think their farts are suppose to smell like the aftermath of Dedede's diarrhea." Elenia said while pointing to the table with the fresh burgers on the table.

"Hey!" Dedede said.

"Its true." Ayasaki and Elenia said. Wario somehow slipped the laxatives onto the chilidog and bread. Fox and Sonic ate it, after a couple minutes they ran to a bathroom while holding their stomachs.

"Did you make Wario-"

"Use the more effective one? Yep."

Mario sighed and his face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Do I really-a have to do-a this-a?"

"Yes." Mario sighed and went to a changing room. When he was done he came out of the room in a ballerina costume. Everyone went into hysterics. Mario's face looked like a tomato red color at this point.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Lionwolf!"

"Time for the tor- I mean truths and dares hehe

_Truths_

_Lucina how does it feel to meet Marth and Ike_

_Robin(both) how do you make spell books appear and disappear_

_Wario how do you run your store and battle in ssb_

_Dares_

_Dark Pit I give you a dragon_

_Toon Link make Yoshi eat a laser sword_

_Shulk use the monado for cooking_

_Sonic sing all hail Shadow for Shadow(duh)_

_*dumps the three sacred treasures on Pit* Pit use the three sacred treasures in one of the ssb characters you don't like. oh and you have to._

"Its amazing!"

"Secret."

"Ehh? Waluigi takes care of my store in battle. Too bad he can't win like me!"

"I hate this arrogant prick." Ayasaki whispers to Lily and Elenia. Lily laughed while Elenia chuckled.

"Thank you for giving me mercy, unlike these lazy hosts." Dark Pit say to Lion.

"Your welcome dude."

"Hey! We are not lazy! You're lucky we didn't kill you at the start of the show!" Ayasaki and Elenia shouted. Toon Link gave a laser sword to Yoshi and Yoshi ate it without exploding.

"Kitchen is in the back Shulk." Ayasaki said. Shulk nodded and headed to the kitchen. A couple minutes later you can see smoke emitting from the kitchen and you could smell burning.

"For the sake of everyone's ears, Sonic and Shadow head into that room." Ayasaki pointed to a room to the left of her. Said two headed into the room and both were not amused and not happy about this dare, Sonic didn't want to sing about how awesome Shadow was and Shadow didn't want to go deaf from Sonic.

"I have to do this? *Sigh* Alright." Pit used the Three Sacred Treasures on all the horrible villains (Excluding Dedede, Meta Knight, and Dark Pit).

"Thats all for today Creators! Remember to send in more dares! And as always We'll see you next time! Your Hostesses Ayasaki and Elenia are out!"

**Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted and lazy, Please continue to send in more dares!**


	6. Happy Valentines Day!

Ayasaki and Elenia were chatting with each other while Lily was eating some of the pokepuffs that X gave.

"I'm surprised, people really like this story/show. More than 930 views." Elenia said while chuckling. Ayasaki grinned.

"Gotta thank the Creators out there who read about this truth or dare show. Though I don't think the others enjoy it as our Creators do." Ayasaki said while pointing to the smashers. They all were passed out and also bored of the hostesses boring chat.

"Anyway, you still buy newspapers from Miya's place?"

"Yeah, she said she was sorry about her cousin. She hopes it will not affect me buying from her store. As long as she doesn't put her cousin in charge of the shop again then I'm good. Anyway Lily what color ribbon would you like?" Lily pointed to a pink pokepuff. Ayasaki gently tied a pink translator ribbon onto her ear.

"Thank you! I can finally speak!" Lily said.

"No problem, now its time to start the show!"

"Lets do the intro."

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia! First returning Golden Guest is: DarkX the Dragon Knight!"

"Hi, everyone!" X shouted as she leaped from a tear in the fabric of space. After closing it, she continued, "I'm glad Lily enjoyed the Poké Puffs! Now, getting right to the point..."

_TRUTHS:_

_Dr. Mario: How does it feel to be back in Smash after being rejected from Brawl?_

_Peach: Why is it that in the Mario games Bowser constantly kidnaps you and you rely on a PLUMBER to save you, yet in Smash Bros., you're able to send Bowser flying off the stage with things like a frying pan?_

_Sonic: Do you have feelings for anyone, Smash Bros. or otherwise?_

_DARES:_

_Lucario: I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT YOU LOST TO PRIMAL D! I, DARKX THE DRAGON KNIGHT, HEREBY GIVE TO YOU A COMPANION FOR YOUR REMATCH!_

_With that, X took out an Ultra Ball and threw it into the air. A large, red, dinosaur-like Pokémon appeared. This was Groudon, the Continent Pokémon._

_"This is Jorraskivor. He's going help you take down Primal Dialga," X explained, then turned to Jorraskivor. "Now go, GO AND HELP THIS POKÉMON FULFILL THE GLORY HE MUST RECEIVE BY DEFEATING THE FORCES OF DARKNESS! Oh, and, don't eat him."_

_Kirby: Stand on top of this pile of food. Now, go ten hours without eating from it, and you can have TEN TIMES the amount of food here!_

_Ness: Watch "The Lady in Black" with Toon Link._

_Wario: Stand in this vat of acid for the day. I know this seems cruel, but I hate you, so..._

"Okay then! Now to go see if I can FINALLY kick this writer's block out the window!" X said, tearing open another rip in space with her sword and jumping through, then quickly resealing it.

"Its-a alright-a I guess-a."

"Smash Bros. logic and whatever I have in my dress while the Mario Bros. franchise just use the 'rescue the princess from villain' plot. I have no idea why they decided to make the heroine(Did I spell that right? The hero or protagonist not the drug!) a plumber."

"Er… no."

"Thank you X. So you're here to help?" Lucario asked Jorraskivor. The said pokemon nodded. Ayasaki teleported the duo to Primal Dialga. The results? The duo won.

"You played Omega Ruby?" Ayasaki asked X.

"Yeah." X responded.

"Cool. I played Alpha Sapphire, I was really unlucky when catching Kyogre. Had to reset the system more than 20 times, luckily I saved before fighting Kyogre and it took more than one day."

"Oh wow, that is really unlucky."

"Okay, I'm getting off topic. The next dare, Kirby sit atop a pile of food and don't eat it for 10 hours, if you do that you get ten times the amount." Kirby did his dare and got ten times the amount of food. Toon and Ness watched "The Lady In Black" After they were done watching the movie, they were really freaked out and paranoid. Ayasaki and Elenia, in protective gear pushed Wario into a vat of acid and held him there with chains that can't be broken or melted by acid.

"Next returning Golden Guest:PikaLoverNYA!"

"Hey! I found something in my closet! it was a missing part of the date gun! *takes date gun and fixes it then returns* According to the manual, if the date gun shot at young people then they will become a couple in the future and cannot deny that, if the date gun shot at the adults then instant blessing for their marriage, and if it shot at the boys then it will attracts Yaoi fangirls

_Dare_

_To make this work shoot the date gun at these pairings:_

_-Dark Pit X Lucina_

_-FemRobin X Priam_

_-Shulk X MaleRobin_

_Chrom, you better remember what I warned you last chapter... Those Legendaries are supporting Dark Pit X Lucina_

_Pit, your reactions to Witch's house then play Misao_

_Sonic, Hatsune Miku is part of Sega so play Project Diva F 2nd and play all songs in extreme! make sure all of them are perfect_

_Ayasaki, since I told you the moves Lily has then try to command it to attack Lucario_

_Mario, you get to much attention so *kicks him to the orne chamber_

_Truths_

_Fox, since I told information about the missing part, would you like to join in with Krystal?_

_Cut characters, what do you think of the food in my restaurant?_

_Clone characters, what do you think about the buffet? it came from my restaurant_

I forgot something! look into the manual to find how to use a switch to change the lovey dovey to normal date."

"Okay lets test it." Ayasaki said as she shot the said people in the dare with the date gun. After the ordeal Ayasaki had to reverse everything.

"Sorry PL but we can't have their babies in the mansion crying during the show and watching them 24/7!" She then turned to Chrom.

"You still not gonna ship them? I know how you feel but the Legendaries are shipping them and are gonna make more damage, a LOT more damage than pissed off cuccos." Chrom shuddered as he remembered when he was attacked by all the legendaries while running errands for The Creator/The Hostess Ayasaki.

"I.. still will not ship it!" Ayasaki sighed.

"Then you are shouting out for a death wish. Now Pit, you somehow beat The Witch's House?" Pit was shaking and had bags under his eyes but nodded.

"I saw all two endings. Had insomnia as well. I was screaming, and Ayasaki you were right, mostly EVERYTHING is trying to kill you. 'Viola' killed that cute little frog, and the frog was also a father! By the Gods and Goddesses that was terrifying. Its like everything you do is a trap! If you 'lend a hand' the chef will cut off your hand! Giant skulls, teddy bears, even tadpoles are trying to kill you! A purple legless girl will chase you, and you can choose one of 2 endings. If you choose the true ending, then you find out Ellen is in Viola's body while Viola is in Ellen's half dead body(Legs were cut off while eyeballs were gouged out), and Viola's dad will kill Viola(In Ellen's body) because he thought he saw a monster. That is also why the house is also trying to kill you but also giving you hints. Still terrifies me to no end after all those jump scares. And now another horror RPG?"

"Yes, but Misao is less scary. Though you will probably still flip out, I personally find Ib has more horror and jump scares than Misao. You probably won't get nightmares from this horror RPG." Pit sighs.

"Why only me? Why not someone else?"

"Only you because you seem to be the only one who would be scared by simple jump scares. Everyone else would sleep like a baby after finishing those games." Pit groaned and went to the 'Horror Game Room'.

"Elenia, is it almost done?" Ayasaki asked/shouted.

"Yeah! Only 1 more download... and its done! Sonic play the Project Diva stuff! You also have to get it all perfect!" Elenia said while shoving Sonic into the room.

"We'll check on him later, now Lily lets test your move set!"

"Okay!" Lily said.

"Sorry about this Lucario!" Lucario sighed and then nodded in understanding.

"Anyway Lily, Iron Tail!" Lily used Iron Tail on Lucario.

"You okay?" Ayasaki shouted to Lucario.

"I'm just fine. How about we just test the moves on my aura spheres?" Lucario said. Ayasaki nodded. Lucario shot an aura sphere into the air.

"Lily, use Electro Ball!" Lily shot an Electro Ball into the aura sphere, and it caused a mini explosion.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" Ayasaki summoned a dummy, and Lily hit it with her Volt Tackle. Lucario sent an aura sphere at Lily.

"Protect!" Lily used protect and shielded herself from harm. Mario was sent flying into the orne chamber courtesy of PL.

"Sure! I would love to!"

"It is top of the line food PL!"

"Same as what the cut smashers think." Ayasaki looked at the manual.

"'You have to press a switch on the side of the gun' Oh! There it is." Ayasaki said while pressing a switch that was at the side of the gun, the gun was changed to 'Date Mode'.

"Anyway, next Returning Golden Guest: ash the pokevenger!"

"my traumatic truths and maniac dares

_truths: sonic, do you like amy? or you do yaoi with shadow_

_pikachu: ash know you are in the smash bros tournament?_

_sonic 2: do you hate me because of the chili-dogs?_

_pit: do you love phosphora?_

_dares: pikachu: make out with serena's fennekin is the answer of your question is yes_

_dark pit: here, -give him captain america shield- is a gift of the captain america, use it against your enemies, never broken :D_

_samus and wii-fit trainer: do yuri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_lucario: make out with a female lucario :)_

"What the f*ck?! I'll stick with Amy any day!"

"Yeah."

"No, but I might start if you dare me to fight with Elenia or Ayasaki since they're gonna kick my ass."

"Oh gods no! Why would I like Phosphora?!"

"What?!" Pikachu yelled as he was shoved into a room with a date gunned Fennekin(Serena's). Ash handed a Captain America shield to Dark Pit.

"Its unbreakable." Ash said.

"Thanks. Another nice author, thank you all for showing me mercy!" Samus and Fem!Wii-fit tried to make a run for it, as they tried to run out of the mansion, they hit a rune barrier. Ayasaki smirked.

"Looks like the barrier is working! That was a great idea Elenia! Anyway, Date Gun!" Elenia nodded while chuckling as the 'darts' from the date gun hit them, Elenia pushed the two girls into a closet that also had a video cam in it.

"I'll send you the footage later Ash. Wait, you have a female form Lucario? Or is it just a running rumor that you're a girl?"

"Just a rumor." Ayasaki sighed and summoned the female Lucario then she date gunned the two and pushed them into a different closet also set with a camera.

"Footage will be sent once they're done?" Ash nodded.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Lionwolf!"

"For the awesome hostesses a truth telling gun have fun with it!

_Truths_

_Pit why can't you fly on your own_

_Mario why do you save Peach_

_Sonic how did you meet Tails_

_Dares_

_Shulk start a cooking show_

_Kirby eat King Dedede_

_Ness use Pk Fire on Falco_

_Ike call Samus a guy_

"Personal thing-"

"He has a problem with his wings." Palutena said.

"Because then-a the-a fat-a turtle-a with take-a over-a the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I met Tails when he was 1 yrs. old after he fell of a nest or got kicked out of it. He said he was an orphan." Sonic explains. Shulk sighs and the aftermath of the show? 5 now empty fire extinguishers and a passed out Squirtle.

"Lets never do that again." The hostesses say at once while panting out of breath. The smashers groan and nod in agreement. Kirby ate Dedede and then spit him back out. Ness hit Falco with PK Fire.

"We're gonna have chicken tonight!" The smashers cheered in approval. Ike walked past Samus and said, "Hey Samus what up dude?" Samus then had a tic mark over her head and beat the s*it out of Ike.

"Next Golden Guest: Tsukuyomi! Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you. My truths and dares are:

_Truths_

_Pit: Do you start to panic when Palutena wants to cook?_

_Dark Pit: What do you like about Lucina?_

_Yoshi: Do you like to eat spicy food?_

_Dares_

_Marth: Fight against Mega Rayquaza._

_Zelda and Rosalina: Swap dresses for 5 minutes._

_Shulk and Mewtwo: Play a round of chess. Winner gets to use the Home Run Bat on the loser._

"Truthfully? Yes. I'm sorry Lady Palutena!"

"Nothing except I'm not the only clone."

"Yes." Ayasaki teleports Marth to a pissed off Mega Rayquaza. She teleports to him and shouts, "Good Luck!" before teleporting back to her mansion. Zelda and Rosalina swapped dresses for 5 minutes and nothing happened. Shulk and Mewtwo play a round of chess. It took awhile but Mewtwo won. Mewtwo sent Shulk flying really fast that Sonic would be easily beat.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest! I'm not quite sure if he/she is the returning one or not."

"_Truth:_

_Wolf: How long have you been rivals with Fox and when was the first time you founded the Star Wolf team?_

_Luigi: Why are you jealous of your brother?_

_Greninja: How do you like being a Smasher?_

_Dares:_

_Fox &amp; Falco: Put on the rainbow-colored afros and sing the "Afro Polka Dot Circus" song_

_Wolf: Why don't you type your name and the word "blueberry"?_

_Peach: Try reading some fartfics about you farting_"

"Basically almost my entire life"(Sorry I'm not sure how to answer this question because I didn't play the Star Fox games)

"What? I-I'm not jealous of my brother!"

"It's...Unique and pretty much okay, I guess. Despite all the craziness its kinda fun."

"Okay yeah we're skipping this since I'm to lazy to type." *Crash*

"Oh Come on! I just fixed that damn wall!" Ayasaki shouted. *Timeskip*

"Yeah okay, no. I accidently searched that when my hand slipped and frankly I don't want to see that ever again."

"No, just no. I already read one of them and almost gouged my eyes out." Ayasaki and Elenia forced them into the rooms with the images and fanfics ready.

"Next Golden Guest: Enker and Treble! Welcome back Returning Golden Guests!"

"Thanks. _Fox: The button showed you Krystal getting hurt, didn't it? I feel sorry for you, friend. Here, have my phone, you can give her a call. It'll be OK._

_Chrom: Who would you prefer to S-support Lucina? Dark Pit or Lucario?_

_Lucina: It's about time you had a say in this, Which of those two do you like the best?_

_Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch that button into OBLIVION!_

"Um, no it showed me something much worse than that. Thanks for the phone though."

"You're gonna return that to the Golden Guest."

"What? Okay fine."

"I would S-support Lucario. I would choose none but that is not an option."

"Gotta admit Lucario is better than the dark angel. Dark Pit is just 'Doom and Gloom' like Pit has said/told me."

"Wait what?! No! I can't allow this!"

"Sorry Ayasaki but rules are rules. You have to have the dares run its course." Elenia said. Ayasaki sighed and nodded and reluctantly handed over the 'Panic Button'.

"Fal-"

"Can you do it without the sound effects?!" Ayasaki shouted. Falcon punched the button silently. After it shattered Ayasaki came over and took one of the pieces of the broken button and restored the 'Panic Button' with her powers.

"Anyway next Golden Guest: Anonymous!"

"Hello. My truths and dares are:

_Truths:_

_Fox: How did you feel about Andross killing your dad?_

_Bowser: Since when did you have the habit of kidnapping Peach?_

_Falco: Why did you join the gang before you joined the StarFox team?_

_Mario: When was the first time you became a plumber?_

_Dares:_

_Fox: Give Wolf the taste of his own medicine by inflating him with a helium tank. You wanted revenge, don't you?_

_Sonic: Write down "Shadow is a loser!" on the wall and make sure that Shadow is the first one to see it_

_Wario: After Fox inflates Wolf and then the latter flies around and deflates on his own, fart on his face_

_Lucina: Type your name and "weight gain_"

"I hate to admit this but I felt vengeful."

"I don't, I do it to piss off the plumber who can't plumb."

"To protect myself and earn some money."

"When I couldn't-a get-a job-a."

Fox grinned. "Thanks, Get your ass over here Wolf!" Wolf started to run, Fox chased him.

Sonic Spray painted 'Shadow is a Loser' on the wall and shoved him into the wall. Ayasaki made Sonic wash the paint but first taking a picture for Sonic to treasure with a extra copy for the Golden Guest. Ayasaki Locked Shadow in a room until he was calm again. Wolf was flying around the room until he deflated. Once he hit the floor Wario farted in his face, Wolf ran to a bathroom the rub the stink off his face. Ayasaki pushed Lucina into the room with the images ready. After that Lucina was, well… disturbed.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest! Still not sure if this is the same one."

"_Truths:_

_Robin: How long have you known Chrom and Lucina?_

_Ike: Is it true that you consider chicken as your favorite food?_

_Ness: Since when did Porky become a spoiled brat?_

_Peach: Since when did you become a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?_

_Dares:_

_Wario: Slip a slightly more powerful laxative into Wolf's favorite drink when he isn't looking_

_Wolf: After Wario sneaks the laxative in your favorite drink and runs away, drink that drink; if it works, then run to the bathroom and expect to have diarrhea_

_Fox and Peach: Swap outfits for 10 minutes_

_Lucario and Greninja: Do a Russian squat dance_

_Pikachu: Film Lucario and Greninja doing a Russian dance and upload it on YouTube_

_Sonic: Twerk like no one's watching_"

"Practically all my life."

"Yes. I LOVE chicken."

"When he was born."

"When my mother died."

Wario did what he did he also farted into Wolf's Drink as well.

Wolf drank the drink and headed to bathroom where he knew diarrhea would take effect. Fox and Princess Peach swapped outfits. Fox tripped everytime he tried to move while Peach was doing fine in the suit.

"Jeez Peach how do move in this thing?!" Fox asked.

"This is a comfortable suit Fox. No Wonder how you're able to move so fast on the field."

After the 10 minutes are up they swapped outfits again. Lucario and Greninja did a russian squat dance while red-faced. Pikachu recorded it and posted it on youtube. It got more than one million hits in 5 minutes. In the comments section: "OMG I can't stop laughing at these two losers!" "They even have paper bags over their heads while doing this!" "I'm subbing for more of this stuff!" and a bunch more comments like those. Sonic did that and mind scarring happened luckily the hostesses and Golden Guests protected themselves with magical shades.

"Next Golden Guest: Anon!"

"Hey! Nice to meet you! My truths and dares are:

_Truths:_

_Lucas: When and how did you meet Ness?_

_Fox: How did you feel when you first met Krystal?_

_Wario: Why do you hate Mario so much? Oh, and why do you fart all the time?_

_Wolf: What was your childhood like?_

_Dares:_

_Falco: Eat as many food as you can until you get extremely fat (yes, you damn bird, you really have to because I said so!)_

_Wii Fit Trainer: After Falco eats so much that he gets extremely fat, make him do lots of exercises_

_King Dedede: Film the Wii Fit Trainer making the obese Falco do lotsa exercises_

_Wolf: Put on Zelda's old dress (yes, the pink one from Ocarina of Time) for five minutes_

_Rosalina, Jigglypuff, Sheik, Greninja and Kirby: Watch at least one episode of "Married...With Children" (yes, you really have to watch the whole thing because I said so!)_

"I meet Ness when I was welcomed into the Smash Mansion."

"Um, I'm not sure how to describe it but it was a nice feeling despite being on the battle field."

"He is always better than me at everything. When I eat I get gassy. Can I get some money?"

"No." Ayasaki said while glaring at him.

"Are you still mad that I blew up the side of your mansion? Get over it!"

"I CAN'T get over it because _I_ was the one to fix the mansion not _you _and the _smell_ is so horrendous that it would beat Dedede's diarrhea and _that_ smell was a trending topic on twitter _#WhatDatSmell?! _. X can you melt the dude with your fire/dragon powers?"

"Sure." X lit Wario on fire and slammed him into the vat of acid.

"It was s*it."

"Here is the food. Eat up dude." Elenia said. Falco was forced to eat, if he was full the others had to force food down his throat. After that he was fat and Wii-Fit didn't allow him to be fat. She forced him to run 50 miles or more until he lost 154 pounds. Dedede filmed it and felt sorry for Falco. Wolf put on the dress.

"Jeez this thing is to tight!"

"Thats what she said!" Fox glared at the hostesses.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Anyway Sonic is done with the Project Diva dare a long time ago, and somehow got it all perfect. Though he says he reels like his fingers are numb. Anywho onto the next dare!"

"Wait what about the dress?!"

"So? What about it? Atleast you're not watching the show. You only have to wear the dress for 4 more minutes." Ayasaki said as she readied the machines. Elenia forced the dared smashers into the machines.

"These machines are electrical chairs. If you fall asleep in them it'll zap you awake. Literally." The unfortunate smashers were zapped awake more than 24 times. Thats why when the smashers came out of that room they had charred marks everywhere on their body and their hair looked worse than the super saiyans hair and man _they_ have bad hair that goes all over the place.

"Next Golden Guest: A Mary-Sue-Hater! Welcome!"

"Thanks. My dares and truths are:

_Truths:_

_Samus: Since when did you start fighting Ridley_

_Dark Pit: Why is it that you hate being called "Pittoo"?_

_Lucario: If you get pitted in a battle against Mewtwo in the actual Super Smash Bros. game, what would you do?_

_Shulk: Since when your quote of "I'm really feeling it!" become an internet meme_

_Fox: When your parents were still alive, how close were you to them?_

_Dares:_

_Wolf and Fox: Try to sing along to an opera song called "Largo al Factotum" as a sing-off contest; the winner gets to see the Nicki Minaj music video called "Anaconda" with Falco whereas the loser has to fight the Great Mighty Poo from Conker's Bad Fur Day (yeah, face to face)_

_Bowser Jr.: Film Fox and Wolf challenging each other to an opera-singing contest_

_Falco: After Fox and Wolf challenge each other to an opera-singing contest and one of said contestants wins, watch the Nicki Minaj music video called "Anaconda" with said winner_

_Wario and Ganondorf: Play the Cho Aniki ("Super Big Brother" in Japanese) fighting game and tell me what you think after that_

_Palutena: Play Conker's Bad Fur Day and face Experiment and Little Girl. Oh, and you really have to, no matter how frightening it gets_

_Dark Pit: Have Bowser Jr. give you a camcorder so you can film Palutena's reaction to said boss from Conker's Bad Fur Day_

_Lucina: Take a picture of said reaction_

"Ever since he killed my family."

"Its an annoying nickname. It also reminds me that I'm a clone of that dorky idiot thats somehow always cheerful."

"Challenge Mewtwo again."

"I don't know. Probably when some crazy internet fan made it into one."

"I was very close to my parents."

The sing off between two rivals. The winner was Wolf, Fox was teleported to face his doom. Wolf and Falco were teleported to the room with the video while Bowser Jr. uploaded the video footage to the internet. Once the video started playing the two smashers started screaming and shouting. They couldn't get out because when Wolf tried to get up and leave the seats chained them into place. After the video 2 minds were scarred again. Wario and Ganondorf played Cho Aniki. After the game the ran all around the mansion screaming about their sanity and how it was ruined by the hostesses. Said two hostesses looked offended.

"That game is so f*cked up!" Wario and Ganon said. Palutena played all three games and she found it amusing how she didn't get scared. Dark Pit filmed her boring reaction. Lucina took a picture of that said reaction.

"Next Golden Guest: PrincessKatniss02!"

"God this is SO FREAKING FUNNY. I especially like the use of two of my OTPs in this.(DarkPitxLucina and AshxSerena) Now, here are some of my truths and dares.

_Truths:_

_Bowser: Are the Koopalings your kids?_

_Samus: What do you think of the millions of guys people ship you with?_

_Mr. Game and Watch: How does it feel like to be the oldest person in the Mansion?_

_Dares:_

_All Pokemon: Watch Pokemon XY 059 and react to it._

_Wolf: Go on a date with Fox. (Evil smirk)_

_Lucas: Play Five Nights at Freddy's and tell everyone else how it was._

_Duck Hunt Dog: Try to eat Falco._

_Dark Pit and Lucina: Read my fanfic "Probably the Best Blind Date Ever" and react to it._

"Yes."

"They're all douchebags."

"Eh? I'm the oldest guy?"

"Yeah. You're only a few months older than Pacman."

"Then, I guess its alright."

The Pokemon reacted to the episode, they all thought it was pretty cute most of them thought it was a bit too mushy.

"Oh f*ck no! I'm out!" Wolf said. Fox locked himself into a closet. Ayasaki just date gunned them and then teleported them to a restaurant. Lucas played Five Nights At Freddy's. Lets just say his reaction was screaming in terror and almost breaking the computer.

"It was horrifying! Weird robot animal things were trying to kill me!" Lucas said and started to cry. He clung to Ayasaki's side. Ayasaki comforted him and calmed him down a bit and told him that it was just a game and nobody is trying to kill him.

"Duck Hunt try to eat Falco." Falco wide eyed ran for his life as the dog chased him while drooling. Lucina and Dark Pit read the fanfic. Their reaction? Them running out of the room to a closet to protect themselves from anymore dares.

"Hey, thanks for enjoying and reading about this show! We're glad you think this is funny. I've been told in real life that I don't have a sense of humor though, so thanks! Anyway thats all we have for today! Join us next time in Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! Remember to send in more dares and also Happy Valentines Day!"


	7. I'm so sorry I took forever!

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your hosts Ayasaki and Elenia! We take your dares that you PM and review and force the smashers to do them! The First Returning Golden Guest on the list is: ash the pokevenger!"

"ok the next dares are

_truths: megaman: where is your sister?_

_shulk: do you love fiora?_

_dark pit: the truth is I can kick a** with you..., can you be my sidekick?_

_falco: ike tries to eat you?_

_dares: ike: eat falco, if you can, but you can't use your powers_

_falco: you can use your powers, but can't exit the scenario_

_ayasaki: and my video?_

_peach: kiss mario_

"I have a sister?"

"Yes but probably in a alternate universe."

"Um...erm… maybe." Shulk admitted red-faced.

"What? No, like I said I'm not gonna be anyone's servant!"

"You technically are Viridi's servant and what Ash technically means is can you be his buddy and helper, not 'do my every beck and call' kind of thing."

"Yeah, Ike for some reason tries to eat me." Ike's eyes lit up as he tied Falco up with rope and started to prepare and cook Falco.

"Damn It! Why do yo- mph?!" Ike duct taped his mouth.

"Oh your video? Here." Ayasaki handed Ash a disc.

"The footage is in that disc." She said. Ash nodded. Peach kissed Mario on the cheek.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: PikaLoverNYA!"

"Uh... I haven't see the Yaoi fangirls and no babies, just as a manual said, just lovey dovey... but the effects remain despite reversing them... I noticed Male Robin has been abducted by a certain assassin (if you play Inotia 4 then you get the idea)...but anyway

_Dares_

_switch to lovey dovey mode and shoot at Snake and Capt. Falcon in front of Samus_

_Chrom oh Chrom, still not accepting eh? too bad because you've been haunted by Legendaries!_

_Dark Pit, By the power of the ultimate wishes, I make you a single person! You won't die whenever Pit dies_

_Pit, reaction to Misao then play Ib_

_Sonic, tell everyone about PD F2nd but not negative since I'm a Vocaloid Fan_

_Luigi, you get a ticket to my popular salon_

_Fox said yes then shoot at him and Krystal_

_Truths_

_Lucario, is it true that you love chocolates?_

_After you saw the scene, Are you happy now Samus?_

_Kirby, have you ever inhale a black hole?_

That is all."

"The manual said something about marriage and I panicked, since once usually after marriage, you know what happens and then BLAM! Babies will be in my mansion wailing during the showing having to be looked after 24/7. Also the runes protecting and guarding the smashers from escape from their dares, prevent the yaoi fangirls from coming into the mansion." Ayasaki said while date gunning Capt. Falcon and Snake.

"I'm still not gonna do it!"

"Seriously? Dude you're being hunted and haunted by the legendaries, hell you haven't even slept for days!" That was true. Chrom has been hunted down and haunted by all the legendaries. He has nightmares every night because of darkrai while the other legendaries hunt him down and constantly burns,freeze,zap,blast, and well you get the gist. Chrome has a lot of injuries from the legendaries, he also has dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'm surprised you're really persistent about this ship."

"Of course I am! This is a ship with my daughter and that fallen angel! Wouldn't you be like this if this happened with your child?!"

"Uh, yeah about that, I don't even have a child so I don't know what you mean." Ayasaki said bluntly.

"Frankly I'm getting tired of this argument. Accept the ship or your daughter goes bye-bye." Ayasaki says as she holds a dagger to Lucina's throat. Lucina's weapon was secretly taken away by Elenia. Chrom took a step back, and looked nervous and also looked like he was gonna kill.

"Fine…. I-I accept t-the s-s-ship. Are you happy now?!"

"Yes." Ayasaki said as she let go of Lucina.

"Now legendaries will stop hunting you down as they will stop breaking the side of my mansion and burn the living room down again."

"Thank You! Now I can just kill Pit-stain and make myself the only Pit around here!" Ayasaki glared at Dark Pit, "You will not be killing anyone, if you do then _I_ will kill you."

"Ayasaki you were right Misao was less horrifying but it was mind scarring. Gods what is wrong with that teacher?! He raped and killed Misao! He cut her up and hid her arms in his desk! He is a mental psychopath! Now a more scarier game? Ib was it, wasn't that the game that you mentioned before?"

"Yeah its a good game but has more jump scares, action, and horror it also has a wonderful storyline if you get the good ending. Probably my favorite Horror RPG game out of all of them." Pit sighed then walked over to the horror game room.

"Its not bad but I got tired of the songs since I had to redo them over and over again."

"Er, T-Thank You-a PL." Ayasaki shot Fox and Krystal with the date gun. She then pushed them into a different room.

"Yeah, I like chocolate."

"Yes, very."

"No."

"Next Returning Golden Guest: DarkX the Dragon Knight!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" X shouted out of nowhere as she entered the room. "WHY IS WRITER'S BLOCK SO ANNOYING!? I still haven't figured out what to do for my story...well, maybe doing some dares will help me."

_TRUTHS:_

_Meta Knight: How did you get Galaxia?_

_Follow-up question: Did I spell Galaxia right?_

_Charizard: You have two Mega Evolutions. How come you can only use your Pokémon X Mega Evolution?_

_Samus: Can you explain how the Morph Ball works?_

_DARES:_

_Charizard and Lucario: Have a Mega Evolution battle!_

_Bowser Jr. and Yoshi and Kirby: Have a jousting match on Sky Pillar! Kirby, you'll be riding on Yoshi, and Jr., you're not allowed to use any of your weapons except for your go-kart attack and a spear. Have fun!_

_Snake: Wear a tutu for three days!_

"HEY, I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA!" X roared. She then transformed into her Dragon Form, jumped through the ceiling, and flew off to an unknown location.

"Me and Garlude were sent to a location to retrieve Galaxia. We had to fight a monster to get it but we met our match. Garlude sacrificed her life to retrieve Galaxia, she tossed Galaxia over to me and hit the floor dead as I ran from the demon beast injured with a heavy heart. Also yes you did spell Galaxia correctly."

"The Mega X form looks cooler and better than Y."

"Its kinda like when you tuck into a ball and roll." Lucario and Charizard battled in their mega evolution form. Winner? Lucario won because he was able to knock Charizard off the field though he was at 119%. Charizard was at 97%. Sky Pillar battle! Winner is: Kirby Congratulations!

"Wait what?! I'm suppose to be going on a mission in 1 day and I'm suppose to wear a tutu out on the battle field?!"

"Yes." Ayasaki said as she switched Snake's clothes with a tutu.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest!"

"Hey, my truths and dares are:

_Truths:_

_Mario: When did you and your brother meet Yoshi?_

_Sonic: When did you meet Amy? And what do you like about her?_

_Lucario: How did you become a Smasher and how is your life as one?_

_Dares:_

_Fox, Falco and Peach: Listen to a Nightwish song called "Cadence of Her Last Breath" and tell me what you think after that (seriously, this is one of my favorite Nightwish songs of all time)_

_Sonic: Play paintball with Shadow_

_Lucina: Play Bomberman 64 and face the ice spider thing (yes, you have to, no matter how creepy it seems)_

_Wolf: Film Lucina's reaction to said boss fight_

_Pit and Dark Pit: Swap outfits for 5 minutes_

_Zelda: Play Rayman 2 and face Jano, after that, choose the "Yes, I want the treasure" option_

_Palutena: Take a picture of Zelda's reaction to Rayman being obese after she chooses said option_

"Me and Luigi were taking care of Yoshi's egg and then he hatched thats how we met Yoshi."

"I'm not really sure, its been a long time since we met really."

"Its mostly quite crazy around the Smash Mansion I don't especially love the room I'm next to. My next door smashers are Fox and Wolf. My room sometimes gets huge holes because of their fights. One day I just got a letter inviting me to the next Smash Tournament, so I decided to go join."

"Its pretty good."

"Really? I need to play paintball with faker?"

"You're the faker!" Shadow shot a paintball at sonic it burst an orange color on his arm.

"Oh it is on Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he shot a blue paintball at Shadow. Lucina battled the creepy spider thing with a bored emotion. Wolf filmed it while yawning, the hostesses yawned to while glaring at Ganondorf and Link. The two decided to have an all out brawl in the _MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_. The two hostesses almost killed them for that reason, Ayasaki almost ripping Ganon's heart and organs out while Elenia almost broke all of Link's bones in his body. Pit and Dark Pit swapped outfits, you could tell them apart easily though.

"Huh? Alright." Zelda said as she chose the "Yes" option. Zelda looked shocked and disturbed a bit while Palutena took the picture at best timing.

"Next Golden Guest: HueGod!" Elenia silently read the dares, she also read some of the others and then groaned.

"Looks like the smashers will be getting some justice on their side today."

"I got three dares not truths

_Dark Pit: love you dude but you have to spend 2 hours in a closet of lucina's baby pictures. And to make up for it, use the date gun on the hostesses!_

_Wario: Wear the tightest leotard the hostesses can find_

_Pit: Date Palutena..._

_For a month MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Also you must kiss her 16 times a day. On the lips. French kiss._"

"Wait me and her have kids?!" Ayasaki slams Dark Pit into a closet with his and Lucina's baby's pictures. After two hours, Ayasaki finally lets him out, Dark Pit literally runs out and looks like he has Insomnia.

"This is revenge for _that thing_." Dark Pit says as he fires the Date gun's bullets at the hostesses, though he only fired one for each hostess. Dark Pit was shaking so badly he dropped the gun, Elenia caught it. Ayasaki was nearby Dark Pit, so she leaned in looking like she was about to kiss him but instead of a kiss he got a punch to the face.

"It didn't affect you?! But the dart hit your neck!"

"No smartass, the dart hit the _hood _of my sweater instead of my neck. And did you really think that the darts would actually affect me and Elenia? The Date Gun was made for the lovey dovey pairings not for your sick amusement." Ayasaki handed Wario the tightest leotard she could find. Wario wore it in discomfort and it looked like it could snap and break at any moment. Pit and Palutena paled when they read the dare.

"Do we really have to go through with this?" Pit asked wide eyed and with terror in his voice.

"Yes." Pit looked like he was about to get a heart attack while Palutena ran into a room and locked herself in it. Ayasaki teleported into the room and put an in love Pit into the room and sealed the room with her runes.

"We'll see if their pairing works out or not. Next Returning Golden Guest: Spirit of Writing!"

"This was the best chapter ever. You are the Ayasaki, your reward is Truths and Dares.

_Mario: do you remember Geno from super Mario RPG?_

_Sonic: how do you feel about Knuckle Sonic Boom version? and so many people dislike Amy from the original games (I like and played on the Shatter Crystal 3ds game)._

_most of the female smash characters: have you seen the fanarts of being fat, inflated, and turning into a blueberry?_

_Dares yay!_

_Sonic: let Amy dressed you up like Hatsune Miku and sing His World._

_Samus: eat this wonka gum(sorry but this is for fun. No hard feeling okay.)_

_Pit: go hangout with my favorite characters Terra from Kingdom hearts at the hot spring and he we'll teach you how to be strong._

_Fox: try to watch Another the anime._

_Falco: Eat the riceball(Animal fact: birds can not eat rice sense it will cause inflation)_

_Mario: run away from a Sharknado(it came from a horrible movie)_

_Have fun :)_"

"Yes-a"

"He is alright. A bit dumb but still pretty helpful."

"Yes."

"WHAT?! MORE VOCALOID S*IT?!" Ayasaki punched Sonic's head and handed him over to Amy.

"Go Hatsune Miku crazy on him alright?" Amy nodded. After 10 minutes of screaming Sonic came out all Hatsune Miku-ized. He began to sing 'His World'. Once he was done he ran off the stage to take off the outfit and make up.

"I'll forgive you because if thats the only way to stop Ayasaki's glaring then I'll forgive you!" Samus chewed on the wonka gum, and inflated into a big Samus-berry.

"Meeting one of Spirit's favorite characters huh? Wonder how that'll work out." The aftermath: Pit became stronger while gaining a new friend.

"So see you next tuesday?" Terra nodded.

"Really thats all?" After a couple episodes:"This anime is f*cked up! And what is up with all the death?!"

"I have no idea, but I might watch the anime. Anyway Mario run away from Sharknado. While Falco eat a rice ball." Mario gulps while running like wind as the man-eating sharks chase him. Falco eats a rice ball but nothing happens.

"Falco has eaten a rice ball before, and it never inflated him so he must be immune to it." Falco nodded at Elenia's statement.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Lionwolf!"

*crashes tru ceiling* "I'm never going Metroid wind-surfing again sorry about the ceiling but I got more truths and dares. Oh and I though Lily should have another friend so here's a Mudkip."

_Truths_

_Sonic if you could chose one female character from your franchise to join ssb who would it be._

_Mr G&amp;W when you bleep does it mean cursing_

_Dares_

_Kirby play five nights at Freddy's 2_

_Shulk film his reaction_

_Sonic say you're too slow at Link_

_Pit switch bodies with Dark Pit for 10 hours_

"Aww, Thanks Lion! Lily meet your new friend… Hus! Kudos to you if you know where I got the name! Sorry about bringing you out here though." Ayasaki said with a frown while gently cradling Lily in her arms/hands.

"I-Its okay, its not your fault I got a fever." Lily said in a whisper. Ayasaki grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around Lily. Hus looked at Lily with confusion and worry. Elenia frowned while growling at one of the lumas. One had got a cold and passed it to Lily as well as for the poor pichu to also gain a fever.

"Lets get you back to bed. Elenia could you continue the show for me?" Elenia nodded as Ayasaki went towards a room.

"Hello Hus. Could you come here?" Hus nodded and went over to Elenia and allowed himself to be picked up. The smashers noticed the tension in the room and just did the dares without refusal.

"I guess Blaze, she a cool character right?"

"Um, no."

"Oh god this is gonna be bad." Kirby walked to the Horror Games Room. Pit got lucky this one time. Shulk followed Kirby into the room with a video camera.

"You're too slow!" Sonic that day got shot in the face with 5 arrows and also got blown up by a bomb and ended up in the medical section of the mansion. Pit and Dark Pit swapped bodies when Ayasaki was done putting Lily back to bed.

"I gave Lily the medicine she should get better in a couple days." Elenia nodded and handed to Ayasaki, Hus.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Enker and Treble!"

"_Truths-_

_ROB: what is your power source?_

_Shulk: have you ever had a vision of yourself having a vision?_

_Dares-_

_Lucario and Lucina: Go and 'get busy' somewhere private_

_Authors: forward time by a few months to show us the result._

_Mega Man: replace your power reactor with Pikachu._

_Kirby: Use inhale to copy something weird._"

"Infinite batteries, wires, and electricity."

"Um, no this isn't inception." *Crash* Ayasaki glared at Shulk.

"What?!"

"Do you have to fix that?"

"...No."

"Then stop complaining!"

After the ordeal of the broken fourth wall, Ayasaki date gunned both of them and teleported them somewhere else as she knew Chrom would bust down the room door. She then forwarded time and they have a child. She then reversed time before they did that. Mega Man did that but it didn't work out that well, the hostesses had to fix him up and charge up Pikachu with electricity. Kirby inhaled a lamp and became Lamp Kirby.

"Next Golden Guest: our savior!"

"_dares Crom and Robin destroy the date gun permanently_

_dark pit kill mario with your magic_

_link pointlessly try to finish mass_

_effect 1,2 and 3 with a romance option finished no deaths on suicide mission try not to cry during the final mission on tuchanka_

_sorry about this bowser eat pit_

_gannon force lightning to link now._

_Robin and lucinia for the love of naga get married and bring morgan into the fic please!_

_truth ganondorf who has a harder time you or bowser_

_bowser do you think you should be nerfed?_

_luigi why aren't you the star of nintendo?_

_one more dare ganondorf flame choke waluigi._"

Ayasaki tossed in the date gun while weeping. Robin and Chrom destroyed it while apologizing to the weeping hostess.

"It was a dare!" They both said to Ayasaki. Dark Pit killed Mario with his weapon instead.

"I can't use magic."

"This is gonna make me have all-nighters." Link said as he went the 'Game Room'. Bowser first blew fire on Pit then ate Pit.

"Hey green-haired goddess you were right about the barbecue wings!" Almost all smashers went to a bathroom to either bleach their eyes or throw up. Ganon summoned lightning onto Link.

"No!" Robin and Lucina yelled red-faced.

"Aww man I really wanted that to happen but I will bring Morgan into this fic." *Poof*

"Where am I? Robin is that you?!" Morgan yelled.  
"Probably Bowser, because he is always defeated by that plumber."

"Yeah, no."

"Because-a I'm not-a the most-a loved-a."

Ganon flame choked Waluigi, the guy(Waluigi) ended up in medical section with Sonic.

"Next Golden Guest: Anonymous!"

"I seriously can't stop laughing at these existing dares!

_Truths:_

_Wolf: Were you ever close to your parents/family? As for your eye-patch thing, how did you get it?_

_Ganondorf: Why do you kidnap Zelda all the time?_

_Meta-Knight: In the games, were you either a villain or an anti-hero?_

_Lucas: When was the first time you met Porky?_

_Lucina: How are you related to Marth?_

_Pikachu: What do you think of Serena cutting her hair short?_

_Dares:_

_Fox, Diddy Kong and Falco: Read "Super Smash Vore: Fox's New Move" together_

_Peach: Play one Crash Bandicoot game and face Ripper Roo_

_Donkey Kong: Take a picture of Princess Peach's reaction to said boss fight_

_Palutena: Film said reaction_

_Wolf: Play "South Park: Chef's Luv Shack" and check out the "Pressure Round" thing from that game (yeah, that one about Cartman having a huge drill going into his ass)_

_Sonic: Read this one fanfic called "Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting" with Shadow together_

"Uh, yeah I kind of was close to them. Eyepatch? Oh, you must be talking about my mechanical eyewear, this thing allows me to communicate with my team. I got from some recruit."

"To piss of the blonde girly elf."

"Depends, but I think its the first option."

"I met him when I battled him with my friends at the 100th floor."

"I am the Hero King's descendant."

"Doesn't really matter to me, the girl is still pretty."

The said three smashers were shoved into the room with the fanfic. When Peach had the first look at Ripper Roo, her face looked so funny it is difficult to explain, only thing that happened, everyone was on the floor dieing of laughter. After reviewing the footage and picture, this has made everyone roll in fits of more laughter for more than 10 minutes, everyone except Peach herself. Elenia kicked Wolf into the room with the game ready, and locked the door from the outside. Sonic and Shadow were forced to read the fanfic. It took awhile to calm them down, since they have been screaming for the past 2 hours.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Anon!"

"_Truths:_

_Duck Hunt: How long have you been hunting together?_

_Mario: Which was your first job? Plumber or doctor?_

_Rosalina: How old were you when you lost your mom? And really, how did you learn to care for Lumas on your own?_

_Diddy: How did you feel about Banjo and Conker being scrapped from the Diddy Kong Racing series (I meant the sequel(s))?_

_Bowser: How did you conceive Bowser Jr.?_

_Red: Since when did the "Gary (Mother)fucking Oak" meme started and got popular?_

_Dares:_

_Falco and Rosalina: Swap outfits for 20 minutes_

_Fox and Wolf: Watch that Family Guy episode about Peter fighting the chicken guy named Ernie and react to it (yes, you really have to watch the whole thing because I said so!)_

_Sonic: Watch that Harry Potter clip about Harry inflating Aunt Marge tell me what you think of it_

_Mario, Palutena, Samus, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, King Dedede and Lucina: Do a Can-Can_

_Ike: Film the Can-Can and upload it into YouTube_

_Pit: Take a picture of them doing the Can-Can_

"Practically all of our lives."

"Plumber."

"I'm not sure, I just taught myself to take care of each and everyone of the lumas."

"I felt pretty bad for Banjo, he didn't deserve it."

"I conceive my kid?"

"How should I know? I didn't make the meme did I?" Falco groaned while Rosalina didn't complain. Wolf taunted Falco while Peach complimented Rosalina for the nice battle outfit look. Fox and Wolf watched the Family Guy episode, Fox was a bit disturbed while Wolf was amused by the violence.

"Its weird yet awesome in a way." The three smashers did the can-can, and Ike and Pit filmed while taking pictures. Once the show was over they were never gonna hear the end of it.

"Next Golden Guest:jhon arbukle!"

"_dares_

_sonic run into a wall repeatedly_

_gannon stab link through the back with your lightsaber_

_android with eyepatch you know what to do kill diddy kong_

_truths_

_female robin how do you feel about chrom and don't lie or I will destroy you_

_Me give hostesses a portal gun now authors trap donkey kong in an infinite portal and trap ike too._"

Sonic ran into a wall repeatedly because of Ayasaki's author powers. Ganon stabbed Link in the back with the lightsaber.

"Uhhhh, which android with the eyepatch? But I'll let Diddy be killed?" Ayasaki says while stabbing Diddy.

"Chrom is just a friend to me."

"Thank You! Now than Elenia you ready?"

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Elenia shot a portal on the ceiling while Ayasaki shot one on the ground, she then threw a giant pile of bananas into the infinite portal, DK ran into the portal screaming something about his bananas and you can see him continuously fall into the portal each time.

"Hey Ike want chicken?" Elenia asked as she twirled a bucket of KFC in her hand. Ike started to drool and ran towards her. Elenia dropped the chicken into the infinite portal.

"Chicken!" Ike had screamed while running and jumping into the portal.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: PrincessKatniss02!"

"Wow, this was FUNNY! Now let me submit more dares and truths:

_Truths:_

_Palutena: Do you really see Pit as a friend?_

_All villains: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hate your respective hero?_

_Assist Trophies: How much do you wish you were playable?_

_Fox and Wolf: As an apology for making you two date, I give you each 10 pounds of beef jerky._

_Dares:_

_Sonic: Tell PAC-MAN you love him._

_Shulk: Make out with Lucario._

_Falco: Play the video game "I Am Bread"_

_Pit: Have a camera to tape Falco's reaction._

_All kids: Play the video game "Can Your Pet"?_"

"Yes."

"10." All villains grumble.

"All of us wish to be playable."

"Thanks." Fox and Wolf say as Princess hands them the jerky.

"I er… love you like a brother Pac!" Sonic says to Pacman.

"Looks like Sonic found a loophole~" Ayasaki said, while date gunning Shulk and Lucario, as Elenia pushed them into a room for a little privacy, and to protect the younger kids innocence.

"Wait! Didn't we destroy that thing?!" Robin and Chrom yell.

"No, you destroyed a fake. When our savior said for you destroy the date gun she/he didn't say a specific 'date gun' so we threw in a fake 'date gun'." Ayasaki said while ignoring the glares coming from Chrom and Robin.

"Great. Is this a horror game? 'Cause it kinda sounds like one, the kind that drives you insane."

"Falco 'I am bread' game is not a horror game, this game will get you a bit mad but it won't give you nightmares." Falco grumbled as he and Pit went into the Game Room. Most of kids played it because "Curiosity killed the cat" and apparently they have heard about the game and played it. Poor Lucas got dragged into it, after a couple days he got better.

"Meh alright lets go!" The kids went into the Horror Game Room.

"If they get hurt or scared in anyway I'm roasting you for my next meal, Got it hostess?" Bowser said as he grabbed Ayasaki by the collar of her shirt.

"No promises. Also-" Ayasaki shocked Bowser with electricity," Don't you know you shouldn't do that to an author who can kick your ass without even trying?" Ayasaki finished while looking at a charred reptil-Bowser, as crackles of electricity ran up and down her arm. Every Smasher in the room backed away from the hostess after she had said that. Kid's reactions:

o-o-o-o

Bowser Jr: This is booooring! This game is definitely for 5yr. olds! *After a couple minutes* Is that a bike? Oh well whatever, *clicks on bike and pet drops to a slicer as Jr. blinks to process what happened and smiled then laughed* WOOOOO! Best game ever!

Earthbound and Ice climbers: *Plays* This is really boring, let's never play this again.

Toon Link:*Already knows what happens and clicks on the bike while watching his pet named cucco drop to his doom* This is for all the damage you've have caused.

Larry:*Plays the game with a poker face* -When the bike appears Larry looks at the bike- I have a bad feeling about that bike. *Sees his pet become chopped up by slicers* I WAS RIGHT! *After the credits Larry's pet gets put into a can* oh, thats why its _Can Your Pet_, its a pun for a title.

Roy:*Sees his pet being killed* Oh well whatever, it wasn't even real so why should I care?

Wendy:*Sees her pet: Wendy Jr. Being killed* NO! WENDY JR.!

Iggy:*Watches as his pet turns into uncooked chicken and laughs* GREATEST GAME EVER!

Morton:*Watches his pet die with a poker face* This would be an excellent prank

Lemmy:*Watches his pet die* Oh wow I just killed my own pet *laughs*-After credits- and also a pun in the title

Ludwig:*Watches with surprise on his face as his pet gets put into a can* Oh wow, I did not see that coming, I thought this was just a dumb little kid game but plot twist: this is game is darker than it seems, literally

After the game

"Alright next Golden Guest: Legs of god!"

"_dare_

_bowser eat megaman for lunch_

_ganondorf flame choke everyone you can get your hands on_

_luigi epic rap battle vs tails_

_sonic battle pac-man_

_palutena laser everything_

_truth_

_dark pit are you evil or an antihero_

_bowser do want to eat all of the evil devices except one of your choice_

_ganondorf are you really evil cause it doesn't seem right._

_pit tell me the truth did you really get laid by a goddess?_

_snake if you could do a codex call on one of the newcomers who would it be?_"

*Bowser roasts Mega Man and starts to eat him* "This is practically just wire and oil! This is disgusting!" Bowser said as he spat Mega Man out. Ayasaki sent him over to the medical section of her flame choked almost every smasher, he stayed away from the super OP smashers and the hostesses and Golden Guests because he would die if he attacked them.

"Sorry gotta timeskip. I'll tell you the results though." *Timeskip*

"The winner is both of them! It was a tie!" Sonic battled Pacman, the winner? Pacman!

"_Mega Laser!_" Palutena lasered everything except the Golden Guests and Hostesses.

"I'm definitely anti-hero."

"No idea what you're talking about but I'd probably say no to that question/truth."

"Er...It technically depends really, but you could think if I'm a villain or not, its your opinion really."

"No!"

"I guess the Goddess or the wielder of the Monado, those two seem to be interesting and difficult opponents."

"Next Golden Guest: the truth!"

"_dares_

_bowser sing tiny dancer_

_ganondorf sing brown eyed girl_

_everyone listen to your brains by john culton_

_pit sing greenbird from cowboy bebop_

_dark pit kill a bunch of fangirls_

_truths_

_mario can you dance the safety dance?_

_pit are you related to brad pitt?_

_lucina what does Robin do in his spare time?_

_Robin do you and lucinia "blow off steam together"?_

"Okay I'm sorry but I can't do the song ones thats why were are skipping them." Ayasaki said as she forwarded time. Dark Pit tried to kill some fangirls but he couldn't because he couldn't even land a scratch on them, and they literally tore through him.

"Um-a no-a."

"No! I'm not related to Brad Pitt in anyway!"

"Robin either trains or talks with Chrom."

"NO!" Robin yelled red-faced.

"Next Golden Guest: Anonymous!"

"_Truth(s):_

_Luigi: How do you feel about being in your brother's shadow?_

_Link: When did you first meet Zelda?_

_Kirby: If King Dedede doesn't like you, then why are you still nice to him and everyone else?_

_Mewtwo: How did you feel about coming back to Smash as a DLC character?_

_Dare(s):_

_Lucina, Chrom, Shulk, Marth, Palutena, Bowser, Bowser Jr., two Robins, Dark Pit, Duck Hunt, Rosalina, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Captain Falcon and Greninja: Head to the Russian nightclub of some sort and react to it_

_Fox, Wolf and Falco: Sing "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers (Yes, you really have to!)_

_Lucario: Film said trio singing and upload it to YouTube_

_Young Link: Dress as a punk rocker for 30 minutes_

_Toon Link: Take a picture of Young Link dressed as a punk rocker_

_Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard: Watch Pokemon XY Episode 060 and react to Serena cutting her hair and changing her outfit._"

"I don't-a mind-a."

"I'm not quite sure really." (Zelda was part of the royal family right?)

"I feel like its a nice thing to do and its also how I act in the smash mansion. Also I know that Dedede doesn't like me but I still try to be friends with him."

"Its alright."

As the said smashers head into a russian nightclub, they all had a feeling that everything will go bad. Once they entered their faces darkened while also looking a bit disturbed.

"This is so f*cked up." Dark Pit stated and all the other smashers with him agreed. It was like a stripper club with a mixture of homos and lesbians (Okay I honestly have no idea what is inside a russian nightclub so i searched up some images and that is kinda what I found/ what I'm describing, sorry if I'm wrong or anything but you can't blame me, I'm not russian and never been to a russian nightclub) As the smashers were going to leave they were grabbed from behind.

"Looks like we have more guests! Come join us and have a drink!" A person from the nightclub said as she dragged them over to where a giant crowd were hanging around.

"AYASAKI HELP US!" The smashers screamed.

*Timeskip*

"Sorry but I'm lazy but you want the footage? *holds up disc*. Now Young Link go Punk!" YL groaned and went to a bathroom to go change into the punk clothes. When he was done he came out of the bathroom in the punk clothes. As soon as YL came out of that bathroom a flash stunned him for a few seconds.

"What the-?! Toon Link!" YL growled,"Can I take this crap off now?!"

"No 'cause 30 minutes isn't up yet, and watch your tone YL, I can easily send you an early painful death during show time." YL gulped and nodded, he had seen what the two hostesses had done to his older form from another time period and his main enemy that was also from another time period.

"Mud?(Huh?)"

"Don't worry about it Hus." Ayasaki and Elenia said.

"NOOOO! WHY DID SHE CUT HER HAIR?!" Pikachu,Charizard,Squirtle,Ivysaur,and Pichu screamed.

"Er…The next Golden Guest is: 50 Shades of Red!"

"_Dare(s)_

_Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Fox, Wario and Snake: Do a ballet dance (tutus are optional)_

_Rosalina: Film said six dancing like ballerinas and upload it into YouTube_

_Wolf: Watch that Family Guy episode about Peter Griffin coming home with very bad breath and react to it (you must especially react to Peter breathing on Meg)_

_Falco: Sing "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers_

_Wario and Mr. Game &amp; Watch: Watch "The Ostrich Thing With the Balls"_

_Truth(s):_

_R.O.B.: Why were you forced to work for the Subspace Army?_

_Fox: How did you feel when you first met Diddy Kong while you saved him from a Rayquaza? As for Krystal, how did you feel when she joined StarWolf and had Panther try to flirt with her?_

_Wolf: How did you feel when you got kicked out of Smash?_

_Lucina: Did you wish that your dad would someday be your fellow Smasher?_

_Sonic: How long have you been stopping Dr. Eggman from taking over the world?_"

"Hell to the f*ck no!" The male smashers ran when they read the dare.

"Aw, I wish you had a choice." Ayasaki said as she used her powers and the smashers were carried back into room and dropped onto the floor, then marionette strings tied onto their wrists and ankles.

"NOOOO! F*CK YOU AYASAKI!" They screamed. A tic mark appeared on said hostess's head.

"Tutu's it is for the men. The women are free of charge." The women cheered as the men glared at Ayasaki. Ayasaki glared back.

"The men need to do this for one extra hour, footage will be sent to you if you want it (not irl tho)." The said smashers did a ballet dance. Once the thing was done the men continued as the women chatted with each other away from the men. Wolf's reaction to that part:

"Woah, does his breath smell _that_ bad for that ugly girl to jump out of the car? Can I get a potion of that to spill on Fox and Falco?" Wolf asked the hostesses.

"No."

"S*it."

*Timeskip*

*Reaction* "What the- is this suppose to be funny?" and Watch asked. Wario on the other hand was laughing his head off.

"I was forced to work because Tabuu would have killed me if I didn't work with him."

"I was a bit annoyed with him at first but I got used to that. As for the second question I wanted to do anything to bring Krystal back and at the same time shoot Panther in the face with my blaster."

"I felt angry but got over the loss."

"Maybe. Still not sure, 60% I want him to be a smasher but 40% I kinda don't."

"Not sure, but probably all my life."

"Next Golden Guest:CapitolGrey!"

"_Truth(s):_

_Snake: Since when did you become a soldier?_

_Dark Pit: How were you born?_

_Palutena: When did the fandom about you farting become so popular? And how do you feel about it?_

_Dare(s):_

_Fox, Falco and Mr. Game &amp; Watch: Watch the Regular Show episode called "Exit 9B" and react to it_

_Ivysaur: Use Sleep Powder to put Wolf to a very deep sleep_

_Peach: After Wolf falls asleep, carry him to his bedroom and dress him up in a Princess Serenity dress (yeah, that original one from Sailor Moon) prior to tucking him into bed_

_Wolf: When you wake up in your bed in said dress later on, react to it_

_Palutena: Film said reaction and upload it into YouTube_

_Lucario: Take a picture of said reaction_

_Marth and Lucina: Watch a t.A.T.u. music video called "Nas Ne Dogonyat ("Not Gonna' Get Us" in Russian)" and react to it_"

"When my father died."

"I was born from the mirror of truth."

"No idea and why would people write this stuff?!"

*Reaction*

"Weird but kinda good?"

Ivysaur put Wolf into a deep slumber Peach put him in the dress and dragged him to a bed while putting a blanket on him. After a few hours he wakes up and looks at what he is wearing, then he heard a camera go off and got pissed.

"What the f*ck am I wearing?!*Click* Was that a f*cking camera?!" Wolf asked enraged.

*Reaction to video*

"Sorry but we're not a fan of it."

"Next Golden Guest:Well Duh!"

"_Truth(s):_

_Falco: When was the first time that you met Katt?_

_Wolf: When did you first meet Fox?_

_Dr. Mario: How did you feel after coming back to Smash?_

_Dare(s):_

_Wario: Slip some laxatives into Falco's favorite soda when he isn't looking_

_Falco: After he does that and runs away, drink that soda and expect a diarrhea_

_Fox: Try chewing this Willy Wonka blueberry gum thing for as long as you can (sorry about that, Fox)_

_Two Robins: Google your names and "inflation"_

_Ganondorf: Do a chicken dance_

_Wolf: Make a snow angel and then take a picture of it_

_Everyone else: Watch the Austin Power clips about Austin fighting the fembots with his striptease and react to it_"

"When she was in the gang."

"When he came into the area I was residing in with a bunch of other a*sholes I didn't know, he came in destroying practically everything."

"It feels nice to fight instead of throwing random medication at viruses."

Wario quickly put some crushed up laxatives in Falco's favorite soda and ran into a closet. Falco saw him do that and looked at the drink and hesitantly picked it up. He drank it and waited for _that_ to groaned and popped the gum in his mouth. He only chewed it three times but when he inflated after the third chew he couldn't chew it anymore.

"Uh...Medic?" Ayasaki said as medics came and took Fox to the medical section.

"Really? I seen those pictures before because I miss clicked. Do I get a free pass?" Female Robin asked.

"No."

"Dammit!"

"So I can just search that up?" Male Robin asked. Elenia nodded. When Male Robin did that he regretted it, really badly. Ganon did the chicken dance and everyone laughed for more than ten minutes, the great villain Ganondorf reduced to a dancing chicken. Wolf did that and gave the hostesses the picture while shivering.

"Yeah sorry but I'm not gonna do that one sorry!" *Timeskip*

"Next Golden Guest: Guest!"

"_Dare(s):_

_Peach, Rosalina, Luigi, Lucas and Zelda: Watch the clip from Halloween 3 about the family getting killed in the test room and react to it_

_Wolf: Film their reaction_

_Falco: Play the "Scary Maze Game" thing and then react to it with Fox and Mr. Game &amp; Watch together_

_Fox and Mr. Game &amp; Watch: Watch Falco play said game and then react with him together_

_Meta Knight: Have Wolf hand over the camcorder that he used earlier and film said reaction_

_Shulk, Little Mac, Mega Man, Palutena, King Dedede, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucina: Watch the "Retarded Burger King" thing_

_Greninja: Take a picture of their reaction_

_Yoshi: Listen to the Austin Powers theme ("Soul Bossa Nova") song_

_Truth(s):_

_Everyone: Speaking of the "Mishonh From God" series, how did you feel about Sara portraying you guys as "Christens"/"Libruls"? Oh, and would you like even more authors to make more stories about her that is based on "Operation Smash Rescue"?_

_Wolf: How do you feel about rumors about about yourself returning to Smash as a DLC character? And, really, would you like to come back to Super Smash Bros. for real in the next game?_

_Fox: How did you feel about Wolf getting kicked out of Smash? Would you like to battle him again when he comes back in the next game?_"

*Reaction to Halloween 3 thing*

The women were horrified and disturbed, Luigi was terrified and felt pity on the family, and Lucas was mind-scarred for life and filmed while laughing silently because of their reactions.

*Reaction to Scary Maze Game when Falco saw the girl*

"Holy!...Pfft *laughs*"-Falco

"*Smirks* Did you actually get scared?"-Fox

"Dude you're a wuss man." and Watch

*Films*-Meta

*Reaction to retarded Burger King*

Everyone: What the actual f*ck is this s*it?

Greninja:*Films*

*Reaction to the Austin Powers theme*

Yoshi:*listens* Not really a fan but kinda does fit well in comedy acts.

Elenia:Hm… true.

Ayasaki:Now onto the truths!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP THIS MADNESS!" The smashers screamed.

"Really? I might return but probably unlikely. Yeah I kinda do want to return to the Smash Mansion and kick ass!"

"When Wolf left I was glad so I didn't need to deal with him pranking me half the time. I would like another battle but instead of him defeating me I'm gonna kick his ass."

"In your dreams McCloud."

"Don't try to start shit with Fox right now O'Donnell 'cause this isn't the Smash Mansion. Now than Next Golden Guest:LilMissVixen!"

"_Truth(s):_

_Mario: How did you feel when you and your brother became Smashers for the first time?_

_Bowser: How did you feel about your son and the other Koopalings being newcomers?_

_Dare(s):_

_Fox, Falco and Wolf: Dance to a disco song called "(Uh Huh) That's the Way I like It_

_Marth, Ike, Robin and Lucina: Ride that Disneyland roller coaster named "California Screamin'"_

_Bowser Jr.: Throw P-Balloons at Greninja, Meta Knight and Zelda (one P-Balloon at each Smasher)_

_Rest of the Koopalings: Film Bowser Jr. doing his dare_

_Mewtwo: Take a picture of the aftermath of the P-Balloons being thrown at Greninja, Meta Knight and Zelda and then show it to Pikachu, Lucario and Pichu_

_Pikachu, Pichu and Lucario: React to said photo_

"We-a felt-a so-a amazed."

"I'm worried about their well being but I'm really proud of them."

*Timeskip*

*After Roller coaster ride*

"That was meh. Could've been more exciting."

Bowser Jr. Threw the P-Balloons at the three smashers. When they began to float into the air looking like the aftermath of chewing willy-wonka gum. Bowser Jr. was then laughing so hard he was on the floor laughing and looking like a maniac. His brothers and sisters -who were forced to film- were filming and yawning at their brothers dumb behavior. Mewtwo took a picture and gave it to Pikachu.

*Reaction*

Pikachu: Woah, now this is something you don't normally see in the Smash Mansion

Pichu:*Laughs* They look like the human smash balloons! Remember when Crazy inflated the smashers and they looked like huge decorations?

Lucario:Should I laugh at them or feel pity for them?

"Pity. Thats all for now! Remember to send in more dares! And sorry this was so late, the Author was being a lazy bum. As always, see you next time on Smash T.o.D Creator Style! Your hostesses Ayasaki and Elenia signing off!"

"MudKip!(Me Too!)"

*After the show*

"Thank Naga that was over, I was beginning to think it wouldn't end." Lucina said.

"Blame the Author, she _was_ being lazy and not typing." Elenia said as she watched videos on her laptop.

_**Hey!**_

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"Hey where's Ayasaki?" Pit asked while eating ice cream.

"Shes grabbing some medicine for Lily." Hus was nomming on a pokepuff.

"Hey Ayasaki has author powers right?" Zero asked

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why doesn't she just use those powers to get rid of the fever?"

"She says its too risky, she could get rid of it but its could leave Lily with a side-effect of nightmares. Also, this is rare but, it could instead of heal Lily it could worsen her condition, Ayasaki doesn't want that to happen. Anymore questions?"

"Are those her pokemon over there?" Red asked (does not only include ssb4)

"Hm? Oh yeah they are kinda her pokemon, but its original owner is the Author's Kalos Pokemon trainer: Crimson."

"Uh huh." Red said uninterested and reaching out to the first pokeball. Then something hit Red with a full blast of water. A swampert stood a few feet away from Red and in front of said missing hostess.

"Thank you Husky. Red why were you reaching out and trying to grab my pokemon?"

Red was doused head to toe with water but he was sweating bullets.

"I-I-I w-was just t-t-trying to s-see what p-pokemon w-was in t-t-there, I-I'm s-sorry?"

Ayasaki rolled her eyes and called out the pokemon Red was about to take.

"Meet Eve, my Sylveon evolved from an Eevee. Newest Eevee evolution from a year ago or two. Eve return." Eve returned to the pokeball before Red could look at her even further.

"Hey Hus, how're you liking X's pokepuffs?"

"Mudkip!(Perfect!)"

"Glad to hear that! But I'm going to need to make a translator for you, what would you like?" Hus thought for a bit.

"Mud.(Blue armband.)"

"Okay, I'll work on that in a bit okay?" Hus nodded.

"Oi! Smashers foods in the kitchen go help yourselves!" Mostly every smasher ran to the kitchen, the ones who weren't hungry face-palmed as the hostesses sweatdropped.

"Master Hand needs to teach them self-restraint." Elenia nodded in agreement.

**Authors Note**

**I'm so sorry I am so late on this! School has been a pain and I have been a lazy ass, I'm so sorry Creators! Give me another chance I promise I will make the next chapter as soon as possible okay? As always remember to send in dares!**


	8. Let's Bring Back the Heat?

The two hostesses were bored and pissed beyond belief.

"You said you wouldn't be so late!" Ayasaki and Elenia shout angrily at the air.

**. . .**

"Oh? Nothing to say?!" Elenia snaps.

**. . .**

"Let's bring back the heat." Ayasaki said while shuffling through items in her unlimited inventory of dangerous weapons and items. She grins as brings out two 'harmless' weapons.

"It won't kill them but will _really _leave a mark." Ayasaki says with a grin.

"Sweet! I love these things!" Elenia says while taking one from Ayasaki. The two quickly crept up the stairs of the Kaishiro Mansion and quietly entered separate rooms.

"ALRIGHT, GET YOUR SLEEPING ASSES UP! WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE T.O.D SHOW!" Ayasaki and Elenia shout. A couple shots rang out along with the sounds of Smasher's groaning and yelping.

"AGH!"

"GAH!"

"OW!"

"F*CK!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! OW!"

"HOLY S*IT!"

"Dafu- OW!"

Soon enough all the smashers were gathered in the large room where the dares would be completed and where truths were to be told. All were groaning and whining with splatters of paint on them.

"Quit your whining!" Ayasaki shouts while slinging her paintball gun on her back.

"Or else we'll shoot again!" Elenia threatens. The Smashers nod in silence, a few trembling.

"Jeez, what's up with them?" Link mutters. A shot rang out.

"OW! What was that for?!" Link shouts angrily. Another shot rang out.

"GAH! I'LL SHUT UP NOW, JUST STOP SHOOTING ME!" Link shouts. The hostesses huff in annoyance.

"Alright, let's bring back the show. I'll shoot you again if you guys complain." Ayasaki says.

_**Showtime!**_

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your hostesses Ayasaki and Elenia! We take your dares and force smashers to do them! Now then the first Returning Golden Guest of this chapter is: Lionwolf!"

"Here we go again

_Truths_

_Shulk who do you like better Fiora or Melia_

_Ike why do you like chicken_

_Peach why do you wear a dress while fighting_

_Dares_

_Mario and Luigi see who's the better brother so fight_

_Falco do the chicken dance_

_Sheik steal everybody's weapons and give them to Little Mac_

_Here are Hus's moves_

_Aurora Beam_

_Mud Bomb_

_Aqua Jet_

_Water Pulse_

_Test them on Jigglypuff._"

"I'm not sure… I guess Fiora?"

"'Cause chicken is the best food in the world!"

"You're such an idiot Ike, there is no such thing as the best food in the world." Elenia said while rolling her eyes.

"It's my opinion Elenia!"

"And does anyone care about your opinion?"

When Elenia said that, Ike sat in the corner of shame, still covered in paint.

"Okayyyyyyyy, Peach why do you wear a dress?"

"The game makers want to use the Princess Peach outfit in the actual games or they're too lazy to make a new outfit for me. You two are going to wash my dress now."

"Mmmm...no." Ayasaki said.

Luigi gave up immediately giving victory to his brother, Mario tried to comfort him and told there wasn't going to have anymore fights between them in this show.

"I'm somewhat doubting that."

"Agreed, now next dare." Ayasaki said while sipping tea.

"Wait where did you get tea?" Male Robin asked Ayasaki.

"Not important, Falco do the dance."

"NOO-"

"You want me to rapid fire your sorry ass?"

"No…"

"Then do the dance." Falco groaned and did the dance. After ten seconds Ike came in and said or well…screamed, "SEE YOU ARE A FRESH PLUMP CHICKEN! COME HERE CHICKEN!"

"Oh s*it, well I'm gonna… RUN!" Falco said as he ran away from a drooling Ike, Ayasaki chased after them threatening to shoot Ike with her paintball gun if he didn't stop running. Shiek quickly swiped everyone's weapon and put it in Little Mac's hands. Little Mac had 5 seconds before he ran, in those five seconds he processed what had happened and knew what happened if he stayed there any longer. Aftermath of testing Hus's attacks: Jigglypuff is knocked out and beat up and is put in the medical section of Ayasaki's mansion.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest!"

"_Truths shulk: what is your view on Lucina?(hence story wise you two are similar) luigi: have you seen game theory rosalina unmasked? Bowser: I heard you adopted most of the koopalings. Is this true? Dares Shulk: Build a replica of The master sword. Lucina: Hide a jar of caterpillars in Shulk's room. Everyone: Destroy the real date gun and make sure no one ever rebuilds it, makes a spare, or use it again. Luigi: If you have not in my truth, go watch it with mario, peach, and Rosalina Shulk 2: Make two replica risens, and hide one in lucina's room, and Chrom's room._"

"She is just a friend but a useful ally to have."

"No-a. Why-a?"

"Yes, but Bowser Jr. is my true son."

*Shulk did that but it wasn't better than the real Master Sword*

Lucina put a jar of caterpillars in Shulk's fridge. Ayasaki frowned at the dare, "It's kinda like people really don't like it when I use the Date Gun on the smashers, but I'm only giving Creators what they want! Can you really blame me for giving them what they want?"

"Yes since you're the one who is running the show." The smashers say.

"So? People like this kind of thing. Besides shouldn't mostly all of you have experience of this?"

"..." The smashers were now silent, they knew Ayasaki was right, they had been forced to probably do millions of these ToD's. Ayasaki sighed and tossed the real Date Gun to Chrom and Robin.

"You guys wanted this destroyed right? Then go ahead I can't stop you." The smashers destroyed the Date Gun. Ayasaki sighed, "Now watch said game theory thing about Rosalina. Now Shulk you know what to do." Shulk nodded and rushed off with the pre-made risens. He hid one risen in Lucina's closet while he hid the other one behind Chrom's door.

"Now Next Golden Guest: Guest! Probably the same one as before."

"We have so many games in common! Have you heard of OFF?"

"Actually yes~ I saw Markiplier play the game." Ayasaki said as Elenia played with Hus while Lily was sitting on top of Ayasaki's head playing with a cute pink ball.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest! Also probably the same one as before but I'm still not sure."

"Listen to my dares:

_Pit, Kirby and Kid Smashers: Play " The Mirror Lied" and "Off"_

_Wario: *Shoves subspace bomb up his - * ITS GONNA BLOW!_

_Everyone: Play Russian Roulette_

LISTEN TO MY DEMANDS!"

Pit and Kirby played 'The Mirror Lied' while the kid smashers played 'OFF'.

*Reactions after finishing the games*

Pit: I had expected 'The Mirror Lied' to be a horror and so I braced myself for horror and gore but none except for the house fire and Leah killing herself or killing the birdie.

Kirby: Actually, the game wasn't _that _scary but the creepy yet amazing music adds a feel to it. And did Leah commit suicide?

Kid Smashers: The game was a bit like pokemon mixed in with those old games from somewhere (I remember seeing a familiar battle style battle in some other game, but I don't remember what it was called) but the er… monster things are really creepy.

*Back to the show!*

*Barrier on the hostesses and Golden Guests side of the mansion as the smashers evacuated before Wario blew up*  
After Wario blew up Ayasaki snapped her fingers and everything was restored and back to normal in her mansion.

"Holy NOVA, are you trying to kill us?!" Dedede asked.

"Maybe." Said Guest.

"Now then everyone, its time for a round of Russian Roulette!" Every smasher groaned and Elenia shot them with paintballs. They were playing a luck and death game just great. After the long rounds the only one left that was alive (the only one smasher left) was Kirby, he had been the lucky one who survived the Russian Roulette game. Ayasaki revived everyone and ate some cookies and gave a strawberry to Lily while giving a big blueberry to Hus.

"Next Golden Guest: Guest! The one who usually gives this show dares and truths in the other chapters."

"_Truth(s):_

_Rosalina: How do you like being a new Smasher?_

_Everyone: Do you honestly want that Mary Sue named Sara to go away and stop butchering Nintendo with her Mary Sue stories (believe me, I hate her too)?_

_Falco: How did you feel about being a Smasher?_

_Dare(s):_

_Dark Pit, Pikachu, Lucario, Mega Man and Captain Falcon: Ride that Knott's Berry Farm roller coaster ride called "Silver Bullet" and tell me what you think after that_

_Mario, Peach, Luigi, Wario and Bowser: See that Cirque du Soleil show called "Mystere" (yeah, it's in Treasure Island in Las Vegas) and react to that big fat baby from said show_

_Fox, Falco and Wolf: Watch that Family Guy clip about Stewie going through the wrong door and getting beat up by a gorilla and react to it_

_Zelda: Watch the Harry Potter clip about Molly Weasley (Ron Weasley's mom) fighting and killing Bellatrix LeStrange and react to it_

_Meta Knight: Read that fanfic called "Meta Knight Takes a Dump: and react to it_"

"Actually, its kinda fun."

"Yes." The smashers say bluntly.

"It feels nice being able to battle and also relax when I'm not at a match."

*After the roller coaster ride*

Everyone: That was boring.

Mega Man: It was so boring that Dark Pit actually fell asleep on it.

*Reaction to baby thing*

Everyone: What the f*ck is that thing?!

*Reaction to Stewie being beat up*

Wolf: Wow, that is awesome!

Fox: What the f*ck is wrong with you?! This is so vile!

Falco: ...O'Donnell you have a sick sense of humor.

*Reaction*

Zelda: I don't get the plot, is Bellatrix a villain or something?

*Timeskip*

"Next Returning Golden Guest:PrincessKatniss02!"

"Too funny. Oh, and just a heads up, I prefer being called PK2. This time I'm only going to submit dares because they're easier.

_Ganondorf: Dress up in an Elsa costume and sing "Let It Go"._

_Link: Videotape Ganondorf in said costume singing said song. Then put it on YouTube and see how many views it gets in 5 hours._

_Wolf, Dark Pit, Lucina, Mr. Game and Watch, Shulk, and Lucario: Watch some music videos by the band Gorillaz and react to them (I recommend the ones for Clint Eastwood, Feel Good Inc, DARE, On Melancholy Hill, and Rhinestone Eyes in that order.)_

_Bowser Jr, Ness, Lucas, and Duck Hunt: One locked room. All of Fox, Ike, and Pit's favorite things. Fifty cans of Red Bull each. Go crazy!_

_Fox, Ike, and Pit: After Ness, Lucas, Bowser Jr, and Duck Hunt are finished with their rampage, go into the room and react to what you see._

_Have a good day!_

_-PK2_"

"Wait, wasn't Frozen back in like 2013?"

"Yes Ganon, yes it was. Lets hope it stays in 2013." Elenia said while holding Hus and eating a poptart.

"Okay seriously, how many sweets and desserts do you have?!" Male Robin asked.

"Secret, now get to it Ganon!" Ayasaki said while giving Lily a slice of her apple.

*Insert Let It Go lyrics here*

*Link films while trying not to laugh but failing miserably, views were skyrocketing*

*Reaction to music/band*

Everyone:Meh.

*The locked room*

Everyone: WOOOOOO! FREE FOOD AND STUFF WITH RED BULL! *Starting eating and drinking*

Pit: NOOOOO! NOT MY FLOOR ICE CREAM!

Ike: GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!

Fox:*Is clawing on the door* GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK!

The Kids and dog: NEVAH!

*Aftermath*

Pit: NOOOOO! ALL OF MY FLOOR ICE CREAM IS GONE!

Fox: All of my stuff… is now gone

Ike: They ate all of my chicken... NOT MY CHICKEN!

*Back to the show*

"Next Golden Guest: mellowwman!"

"Prays to great Naga that everyone in fire emblem will not die because of the previous levels

now on a happier note here are my dares

_bowser teach mario the safety dance_

_luigi react to the completionists review of luigi's mansion_

_zelda go check on link make sure he is okay and romanced tali or garrus(if his shepherd is a girl)_

_Samus dance with somebody_

_truths_

_Link if you are done how was it did you cry when the good doctor died?_

_Robin are you an animal rights activist?_

_dark pit if you are an anti-hero then what does that make viridi?_

_bowser why do you kidnap peach when Rosalina is much smarter and has nice uh "tracts of land."_

_robin can you sing at all_?"

"But I don't even know the dance!"

"Too bad. Marionette strings b*tch." Elenia said as strings tied around the ankles and wrists of dared smashers.

"...I hate this show." Bowser said.

"Doesn't-a everybody-a here-a hate-a it-a?"

"The Authors from other fics love this show dumbass."

"...I'm-a kick-a your-a ass-a reptile."

"Get on with it losers!" Elenia shouted while shooting the two smashers with paintballs.

The two did the safety dance, while trying to ignore the stinging bruises they got from the paintballs.

*Timeskip*

Zelda checked on Link and he was fine.(I don't get the second part of that dare, care to explain it to me?)

Samus looked around and thought, _I don't want to dance with any of these men, besides the men around my age already has a love interest, except for..._, Samus then looked over to Little Mac, who looked like he was being sentenced to death or the fangirl pit. She then grabbed his hand and danced with him. The hostesses were totally not recording the moment *cough* they totally did *cough*

"Maybe…"

"Kind of."

"A weak goddess that hates humans and practically everybody except for herself."

"Should I tell Viridi you said that?" The hostesses asked.

"Go ahead I don't care."

*Where Viridi is*

Viridi sneezed, "...Which ungrateful angel is talking about me?"

*Back to the show*

"I kidnap Peach to piss off the plumber, and what does 'tracts of land' mean?"

"...Don't search it up, if you do you will be nominated 'Perverted Reptile'."

"I probably can but I'm not sure."

"Next Golden Guest: Anonymous!"

"_Dares:_

_Wolf and Fox: Play pranks on each other with "The Big Laugh" song playing_

_Zelda and Samus: Wrestle with each other on the mud_

_Falco: Film their mud-wrestling_

_Lucario, Mewtwo and Greninja: Watch the Numa Dance Guy video and react to it_

_The rest of the Smash villains: Have Falco give you the camcorder that he used earlier and use it to make a viral video about Ganondorf getting drunk and going on a rampage_

_Ganondorf: While starring in a viral video, get drunk and then go on a drunken tirade/rampage combo_

_Wario: After that, title the viral video as "Drunk Ganondorf is Drunk" and then upload it into YouTube_

_Truths:_

_Zelda: since when did you become the princess of Hyrule?_

_Wario: When did you meet Waluigi?_

_Mewtwo: Why were you mad at humans?_

_Captain Falcon: When did you become a racer and why?_"

Fox and Wolf begin a prank war.

"Winner will be said later."

*Zelda and Samus mud wrestled while Falco filmed with a nose bleed*

"Footage will be sent if you want it it be." Elenia holds up a disc.

*Reaction*

All three smashers: Humans are humiliating, I pity the relatives of this fool.

*Ganon gets drunk and starts flame choking every smasher he can find as the villains film from a HUGE distance*

Once Wario hit upload there was no going back, and once Ganon sees the video he is gonna kill everyone, except the hostesses and Golden Guests, he was going to die if he did that.

"Woah! We got-a huge hits goin on!" Wario said. More than 500,000 views in less than 2 hours.

"Ever since I was 'reborn' into a different timeline."

"Childhood friends kind of thing."

"They tried to control me to take over the world."

"I wanted to become a racer when I was young child."

"Winner of the prank war: Wolf!"

"YES! In your face McCloud!"

"F*ck off O'Donnell."

"Anyway, the next Golden Guest is: Angel-of-Anime Mizumi!"

"Wow, I've never PMed dares before. First time for everything, right people? Anywho... Dare time!

_Dares:_

_Link- Go to Cloud Strife and apologize to him about the Death Battle between you two or you will be forced into a maid's uniform for 2 chapters._

_Pit- Fight Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts. Also call him Vani-chan._

_Megaman- Meet Lan Hikari and .(a.k.a: Hub Hikari)_

_Wario: no garlic or farting otherwise I'll sic the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics on you_

_Roy(Fire Emblem)- Rick roll everyone and sing the whole song_

_Marth- cosplay as Kaito from Vocaloid and sing Undefined: end of sorrow_

_Truths:_

_Dark Pit: Can I call you Yoru?(means night in Japanese)_

_Palutena: why don't you follow directions, it's basic cooking 101._

_Author: Could you please watch over one of my characters from one of my stories for me? I accidentally hit her with a blowdart that contained sex hormones and I don't want to risk anything. Please call her Elemental Heroine or E-Heroine. She has two toned brown hair that goes down her back and brown eyes. Why I hit her with it was because she was a little too hyper and I didn't know the contents of the dart until it was almost too late._"

"Alright, Link you have to apologize to Cloud, I'll go call him in right now." *Summons Cloud*

"Sorry about the whole 'Death Battle' thing." Link says to Cloud, and Cloud nods then disappears.

"We're still putting you in a maid outfit you know."

"What?!" Link shouts as his usual attire changes into a maid uniform, he started to blush and then he hid in a closet.

"The fans and yaoi fangirls really want this you know!" Elenia shouts from her seat.

"But I did as Mizumi said! I apologized to Cloud!" Links shouts still in the closet.

"Fans like this stuff as entertainment, but fangirls LOVE this stuff. Be glad we aren't putting you in a schoolgirl outfit, those skirts are _really_ short."

"DON'T GIVE THEM IDEAS!" Link shouted. Elenia shook her head.

"Fine, stay in there, but when you have to do a dare you have to get out of the closet Link. If you don't I'll shoot you."

"Nuuuu!"

"Now Pit fight Vanitas" Ayasaki shouted as she summoned him.

"...I am so dead, do I really have to call him that nickname?" Pit asked.

"Yes." Mizumi said. Pit sighed.

"Hey Vani-chan. Now lets fight for the author's sick entertainment."

_**Hey! I didn't ask for this!**_

*Pit ignores the Author and charges at Vanitas.*

"Huh? I already met the two though."

"Eh? Whatever."

*Roy rickrolls everybody but they ignore him*

"Alright we're skipping this one." *timeskip*

"Hm? Sure, you could call me Yoru, it sounds better than Pittoo." Dark Pit said.

"It may be basic to you, but you try cooking up vegetables that try to kill you!"

"They were trying to kill you because you were trying to kill them." Ayasaki said while nibbling on a cookie. Palutena glared at her but Ayasaki brushed it off like it was nothing.

"I'll watch over your character but please be careful next time with whatever blowdart you use." Ayasaki said while sipping tea.

"Have a seat E-Heroine." Elenia said while pulling up a chair for the guest.

"Thanks." E-Heroine said while sitting down.

"Now the next Returning Golden Guest is: PikaLoverNYA!"

"I see... Anyway, I took a video of the Yaoi scenes shown at the previous chapters and send them to the Yaoi Fan HQ and they requested more *shrugs* and Ayasaki, *gives her another date gun* this is the Date Gun Ultimate and it has the same effects as the normal date gun but it has a future sight of a normal love life but unfortunately, Arceus did some tweaks so it was impossible for a Pokemon to have a private time with a human while Dialga also tweaks that prevents MaleRobin to make out with Lucina. I put the Date Gun Ultimate a curse with Slenderman! If someone tried to destroy the new date gun I gave to you gets forced to face the Phantom Animatronics, Darkrai's ability to give nightmares, gets attacked by cuccos, a pool of insane fangirls, and teleported to Silent Hill. The gun will automatically repaired after that.

_Dares_

_Chrom, you finally accept the ship but the Legendaries are still watching you. *Ginosaji arrives* A dare calls you to get hit by a spoon until you get beaten up_

_Lucario, eat the giant sized chocolate_

_Kirby, eat a black hole_

_Pit, reaction to Ib and play FnAF 3 and get a good ending_

_Male Robin, hurt a cucco and see what happens_

_Truths_

_Sonic, have you met hatsune miku? Did you know there was an outfit represents you?_

_Luigi, what do you think of my salon?_

_Everyone, if you want to know the baby pictures then it only show the infant selves (ex Lucina's baby pictures shows her infant self)_

_That is all._"

"Eh?! But I just sent them more yaoi stuff last week!(Off camera) They still want more?! Huh? Oh! Thanks PL!"

Ayasaki chuckles as she gets a spoon and gives it to Elenia. Elenia smiles and proceeds to beat up Chrom with one hit.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Everything~"

Ayasaki hands Lucario a giant chocolate. And Lucario eats it taking a couple breaks.

"So how is it?"

"Uh...Really sweet."

"Strange...Did I put too much sugar?"

Lucario went over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"How can I eat a black hole?!"

"You eat a black hole like this-" Ayasaki shoves a black hole down Kirby's throat.

"Ib was a really good game! I couldn't believe the plot twist! Mary was a painting! Whoever made the game was a GENIUS! And now another FNAF game? I'm kinda get tired of that."

"Everyone is Pit. Even FNAF's Jesus is getting tired of it. Remember to get the GOOD ending not any other ending."

"Got it." Pit said while walking into the Horror Game Room.

"I did that before I regret it so very much."

"Great. Now Sonic did you ever meet her?"

"No. And seriously?! Why out of all people me?!"

"I dunno but Luigi what did you think of PL's Salon?"

"It was an excellent-a one. One that you can't find anywhere that can-a make-a you perfect-a."

"'Kay" Everyone said.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: DarkX the Dragon Knight!"

However, X didn't appear. Instead, a Swellow flew through an open window and landed on Ayasaki's head. "Huh? Hey it has a note on his/her head!" Wrapped around its head was a black ribbon, and a small piece of paper was held there. Elenia removed the note from the bird Pokémon and proceeded to read it.

'Dear Ayasaki and Elenia,

I hope this note finds you well! My apologies for not being able to come this time, but because a piece of my past has returned to punch me in the gut, I've decided the best course of action would be to do what any person with interdimensional powers would do. Seclude myself within the space between the many dimensions!

Don't worry, I'll be back in time for next chapter, but I won't be able to do what I originally planned to do for this. So for now, I'm writing a few truths and dares here to do. See you next time!

~DarkX the Dragon Knight

P.S. Could you guys watch Millenia for me until I get back? Sorry, but it's only for this one chapter! Thanks!

_TRUTHS:_

_Pikachu: How did you join Smash?_

_Fox: What are your thoughts on Andross being an Assist Trophy?_

_DARES:_

_Ganondorf: Spend the next five hours with Wander! (From 'Wander Over Yonder') And you're not allowed to kill him! If you do, you will have summoned forth the horrible WRATH OF THE QUEEN OF THE DARK REALM! And trust me, her anger is MUCH worse than anything I could inflict on you...especially when someone messes with her baby..._

_Sonic: Run around the ENTIRE PLANET as fast as you can, without any breaks...TWICE!_

"I got a letter and then was sent to the Smash Mansion with the other Veterans."

"I dunno."

"Great, so if I'm not allowed to kill him then he must be _really _annoying." Ganondorf was shoved into a room with Wander and after 3 seconds, you could hear Ganon scream with rage and anger. Sonic ran around the planet twice in 12 seconds.

"Don't worry X, its fine. At least dares and truths being sent by a pokemon is better than nothing." Ayasaki said while sighing. "The past came back to attack again huh?"

"Wait who is Millenia? Oh, maybe Millenia is the Swellow." Elenia said as the Swellow flew off Ayasaki's head and onto the table.

"Well have some food Millenia." Ayasaki said as she put a couple pokepuffs on the table and three bowls of pokemon food. Hus and Lily ate their bowls of food while Millenia ate the pokepuffs first.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: ash the pokevenger!"

"here is my dares and truths now

_dares_

_fox: sing "what does the fox say"_

_kirby: try to not eat the food in this chapter_

_peach: kick bowser's butt_

_sonic: steal samus's suit and blame lucario_

_truths_

_link: like... how much weapons do you have?_

_luigi: what feels do you have about your own year?_

_sonic: do you know the anime "aoi no sekai"?_

_mewtwo: how does it feel to come back?_

*Timeskip*

"Aw man." Kirby said as Ayasaki put a seal on him.

"Already did that hun~" Peach said as Bowser was bruised and beat up in a corner of the room. Sonic quickly took Zero's power suit and dumped it right in front of Lucario.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY SUIT?!" Zero screamed running into the room and looked directly at Lucario.

"Wait Zero I can explain!" Lucario said

"Too Late!" Zero said and Lucario ran for his life.

"I have no idea. Never counted."

"Happiness."

"No, but I've heard of it."

"Glad."

"Next Golden Guest: gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh!"

"My apologies if this seems intrusive dear smashers but I have somethings to ask.

_Truths:_

_To the cut characters:how would you react to a crossover with you guys and queen's blade?_

_samus:how hard is it to clean the suit when it gets dirty?_

_Dares:_

_Dark pit,Pit,and Lucas:have an apple, a complimentary massage bot with a mini hot spring inside, and listen to the song "surpass my aniki" from the jojo's bizarre adventure all star battle for the ps3's soundtrack._

_Everyone else:watch a compilation of the above stated game's super's I think a complete list is brought in by a youtuber by the name of Vish epic anime empire or something of the sort and afterwards have a nice relaxing foot rub before the pain you may or may not endure later on._"

"...We actually don't know what to think of that."

"Its actually not that difficult." Samus said.

"Thanks!" All three smashers say.

"Thanks." Everyone else says.

"Next Returning Golden Guest: 50 Shades of Red!"

"_Dares:_

_Fox: Put on that floor-length pink dress that Serena wore in the PokeVision episode from Pokemon XY_

_Falco: Dress up as Miku Hatsune_

_Wolf: Put on that ball gown that May wore from "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew"_

_Sonic: Take a picture of said Smashers wearing said dresses_

_Wario: Swap outfits with Daisy for 5 minutes_

_Ganondorf: Wear a skirt for 10 minutes_

_Lucario: Watch that Pokemon XY episode about Korrina's Mega Lucario going crazy and react to it_

_King Dedede: Go BMXing in the skate park_

_Truths:_

_Lucario: Since when did you start Mega evolving into Mega Lucario and how did it become your new Final Smash?_

_Falco: How did you get recruited to Join the StarFox team?_

_Wario: How did you feel after being a new Smasher?_

_Mr. Game &amp; Watch: Why were you forced to work for Tabuu and the Subspace Army?_

_Ice Climbers: How did you react to getting cut from Smash and would you like to come back to Smash in the next game?_

"You author's really love cross dressing huh?" Fox said while his outfit switched to Serena's dress.

"Yep, they really do love smasher's cross-dressing." Falco said as his outfit changed to a Hatsune Miku one.

"...I officially hate dresses and any girly costume(s)." Wolf said as his attire changed into May's dress.

"You know that they'll just put you in more of those right?" The three nod as Sonic takes a picture.

*Timeskip* *Timeskip*

"I already saw it, glad that, that isn't me."

*Timeskip*

"Since X&amp;Y came out and I guess the fans wanted it or Nintendo was being lazy."

"When I met Fox."

"Dunno."

"Ganon forced me to work, and they would probably eliminate me if I didn't work with them."

"We were shocked at first but got over our loss. Now we have more free time to do other things! One side says no one side says yes, you decide!"

"Next Returning Golden Guest: Well Duh!"

"_Truths:_

_Snake: How did you feel after getting kicked out of Smash?_

_Pit: How did you feel about Dark Pit and Palutena joining Smash?_

_Dares:_

_Fox, Falco and Mr. Game &amp; Watch: Watch that Space Dandy episode about ramen and react to it_

_Yoshi: Throw P-Balloons at Wolf, two Robins, Samus, Krystal, Shadow and Diddy Kong_

_Sonic, Bowser Jr., Morton, Roy, Ludwig, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy and Larry: React to said dare_

_Luigi: Film Yoshi doing his dare and Sonic and said reaction_

_Mario: Deflate said inflated Smashers later on. Can you do that? Good luck! (I know that Krystal and Shadow aren't Smashers, but it's just for fun)_

_Said inflated Smashers: React to being inflated after being deflated by Mario_

_Dark Pit: Take a picture of said reaction_"

" I admit I was a bit angry at first but soon came to accept the fact that I was cut from Smash."

"I'm glad that Pittoo and Lady Palutena made it to Smash! Though I am worried that they might get hurt…"

*Reaction to Space Dandy Ramen*

Fox:..._That _isn't ramen.

Falco: It's a crime against food.

Game &amp; Watch: That doesn't really look edible...

*Back to the show!*

Yoshi threw the P-Balloons at said Smashers while Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton, Iggy, Roy, and Larry snickered and laughed at their balloon-like bodies. Sonic sighed in annoyance and boredom.

"Oh? Is a certain hedgehog bored?" Elenia asked.

"To be honest, yes. Not much excitement happens in these dares." Sonic says. Mario muttered curses under his breath as he struggled to deflate the smashers.

"Need help?" Elenia asked.

"Yes-a." Mario said. Elenia quickly knocked the inflated smashers into the floor and then slammed into them deflating them.

"Would've asked for-a a less-a extreme method-a but-a that-a works too."  
The deflated smashers coughed and gasped trying to regain their composure after being knocked to the ground and getting the wind knocked out of them. Dark Pit snapped a photo of the deflated smashers and snickered a bit.

"What's so funny Kuro?" Ayasaki asks.

"Kuro? Seriously?" Dark Pit asks.

"You want me to call you Pittoo?"

"No. And to answer your question, I'm just glad I wasn't inflated."

"Welp, thats all the time we have for this chapter! Join us next time when we answer more truths and dares on Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style!" The two hostesses shout before the camera flicks off.

**After The Show**

Ayasaki and Elenia stared at a closed room with satisfaction in their eyes.

"Uh...What's behind the door?" Pit asks.

"Secret~" Elenia said while Ayasaki giggled.

"I'm curious as well, what's behind the door?" E-Heroine asks.

"Lily, you want to tell them what's behind the door?" Ayasaki asks. Lily giggles and points to Ayasaki.

"The girl who made 'Saki!" Lily said.

"The...girl who made Ayasaki?" G and W asks. Lily nods as Elenia puts Hus's blue translator armband on him.

"You don't mean...The Author? Author...with a capital _A_?" Shulk asks. Ayasaki and Elenia nod with a devilish smile on their faces.

"That's the one." They answer simultaneously. The smashers stare at the door, wary of what they may see behind the door. Elenia opened the door and side-stepped, avoiding a flying textbook. Unfortunately for Shulk, it hit him directly in the face. When the smashers looked inside the room they were shocked. They saw a brunette who was duct taped to the wall with an unamused look on her face, duct tape was put over her mouth. One of her arms was sticking out through an opening in the duct tape, and in her hand was another textbook.

_**Release me. NOW.**_

The smashers just stood there silently, staring wide-eyed at the girl who was supposedly the Author.

"Y-You're the Author?!" Lucina asked. The duct taped Author noded.

_**Correct. Now can you please get me out of this duct tape?**_

"Can't you get out of that yourself? I mean you are the Author right? You should have Author Powers or Magic..." Palutena says. The girl glares at the two hostesses.

_**Those hostesses over there did something to duct tape to amplify it. Something in the duct tape is blocking me from using my powers. Now can one of you get me out of this damn duct tape?!**_

"Hm...depends, what would we get in return for getting you out of the duct tape?" Dark Pit asks. A tick mark appears on the Author's head as the smashers heard a muffled growl.

_**How about I don't light your wings on fire and take away everyone's weapons and powers then put you ALL in stripper outfits? How about that? Doesn't that sound FUN?**_

"...On second thought...why don't we get you out of that duct tape?" Dark Pit said nervously while stepping forwards. He brought out his silver bow and cut through the duct tape. The Author didn't flinch and simply landed on the floor with ease. She waved a hand over her duct taped mouth and the duct tape disappeared.

"Phew. It was getting a bit difficult to breathe in there." The Author said.

"So...Why exactly, were you duct taped to the wall?" Zelda asked. The Author looked over to Ayasaki and Elenia and sighed.

"Those two girls over there decided it would be good 'Punishment' for me being lazy and all that. I just...kinda lost motivation to do this...Though those two didn't get the message."

"You know, you can't just throw away your most popular source of entertainment Miss Author." Ayasaki said.

"'Cause that would be hours of your life poured into this ToD show gone to waste." Elenia finished.

"People still want this show to go on."

"Yet you're taking that away from them."

"There are plenty of ToD shows that would over power mine. Besides, it's my story I can end it whenever I want." The Author said.

"Then why didn't you delete it?" Elenia asked.

"I was too lazy to delete it."

"Excuses and lies." Ayasaki said.

"...Okay, maybe a _small_ part of me wanted to continue this. I'll try to continue the show but don't expect many updates on this story."

"...We don't get a say in this, do we?"

"Nope." The Author said.

"So, um...what do we call you?" Kirby asked.

"Author seems like an awkward thing to say so, just call me Kaishiro. If that's too much for you then just call me Aya."

"...Why aren't you torturing us?" Dark Pit asked.

"What's the point of that? The cameras aren't rolling, what would be the point of torturing you smashers when nobody is watching? Besides this is _after _the show, when you guys get a break. Hope you guys enjoyed your vacation btw."

"...Vacation?" Pit asked.

"You guys got _months _of no torture. Now it's time to change that in the next chapter."

_...Welp...we're screwed. _The smashers muttered to themselves. A shot rang out and a splatter of blue paint covered the Author's face. The Author growled quietly as she waved a hand over her face and the blue paint disappeared. Ayasaki's paintball gun was steaming a bit as she smiled. She shot at the Author again, but Aya just flicked her wrist and the paint ball disappeared along with Ayasaki and her paintball gun. Elenia gulped as she started to speak.

"When will-"

"She'll be back in the next chapter. Don't worry, she'll be fine, but a small...change will occur for 5 more chapters for her. Maybe it'll teach her not to mess with her creator. Well that is all for now, til the next time we meet smashers!"

And with that The Author vanished into thin air. There was a long silence until Luigi broke it.

"...W-What-a do you-a t-think-a she meant-a b-by-a 'small change'?"

"...Who knows? All I know is that Ayasaki won't like it." Elenia said as she let out a shaky breath.

"You seem afraid of your own creator, may I know why?" Shulk asked.

"You just said the answer to that question. She's mycreator, one fatal misstep and I'm a goner."

"...Define 'Goner'." Villiger said.

"Deletion. Erasure. Replaced. Alteration. You never know what may happen."

"She seems pretty chill though. Why would she delete/replace you?" Pit asked.

"_Fatal. Mistake._ And if I get her mad enough. Besides, she has this aura of power all over her like most Authors. Makes her quite terrifying despite her looks."

The smashers thought about what Elenia said for a few minutes and shuddered.

*_BOOM*_

"_**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOWS IT GOING PUNKS?! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING 'FUN'!**_" A loud and unstable voice shouted as a white ripped hand/glove wobbled into the mansion. Another hand floated through the hole in the mansion.

"_**Er...Sorry about him. I'll fix the damages later.**_"

"...Don't worry about it. This usually happens." Elenia said. She then stared at the two Hands with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait...How did you get past the seals?!"

"_**A boy with lens-less glasses got us through the seals. Why do you ask?**_"

"What exactly did this boy look like?" Elenia asked ignoring Master Hand's question.

"_**SHORT BRUNETTE WITH BROWN EYES! SHORT BRUNETTE WITH BROWN EYES!**_" Crazy Hand shouted.

"We heard you the first time!" Dark Pit shouted.

"Anything else?" Elenia asked.

"_**Brunette, male, brown eyes, slender, and short hair.**_"

"...Okay, random question but does he look almost _exactly _like Ayasaki?"

"_**Losing the glasses and making the hair longer and less messy than yes.**_"

"Alright. I panicked for nothing."

"Yeah. You did panic for nothing." the new voice rang out through the mansion. The smashers looked around confused trying to locate where the mystery person was hiding.

"Above you." The voice said. The smashers looked up to see a brunette floating upside down, lens-less glasses still sitting comfortably on his face.

"...Yo." He said.

"How long have you been up there?" Toon Link asked.

"Mm...5-6 minutes." He said while flipping upright but was still floating in the air.

"How did we not notice you?" Pikachu asked.

"You guys and gals were focused on the Hands and Elenia's questions."

"How did you get in here? And how come we couldn't sense you?" Zelda asked.

"I teleported. The same way of how you couldn't sense the hostess's presence. So, where's sis? Did she piss off Kaishiro again?"

"Yeah. So why're you here? You rarely visit this place." Elenia said.

"I just decided to drop by and say hi."

"Shizaku isn't with you this time? I thought you two were like inseparable brothers."

"No, that would be me and sis. Shizaku is just working his shift right now. So wha-"

"Sorry to butt in on your conversation but, who exactly _are_ you?" MaleRobin asked.

"Ah, right, I'm Ayato. I'm the male counterpart to your missing hostess, nice to meet you all."

"Male counterpart?" Marth asked.

"To be more accurate, Male _Avatar_. Ayato is the male avatar while Ayasaki is the female avatar."

"...Then what are you?" Pit asked.

"The OC who has author powers."

"...Wait, who-"

"This aftershow is getting a bit long so let's just end it here. See you Creator's next time on Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style!" Ayato said while grinning.

_**Author's Note**_

**I know. I know. I lied and I deserve all the hate and flames from you guys. This was all I had done and I'm sorry. I couldn't live up to my promise and I don't deserve all the views on this story at all. I know, I'm a horrible person, hopefully some of you find this entertaining instead of boring, I should've put up some updates but...I got lazy, I got writers block and got **_**way**_** into DeviantArt. I hope you can forgive me and still send in dares. Until the next chapter Writers!**


	9. New Changes and a Small Discovery?

"Woah...when Kaishiro said 'small changes', she wasn't kidding…" Elenia said staring wide-eyed at Ayasaki, or rather what Ayasaki changed into. The smashers were laughing at the hostess's misfortune. Ayasaki now had black hair, red eyes, a red pirate look-a-like hat, gloves, a black one piece suit with a vest, red skirt, cloak, and lolita socks and shoes. She was also now male with short black hair and was also the size of a toddler. Ayasaki twitched a bit as a tick mark appeared over his head.

"This is ridiculous." Ayasaki muttered while glaring at the laughing smashers.

"At least it's not permanent...right?" Elenia said while chuckling nervously as she slid her orange spear on her back.

"Yeah...gotta stick with this for five more chapters...kinda worth it though." Ayasaki said while grinning.

"Well...since you're temporarily male, and have a cool ass outfit on, we'll have to give you a temporary male name." Elenia said.

"...We'll stick with Kai for now." Kai said.

"Alright...but how exactly are we going to get the smashers to participate? They're too busy laughing at your misery."

"I'll take care of that problem…" Kai said. Kai pointed to the smashers and lightning crashed a few feet away from them, forming a giant, burnt crater. Lightning sparked around Kai as the smashers looked at him.

"So, you guys done acting like children? 'Cause we got a show to run, either you act maturely or we kill you mercilessly. Elenia, flip the switch." Kai said as he glared at the silent smashers. Elenia nodded as she motioned for the cameras to activate.

_**Showtime!**_

"Alright! The ToD show is back everyone! After a _long, __**unmentioned, **_Hiatus we are back! As for now we have a Co-Host! My dear twin brother Ayato!" Kai shouted as Ayato suddenly appeared next to him. Ayato,with his messy brown hair sticking up everywhere and glasses tilted diagonally, looked around confused.

"...I was just at the coffee shop...What are you trying to pull here?" Ayato asked looking at Kai.

"Eh? You were? Well how was I supposed to know? You run on random schedules bro." Kai said. Ayato sighed irritably while running his hand through his messy hair.

"What do I have to do?"

"Co-Host." Elenia answered.

"What?! No!" Ayato shouted.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"I already have two jobs, I'm not getting a third one."

"Uh...Guys?" Elenia says.

"What?" Ayato asks, irritation lacing his voice.

"We're...kinda on air right now." Ayato sighed and muttered a few words in another language before nodding to Kai.

"Got it." Kai said while grinning.

"And don't teleport me into the mansion when the cameras are rolling, I'll either be confused or don't know what to say. I'll give you my schedules later, since my shift will start in about 5 minutes. If you teleport me back here for no reason, I'll slaughter you." Ayato said before disappearing.

"Like brother like former sister." MaleRobin muttered.

***Thunk* *Dok***

MaleRobin stared at the empty coffee cup, now on the floor, that just hit his head.

"How in Naga…" MaleRobin trailed off as he looked up and saw a portal, he saw Ayato's unamused face looking back at him.

"Don't say that about sis, and she's only _temporarily _male, get your facts straight." Ayato said with a tick mark over his head. MaleRobin just glared at the portal.

"Never mind...they're exactly the same."

"No duh, we're twins. Anyway, bro we gotta get the show on the road, we'll chat later alright?" Kai said as Ayato nodded and the portal disappeared.

"Alright! First Golden Guest is: Anon!"

"_Truth(s):_

_Pit: When did you first meet Viridi?_

_Luigi: When did you meet Daisy?_

_Ganondorf: How were you born?_

_Dare(s):_

_Falco and King Dedede: Watch the American Dad episode called "100 AD" and react to certain clips (i.e. Roger mistaking Steve for some Nazi Walrus guy and Klaus for Garfield, Principal Lewis drinking and driving, yelling "Fuck you" a couple of times and doing other crazy things, Roger ending up in China with Steve and Klaus together and mistaking that one sailor for Hayley and other people (except for the Smiths, Jeff Fischer, Principal Lewis, Steve's friends, Avery Bullock, Reginald the Koala and a few others) dying in a bus accident_

_Fox and Wolf: Watch that one Kill la Kill episode about Ragyo brainwashing Ryuko by making her wear a Junketsu and react to said brainwashing_

_All the Pokemon characters: Watch the Pokemon movie called "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction" and react to it (yes, you must especially react to the thieves from that movie as a whole)_

_Female Robin: Play that Raving Rabbids mini-game called "Dial 'R' for Rabbid" as Rayman and react to it_

_Lucina: Watch that Regular Show episode called "Bald Spot" and react to the whole thing_"

"I first met Viridi when she wanted to wipe out the human race. I had to destroy her reset bomb depot."

"I-I met-a D-Daisy when-a Peach introduced m-me to h-her."

"I was born from darkness and the negativity in the world. That is all."

*Reaction to 100 AD*

Both Falco and Dedede: Meh.

Elenia: Not surprised?

Both: Yep.

*Reation to Kill la Kill*

Fox and Wolf:...Fanservice and sadness?

Kai: Pretty sure it is.

Wolf: Sweet!

Fox:*Walks out of the room*

*Reaction to the Diancie movie*

All Pokemon:*Entranced to the movie and not uttering a word*

*Reaction to Raving Rabbids*

FemaleRobin:*Yawning* I'm still half-asleep...and _this _was the reason why you woke me up…

Elenia: What would you rate the game?

FemaleRobin:...Two enthusiastic thumbs up. *_Sarcasm_*

*Reaction to 'Bald Spot'*

Lucina:...What in Naga is this?!

Kai: Quality programing.

Lucina:...Aw...at least they get their happy ending...

*Back to the show*

"Next Golden Guest: LilMissVixen!"

"_Dares:_

_Fox, Falco, Wolf, Mr. Game &amp; Watch and R.O.B.: Watch "Papa Smurf's Ass" and react to it_

_Palutena, Dark Pit and Pit: Ride that roller coaster called "Xcelerator" and react to it after that_

_Wario: Slip some laxatives into Lucario's glass of chocolate milk when he isn't looking_

_Lucario: After that, drink that drink and expect an explosive diarrhea_

_The rest of the Pokemon characters: Watch that Malamar episode from Pokemon XY and react to it_

_Truths:_

_Lucario: How long have you known Sir Aaron?_

_Pit: Why do you get mad everytime Dark Pit calls you "Pitstain"?_

_Duck Hunt Duo: How did you get invited as a newcomer to the Smash Mansion? And, really, how do you like being a new Smasher?_"

*Reaction to Papa Smurf*

Said Smashers:*Gets up and walks out the room*

Kai:...*Drags them back into the room*

Smashers:...I hate you so much.

Kai: Love you guys too.

*Reaction to Xcelerator*

Pit: WOOOOOOOOO!

Kuro: Zzz…

Palutena: *trying to keep a straight face but failing*

*After the ride*

Pit: That was fun! Let's do it again!

Palutena: *Hair sticking up everywhere* Let's not do that again Pit…

Kuro: Zzz...Huh...? Is the dare over?

Palutena: *nods*

*Back to the Show*

Wario slipped the laxatives into the drink and handed it to Kai.

"Uh...Why Are you handing it to me for?"

"He-a won't drink it-a if it-a came from me-a. He-a will certainly drink it-a from-a someone like-a you." Wario said.

"...Smart logic...especially from someone like you."

"Don't-a get used to it-a. Just finish my-a dare."

"Fine, only because you finally use your brain for once." Kai said before walking off to find Lucario.

*After 5 minutes*

"Lucario!" Kai shouted.

"Oh, hello...Ayasaki? Is that you?" Lucario asked looking at Kai, surprised.

"No I'm just some random guy Elenia picked up off the street, of course it's Ayasaki. I'm just dealing with these temporary alterations for 5 more chapters. Now drink this." Kai said while handing Lucario the glass of chocolate milk. Lucario stared at the drink suspiciously.

"Why? I don't even drink this stuff." Lucario said trying to hand back the chocolate milk.

"It's a dare. You can drink Soda Pop and Lemonade, but you can't down a simple glass of chocolate milk?" Kai said while pushing glass of chocolate milk back to Lucario.

"I...Fair point...but…" Lucario trailed off looking at the glass of chocolate milk, almost glaring at it.

"You can go on a diet later, now drink the damn chocolate milk before I shove it down your throat." Kai threatened. Lucario gulped and quickly nodded and drank the chocolate milk. After Lucario finished drinking the chocolate milk Kai started to push Lucario until he had finally shoved Lucario into a bathroom.

"Uh...Ayasaki? What is the meaning of this?" Lucario asked while turning his head to look at Kai.

"Sorry about this man." Kai said before he slammed the bathroom door closed and locked it from the outside.

"...Ayasaki?!" Lucario shouted as he pounded on the locked door.

"Sorry Lucario but, it's a dare. Hope you can endure diarrhea."

"WHAT?!" Lucario roared.

"...Should've made the bathrooms soundproof as well." Kai muttered before walking away from the locked bathroom. Kai walked back to the main room and sat down next to Lily and Hus, who were both asleep. Elenia looked over to Kai.

"Really? You just had to do that?" Elenia asked, annoyed.

"Yep! I couldn't resist. You can't resist dem pokemon references!" Kai replies, grinning.

"So, did you set up the X and Y Malamer episode?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, the remaining pokemon should be done viewing it now." Elenia said. On cue, the remaining pokemon came out of a room thinking and muttering things to themselves.

"...Uh...guys?" Kai asked.

"...Hm...Yeah?" The pokemon responded.

"Reaction?" Elenia muttered.

"...Hm...I wonder how that Malamar was able to get away with that...and just by using hypnosis."

"...Okay...Now, onto the truths!" Kai shouted smiling as Lucario walked into the room, glaring at the host.

"Hey, hey, no need to glare and be hostile. It was a dare, deal with it. Now how long have you known Sir Aaron?" Kai asked.

"Almost my entire life. Though that may have been a dare, that gives you no right to lock me in a bathroom, especially a bathroom with a bomb disguised as a trash can." Lucario said. Kai looked over to Elenia.

"_That's _where you put it?" Kai asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Nobody even _uses _that bathroom, so I just put it there." Elenia said. Kai shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." Kai said.

"I don't exactly get mad when Pittoo calls me that, I may get a bit irritated but not really angry or mad. It's mostly the other way around, when I call Pittoo that nickname Lady Palutena came up with, he gets all angry and annoyed at me."

"...Did it seriously never occur to you that he _DOESN'T LIKE _that nickname?" Elenia asked.

"...Maybe?" Pit said while he quietly sat in the corner of shame, sulking.

"I was scouting the area to find some ducks for our shooter/sniper to shoot at, instead of finding ducks, I found a letter with the Smash Ball symbol on it, it said I was accepted into the 2014 Super Smash Brothers Tournament, after we were all done packing everything we needed, we were instantly teleported to the Smash Mansion, and that's how I got accepted into Smash Bros."

"Cool story bro, now the next Golden Guest is: Smell da Roses!"

"_Truths:_

_Mario: If your main job was a plumber, then how did you become a doctor?_

_Rosalina: How did you manage to grow up as an orphan?_

_Falco: How and what was your childhood like?_

_Dares:_

_Diddy: Throw P-Balloons at Fox, Falco and Wolf_

_All the Koopalings: React to said dare_

_Iggy: Take a picture of said three Smashers being P-Balloonified and show it to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina and Yoshi_

_Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Rosalina: React to said photo of Fox, Falco and Wolf being inflated by P-Balloons_

_Ludwig: Film the whole thing about Diddy Kong throwing P-Balloons at said three Smashers and upload it into YouTube_

_Shulk: Do the Harlem Shake_"

"Mama-mia...Not-a this again-a…" Mario muttered. Elenia cleared her throat as round-framed glasses appeared on her face.

"The spin-off Doctor Mario game is mostly a different universe but still technically in the Mario franchise, so Doctor Mario's world/game is mostly a alternate universe to the actual Mario worlds. That may explain why Doctor Mario is slower but more powerful than the regular Mario, he may even be smarter than the actual Mario as well...but that's probably not true. As you saw Mario's over-exaggerated expression, this question has been asked many times, don't worry though, I'm sure he will gladly explain it to anyone who asks, no matter how many he has to explain it." Elenia said as the glasses disappeared.

"I got separated from my mother while we were exploring galaxies and planets, I never saw her or my family ever again." Rosalina said.

"...Well that just got dark." Kai said.

"Horrible, gorey, and basically just really really dark. It was almost like a kill or be killed kind of childhood."

"...Sounds like Dangan Ronpa except with more technologically advanced ways to kill people." Elenia said. Diddy hesitated before he threw the P-Balloons at Fox, Falco, and Wolf. The Koopalings snickered as they saw the three inflated smashers float around the Kaishiro Mansion, they started to laugh when the hostess and host decided to spin and toss the inflated smashers around. Iggy somehow was able to take the picture during his laughing fit and handed it to Mario. Mario stared at the picture for a minute before handing it to Peach as the other smashers gathered around to take a peek at the photo. They all sweat-dropped at the photo and gave it back to Iggy. Ludwig finished recording the video and uploaded it to YouTube.

"Only 200 views this time...refresh...now 500." Ludwig muttered.

"The...Harlem Shake? What exactly is that?" Shulk asked.

"A really big trend that happened in 2012. I think it also made it's way into 2013." Kai said while opening his laptop. After 17 seconds of typing Kai pulled up a video and showed it to Shulk.

"I just have to do that?" Shulk asks.

"Yeah, can you do that?" Elenia asks.

"I...I'm not really sure I can do this 'Harlem Shake'." Shulk admitted.

"You _don't _have a choice. You either do the dare or..." Kai trailed off and pulled a lever, revealing a huge pit full of colorful (and drooling) fangirls.

"...Get sent to the fangirl pit." Elenia finished.

"Shizaku finally finished setting up the fangirl pit." Kai muttered. Suddenly Kai's face turned into a menacing and tortuous grin.

"Hey El, I got an idea." Kai said.

"Oh? What's that?" Elenia asks. Kai whispered something in her ear and Elenia's face morphed into a devilish grin. Elenia whispered something back before facing Shulk.

"Shulk...come here please." Elena said smiling, a dark aura flowing around her. Shulk gulped trying to reach for his Monado. He soon found himself hitting the floor face-first, the orange spear at his neck.

"Oh, Loyal Fangirls! We offer this wonderful young man for you all to play with! As an added bonus, you may also 'inspect' this magnificent weapon!" Kai said holding up the Monado.

"Though one small favour...Make him do the Harlem Shake, that is all we ask of you!" Kai finished as Elenia tossed him into the pit of, now screaming in joy, fangirls. Kai then tossed in the Monado. Shulk's scream could be heard for a few seconds before being drowned out by the cheers of the fangirls. The smashers flinched when they heard Shulk scream, and their faces morphed into one of horror when they heard the cheers of the fangirls.

"...You two...What even are you people?!" Ike shouts, horrified of what he witnessed.

"Hmm...An Avatar/Persona and OC with Author Powers that Host a ToD Show. Need I say more?" Elenia asks. After Elenia said that, a disc flew out of the Fangirl Pit and Kai caught it.

"Ah, this must be the video footage of him doing the Harlem Shake. Might as well make an extra copy for the fangirls." Kai said as he scanned the disc.

"Why? What exactly is on the disc?" Elena asked.

"Shulk Harlem Shaking...in his underwear?" Kai questioned confused and grossed out.

"...Yeah, that copy is _definitely _going to the fangirls." Elenia said, looking a bit green.

"Anywho...The next Golden Guest is: Guest!" Kai shouted.

"_Truths:_

_King Dedede: When did you become the King of Dreamland?_

_Bowser: When did you become the King also?_

_Peach: Since when did the Koopalings (yes, this includes Bowser Jr.) become spoiled brats?_

_Dares:_

_Diddy Kong: Inflate Falco with a helium tank and then when he's balloon-ified enough, then, if you want, you can yank the tank hose from him and watch him fly around the room until he deflates_

_Wolf: Take pictures of Falco being inflated and then being deflated and show said photos to King Dedede, Fox and Krystal_

_King Dedede, Fox and Krystal: React to said photos_

_Lucas: Film Falco being inflated and then flying around the room until he deflates and then upload it into YouTube_

_Sonic: Google "Knuckles" and "obese" and react to it_

_Peach and Lucario: Read as many trollfics by Eogrus as you can and then react to it._"

"I _always_ have been a king! The Waddle Dees have been servants to my family for years, and so-"

"They belong to you and work for you, blah, blah, blah. Moving on, Rep-Bowser?" Elenia questioned.

"Same as Dedede. Family Heritage."

"They _always_ have been spoiled brats. From what I've heard, Bowser has always spoiled them. The most popular toys, 5-Star food, best weapons, ect. So let's just say, he'll spoil them _until _death."

Diddy gave an apologetic look to Falco before inflating him.

"You're not gonna pull off the hose?" Elenia asked. Diddy shook his head.

"Don't worry, you _don't _have to. We'll do it _for_ you." Kai said while he mercilessly ripped the hose from Falco's beak. The smashers winced as they watched Falco fly around the room, swirls in his eyes as if he were dizzy. Wolf and Lucas filmed and took pictures of Falco flying around the mansion before uploading the footage to YouTube and showing the images to King Dedede, Fox, and Krystal. King Dedede and Fox stared at the photo for a couple minutes before tossing it into the fangirl pit.

*Reaction to Knuckles Obese*

Sonic:...Why am I not surprised?

Elenia: Who knows? Let's get back to the dares!

*Back to the show*

"Alright, the next Golden Guest is: DaRiot!"

"_Truths:_

_Lucas: When you saved the world from the Pig King, did your dad recover from his depression after he lost your mom and your brother to the Pig Army?_

_Diddy: How did you meet Banjo, Conker, Timber and many others?_

_Fox: How did you meet Prince Tricky?_

_Dares:_

_Falco: Run away from Sharknado. Run like the wind!_

_Wolf and Palutena: Swap outfits with each other for 5 minutes_

_Diddy and Bowser Jr: Switch bodies with each other for an hour_

_Fox: Watch at least one Cleveland Show episode and react to Kendra's obesity (no offense to people that are actually fat)_

_Peach, Ike, Zelda, Lucario and Shulk: Watch that T.U.F.F. Puppy episode called "Dog Daze" and react to the whole thing (especially that "I'm a pretty pirate princess and I'm going to the woodpecker ball" line)_

_Greninja, Krystal, Rosalina, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Sheik: Do the Cha-Cha Slide_

_Marth: Google your name and "weight gain" and react to it_"

"I-It took awhile, b-but my dad did recover from his depression. I just w-wonder how he's doing r-right now."

"...Oee."(...School.)

"I saved Tricky from a this reptilian tribe. I was on a mission to try and stop the planet from cracking and exploding."

"Run? Why? It's just a shark right? I'll just blast it with my blaster!" Falco exclaims.

"Sooo many questions! Sharky attack the bird!" Elenia commands. Just as Elenia commanded a shark appeared out of nowhere and lunged at Falco. Falco shot at it a couple times, but the blasts seemed to bounce off the creature. Falco gulped before he ran for his life.

"THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD ME TO RUN! I'M SORRY! CALL OFF THE SHARKS!"

"No. Now onto the next dare!" Kai shouts, a grin on his face. Wolf groaned as his outfit swapped with Palutena's.

"Why is this outfit so small?! This kind of equipment was not meant for the battlefield!" Palutena exclaims, trying to fit the outfit on her body.

"Why are your clothes so big and heavy?! This outfit won't save my life, it'll just get me killed the first 5 seconds on the battlefield! And who battles with heavy jewelry weighing down their spine and head?!" Wolf shouts while trying to keep the outfit from falling on the floor and expose his body.

"Apparently this Goddess." Elenia said.

"Alright, just keep that up for five minutes and your dare will be done!" Kai said. Diddy and Bowser Jr swapped bodies.

"Why does this body feel so itchy?!" Bowser Jr. whined as he scratched at every part of his temporary body.

"Why does this body feel so small?" Diddy asked as he sat in Bowser Jr's clown car scratching his head in confusion.

*Reaction to Kendra's Obesity*

Fox:...I am done. I am SO done with these videos!

*Fox storms out of the room*

Kai: Welp, Fox is on a rampage...FALCO GO AND CALM DOWN YOUR BUDDY!

Falco: KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!

Elenia: I GOT THIS! *Rushes off*

*Hang on a moment we'll be right back!*

_*Crashing and blasting sounds can be heard in the background along with a few curses*_

*After 15 minutes*

"Hah...ugh...finally caught you...you damn fox…" Elenia muttered out of breath. Fox was trapped in a orange and black seal and was now floating in the air as Kai threw him around the mansion.

"I got Shark to stop chasing Falco, thanks for stopping Fox from wrecking the mansion El."

"Y-Yeah. No problem, but damn this fox is fast." Elenia mummered.

*T.U.F.F Puppy Reaction*

Shulk:...Kai, where exactly are people finding these videos?

Kai: Internet or Television. Mostly internet though.

Peach, Ike, Zelda, Lucario: *Sliding out of the room*

Elenia: Get back to the video before I drag you back.

Kai: Back to the show…?

*Back to the show!*

"Alright. Greninja, Krystal, Rosalina, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Sheik, it's time for you guys to do the Cha-Cha slide. I'm pretty sure Kirby knows what to do though, do you all have what it takes to score a perfect 100?" Kai said while handing them a tutorial. After they read it, they nodded and seemed pretty confident. Kai snapped his fingers and a table with three chairs appeared. Kai and Elenia took their seats while they prepared their score cards. Elenia pulled the third seat out from under the table as a raven haired male with blue highlights fell into it from the ceiling.

"'Sup." The guy said.

"'Sup Shizaku, nice to see you again." Kai said with a small grin as Elenia smiled a bit.

"Looks like the show is still going on. How are you two holding up?"

"Not too bad, I guess. But for now, they need judgement." Kai said as he stared at the smashers who were now preparing to do the Cha-Cha slide. As they stood in position, the smashers did a synchronized Cha-Cha slide, ending with a taunt of their own. Kai gave a 19, Elenia gave a 20, and Shizaku gave a 17, a final score card fluttered down from one of the walls and somehow landed onto the table with the number '19' sketched onto it.

"Alright, Ayato gave a 19. Let's tally up the scores!"

-_After a few seconds of calculating_-

"75 points out of 100! Impressive, but not the best either, but hey, who knows? Maybe you'll get a better score next time!" Kai said.

"Marth, you know what to do." Elenia said.

*Reaction*

Marth: Another one of these?!

Kai: Yeah.

Marth: What are people doing with their time?!

Elenia: Making art.

Marth:...Did I ever tell you two how much I hate you?

Kai and Elenia: Plenty of times. We just don't take it as an insult.

Marth: *Slamming his head on the keyboard*

Kai: If that breaks, you're paying for a new one.

*Back to the show!*

"Now then, the next Golden Guest is MajesticXerneas!" Elenia shouted as she held his/her letter filled with truths and dares.

"_Dares:_

_Bowser Jr. Inflate Diddy Kong with helium and then let him fly around the room until he deflates_

_Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, King Dedede, Sonic, Toon Link, Link, Palutena, Lucina, Dark Pit, Pit, two Robins, Ice Climbers, Shulk and Ike: Watch that Passover movie called "Prince of Egypt" and react to it (I know you guys don't celebrate Passover, but it's just for fun, so no hard feelings, 'mkay?)_

_Jigglypuff: Put Fox, Falco, Wolf, R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch to sleep with Sing; after that, draw on their faces_

_Fox, Falco, Wolf, R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch: When you eventually wake up, look in the mirror and react to your vandalized faces_

_Sheik: Film said reaction and upload it into YouTube_

_Samus: Take a picture of said reaction_

_Greninja and Lucario: Read the "Subpar Smash Broas: The Reel Sekwel" and react to it_

_Truths:_

_Zelda: When and how did you first learn to disguise yourself as Sheik?_

_Lucina: Who is your mom?_

_Greninja: How did you end up as a newcomer for Smash?_

_Lucas: How did you react to coming back to Smash as a DLC?_

_Ness: How did you react to Lucas coming back as a DLC?_

_Popo: Is it true that you might come back as a DLC soon?_"

Bowser Jr. inflated Diddy, or well, tried to. Diddy ran away as soon as he heard his name and the word 'helium'.

"..." Bowser Jr. didn't even bother to chase him this time.

"...Want us to get him for you?" Kai asked. Bowser Jr. simply nodded as he tapped the helium tank. Elenia grabbed a hookshot and aimed it at Diddy, before shooting, the hook wrapping itself onto Diddy's leg and dragging him back to Elenia. Diddy was in a panic, literally screaming and trying to throw himself _everywhere_. The host and hostess were trying not to knock him out and Shizaku was just sighing from his spot on the ceiling.

"...This dare isn't even supposed to take this long." Kai muttered.

"It's just Diddy who's stalling." Elenia finished while dropping Diddy on the floor in front of Bowser Jr.

"Go ahead Kiddo. We need to get this dare over with. No more interruptions." Kai said as Bowser Jr. pouted before filling Diddy with helium, after he seemed to be filled to his limit, Bowser Jr ripped the cord from his mouth and watch Diddy fly around the room with glee.

*Prince of Egypt Movie Reaction*

Shulk and the two Robins: *Entranced to the movie and not uttering a word*

Lucina, Rosalina, and Palutena: *Conversing among one another while watching some parts of the movie*

Kirby: *Distracted by the popcorn in Peach's hands*

Peach: *Busy trying to keep the popcorn away from Kirby*

King Dedede: *Is asleep*

Toon Link and the Ice Climbers: *Watching the movie and talking while sitting on Dedede*

Dark Pit: *Nodding off to sleep*

Pit: *Watching the movie but is confused*

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Link: *Playing cards*

Ike: *Conversing with the Host and Hostess* Looks like everyone is happy with the arrangement...and surprisingly no screaming.

Kai: Huh...Maybe we should hold movie night more often then.

Elenia: Yeah. Though, we should probably separate some of the smashers from one another...they may trash the place like last movie night.

Ike:...But we were the ones cleaning.

Kai: True, but you guys _did _make the mess. We're not your maids, we do not clean up after your messes once you make them. So no complaints right?

Ike:...Nope. No complaints here.

Elenia and Kai: Good. Also MajesticXerneas? No hard feelings!

*Back to the show*

"Jigglypuff, do your thing." Elenia said while taking a sip of her fresh Earl Grey tea. Jigglypuff had a gleeful look on her face as she sang, the Golden Guests, host and hostess protected by a soundproof barrier, the other smashers were not so lucky. A devious smile came across Jigglypuff's face as she started to draw on _**every **_smasher'sface. She had drawn, and quite beautifully, everyone's worst fear. The host and hostess holding letters of dares and truths of the ToD show you're reading about now. ***Crash***

_**Whoops.**_

Kai glared at the air.

"Seriously?"

_**Hey, you're not fixing that wall are you?**_

"..."

_**Yeah, that's what I thought.**_

"...Elenia, are the smashers awake?"

"Almost. You got a stick?" Elenia asked. Kai nodded and handed her a stick she found outside. Elenia poked every smasher with the stick and they all woke up immediately and went to a mirror nearby to see what the Golden Guests were snickering at. The aftermath: The smashers were screaming for towels and water to get the marker stains off their faces. Sheik was filming the whole ordeal while Samus took photos.

"New background picture." Samus muttered as she rubbed some of the marker off her face.

*Reaction to Subpar Smash Broas: The Reel Sekwel*

Lucario: GRAAAAAAAAH! *Starts destroying the room*

Greninja:...*Internally screaming for Mercy*

Kai:...

Elenia: Let's get back to the show.

*Back to the smashers who are waiting to see if anyone's died*

Lucario was fuming when they got out of the room and Greninja was questioning himself about his sanity.

"...Do I even want to kn-"  
"NO." Was Lucario's reply to the Smasher who asked.

"Anywho, onto the truths!" Elenia said as she looked over the letter.

"Zelda! When did you learn to disguise yourself as Sheik?"

"By practicing my magic and testing it's limits. It's an easy escape if you look like the opposite gender."

"My mother? Well...that honestly depends really, it could be FemaleRobin, Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, or Olivia. Though my actual, or 'canon', mother would most likely be Sumia."

"..." Greninja starts signing to the hostess and host.

"He says that he got a letter while he was training and it was an invitation to the Smash tournament."

"I-I was surprised when I got the news of b-being DLC, b-but really happy because I could s-see my friends a-again!" Lucas said with a smile.

"I was honestly surprised, after so many days of fighting and losing, I was just about to give up hope until he saved me from Bowser's wrath. I nearly burst out crying when we done with the match, hugged him and uh...wouldn't let him go until Master Hand promised me Lucas would stay for the tournament."

"It's really unlikely we'd be the next DLC, but that would be a surprising thing that may happen. Not now though, maybe in the next tournament?"

"Alright, that's all the time we have for this chapter! Join us, Kai (Ayasaki) and Elenia, next time when we answer more truths and dares on Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style!"

**After the Show**

Construction was going on inside of the Kaishiro mansion as Ayato and Shizaku lead the construction crew and ordered them what to do. The mansion was being decorated with four different themes for the holidays they have missed and the upcoming holiday. Each holiday would be decorated equally into four different sections of the Kaishiro mansion.

"Let's see...we need more tinsel for the Christmas section, a few more baskets of fruit for Thanksgiving, some skull decor for Halloween, and a lot of pink and fluffy ribbons for Valentine's day." Ayato listed as Shizaku shouted the order to the construction crew. The other two, of this quartet, were busy looking through the other letters they didn't have the chance to get to and nearly winced at the weight of all the letters.

"Damn...we missed all that? We really need to catch up with these letters." Kai muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Elenia whispered back.

"...Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?...Oh. OH." Elenia said realization hitting her face as she stares at the ceiling above her, a strong presence was emitting from outside the mansion and was now entering.

**-Back at Shizaku and Ayato's area-**

"Hmm...what else are we missing?" Ayato wondered aloud.

"_**You two need help?**_" Master Hand asked.

"Hm? Oh, actually yeah, what do you think we're missing from the holidays themes?" Shizaku asked.

"_**Most likely more colors that fit the theme. Though you may have the decorations and supplies, there isn't much color to fit the holiday themes.**_"

"'Kay. Anything else?" Ayato asked while looking down at the floating hand.

"Not much else for decoration, but rather do you think you can your senses checked out for not greeting your creator properly?" Kaishiro asked as she floated upside down, staring at Ayato with narrowed eyebrows. Ayato's eyes widened as his lens-less glasses turning slightly crooked as he clumsily greets Kaishiro with a bow. Kaishiro, or Aya, just laughed and giggled at his reaction.

"Just joking around Ayato, sorry if I scared you a bit." Kaishiro said, a light smile on her face. She looks down and sees Master Hand, and her smile quickly turns into a grin as she floats down towards him.

"Master Hand!" Kaishiro shouts as she hugs the floating hand, the hand happily complying to the hug as best as he can.

"_**Hello Aya, it is good to see you again...It has been awhile since that last time we met.**_" Master Hand says.

"Yep! But it's nice to finally see you again!" Kaishiro chirps, a smile gracing her face along with some anime-style cherryblossoms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone, Master Hand, you know Kaishiro?!" Ayato and Shizaku ask, shocked at the news.

"_**Er...Yes, I know Aya. Though I never expected to see her again, but I am rather curious, why are you shocked by this?**_"

"We never knew that you knew our creator! She's always fandom hopping and dimension jumping, but holy hell, we never expected her to have known you!" Ayato and Shizaku shout at the same time. Kaishiro giggled and hugged Master Hand again.

"You shouldn't be so surprised you know? Though I can see why you two would be surprised. Your lazy and introverted creator met someone very important and of high-power and is good friends with them, surprisingly I'm surprised that you had even wanted to see me again." Kaishiro said truthfully. Master Hand went silent for a few seconds, before lightly poking Kaishiro's side.

"_**Now, now. Why wouldn't I like to see you again? There is no reason not to like you, now stop with the negative thinking about yourself. You're going to make your Avatars, OCs, and friends worried. You wouldn't want that happening would you?**_" Master Hand asked. Kaishiro shook her head and gave a reassuring smile to the now worried Golden Guests who were earlier talking amongst one another for some ideas of truths and dares. Once they saw that she was okay, they went back to chatting, plotting, and laughing. Kaishiro then turned to Master Hand and poked one of his fingers with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me back into reality. Though you don't poke a creator without being poked back." Kaishiro said. Unbeknownst to Kaishiro and Master Hand, the host and hostess were watching from one of the rooms.

"Hey El…"

"Yeah?"

"You think those two would make a good couple?"

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello everyone! Slow update I know, but it's better than nothing. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to everyone's truths and dares, but I will soon! So don't worry, see you all in the next chapter Creators!**


	10. Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!

"Happy Valentine's day everyone!" Elenia shouted happily. The smashers looked at Elenia as if she'd grown a second head.

"Hey Kai, why is she so happy about Valentine's day?" Megaman asked.

"'Cause Valentine's day is a day of love. And you know what else has love in it? Relationships, and relationships are well...ships." Kai answered while looking through the reviews/letters.

"Nice description." Dark Pit mummered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Then make up a better. I dare you." Kai muttered back, venom lacing his voice. Lily sat by Kai, and tugged at his sleeve.

"Yeah Lily?" Kai said with a smile as he looked down towards her, all traces of negative energy dipassitating immediately. Lily holds up her paws.

"I want a hug!" Lily says grabbing the air a bit to emphasize her point. Kai laughed and gently lifted her up and gave Lily a gentle hug. Hus hops over and stares at Kai.

"I want food." Hus said, a smile on his face when he sees that both his friends are happy today. Elenia puts down a bowl of pokemon food and a bowl of water onto the floor so Hus can easily eat in peace.

"Shall we start the show?" Elenia asks with a small giggle.

"Yeah, of course." Kai says as he turns on the cameras.

_**Showtime!**_

"Welcome back to Smash Truth or Dare Creator Style! We are your host and hostess Kai and Elenia! Continuing on from the last chapter, we welcome the Golden Guest: RoxieStar89! Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you! It's great to be here! Here are my truths and dares:

_Truth(s):_

_Wolf: Why do you go by "Lord O'Donnell"? And, really, why did you kick out Andrew and Pigma?_

_Wario: How did you star in Wario Ware series and why?_

_Captain Falcon: Since when did you become a racer?_

_Lucas: Since when did anyone start the trend of writing the "Cute Toot House" and "Hot Topic Crew" series?_

_Dare(s):_

_Charizard: Inflate Greninja with a helium tank_

_Fox: Google your full name and "inflated", "balloonified", "obese", "full", etc. and react to every result of that_

_Wolf: Take a picture of Fox's reaction_

_Falco: Read "Krystal's Farting Problem" and react to it_

_Palutena: Read at least one fanfic about yourself farting and react to it_

_Dark Pit: Film said reaction and upload it into YouTube; if you want, you can also show it to Pit_

_Pit: React to said footage_"

"I go by 'Lord O'Donnell' because it makes me sound like I'm royalty. I also kicked out Andrew and Pigma because they were useless to me."

Charizard sighed and grabbed the helium tank.

"Racing seemed to fit me, since I was good at it, and mainly because racing seemed to attract the ladies! Too bad it doesn't help anymore unless I'm in battle."

"I-I don't k-know but it seems really p-popular now...maybe it was a t-trend that started last year?"

Charizard sighed as he grabbed the helium tank and walked over to Greninja, the smasher accepting of dare because if he refused he'd be pushed into the fangirl pit or be hit by the panic button or Arceus knows what the host and hostess have on hand, and allowed himself to be inflated.

*Reaction to Balloonified Fox*

Fox:...I honestly hate you two. Even more then O'Donnell.

Wolf: I hate you too.

Kai and Elenia: Thanks.

Fox: Why?...Just why is this even a thing?!

Kai: Memes? Art? Just for kicks/fun?

Elenia: Hey, as long as people has gotten a laugh out of the images then you should be happy too. Now, O'Donnell you got the picture?

Wolf: Yup. Now can we get out of this room before I puke from the images?

Kai: Yeah. Back to the show for you, and Reaction time for the reader!

*Reaction to Krystal's Farting Problem*

Falco: What the actual hell is this?

Kai: Popular story from your section of Fanfiction.

Falco:...We should show this Fox, he is going to seriously SNAP at the ridiculousness of this.

Kai: Good idea, but maybe some other time, right now we gotta make you do a LOT of dares.

Elenia: Now then, the next reaction!

*Reaction to Palutena's Farting Problem*

Palutena: That is not me! I wouldn't do any of this!

Kai: Yeah. Sure.

Elenia: So you wouldn't fart? Not even once? Doesn't really seem natural you know?

Dark Pit: *Filming* Since when is anything about this goddess natural? I mean seriously, this goddess has freakin' GREEN hair that defies gravity!

Elenia: Eh, true. Ooh! Look! She's turning red from embarrassment and anger, and she's starting to scream and rant!

Kai: Nice, quality material to film for a viral video!

Dark Pit: On it. *Starts filming Palutena's rant*

Kai and Elenia: Back to the show!

*Back to the worried and scared Pit*

"What happened?! I heard screaming and laughing, what happened in there?!" Pit was nearly shouting at this point.

"Palutena ranting and Dark Pit filming. Here, we need you to watch this." Elenia, handed him the video.

"Okay...?" Pit used the hostess and host's laptop to watch the video and snickered, amused by Palutena's reaction.

"Alright, the next Golden Guest is: LadyKenny! Welcome to this show full of craziness!" Kai shouted.

"Thank you, it's nice to be on show.

_Dare(s):_

_Fox, Wolf, Falco and Samus: Play that South Park game called "Chef's Luv Shack" in multiplayer mode on the "Hot &amp; Heavy level (eight rounds)" and expect a "Pressure Round (sorry, only one person can do that round while everyone else watches)". React to a huge drill going into Cartman's butt (Fun fact: You must correctly answer at least seven out of ten questions in order to watch the aliens probe Cartman by making said drill going into his butt). Also, react to 8 randomly-picked mini-games after each round._

_Sonic: Film said reaction to Cartman getting probed by aliens and then upload it on YouTube_

_Lucario: Snap a photo of said reactions to the entire game (including "Pressure Round")_

_Zelda and Lucina: Play "Cho Aniki: Bakuretsu Ranto Hen" and react to it_

_Ganondorf: Have Sonic give you the camcorder that he used earlier to film said reaction_

_Mario, Luigi and Yoshi: Watch that Austin Powers clip about Fat Bastard participating in a Sumo Wrestling match as a Sumo wrestler and react to it_

_Peach: Watch that "Northwest Mansion Mystery" episode from Gravity Falls and react to Pacifica Northwest being abused by her parents_

_Truth(s):_

_Pikachu: Is is true that the next Pokemon region will be based on Southeast Asia (ever heard of the Pokemon Plus and Minus Versions rumors?)_

_Sonic: Will you still star in future Sonic games after the Sonic Boom games?_

_Everyone else: If there will be the next Super Smash Bros. game, will you be looking forward to that? And really, if there will be more newcomers at all, which one would you expect for those newcomers to be?_"

*Reaction to Cartman getting probed*

Samus: What the f*ck is this?!

Fox:...I think it's best not to question video game logic anymore.

Wolf and Falco: Agreed.

Sonic: *Films while trying not to puke*

Lucario: *Taking pictures*

*Reaction to Cho Aniki: Bakuretsu Ranto Hen*

Lucina: Zelda...What exactly is this?

Zelda: I honestly don't know, but do I honestly want to know?

Elenia: Probably not.

Ganondorf: Why am I the one filming?

Kai: 'Cause the dare said so. Now onto the next reaction!

*Austin Powers Reaction*

Mario:...Mama-mia help us.

Luigi: *Shaking and on the floor rocking back and forth*

Yoshi: *Curling up next to Luigi*

Kai and Elenia:...

*Reaction to 'Northwest Mansion Mystery'*

Peach: Aw...poor girl, why would her parents do that?

Kai: They're idiots, why else?

Elenia: And they're spoiled too.

Peach: True...Aw, they broke the curse.

Elenia: Cute right?

Kai:...Back to the show ladies!

*Back to the show!*

"Now onto the truths! Pikachu, is that true about the region?" Kai asks.

"Most likely no, but you never know, it may happen."

"Yes! I am Sega's mascot after all."

"A new tournament? Of course we'd look forward to that! Though for newcomers? Most likely someone from a popular series or someone from the old tournaments."

"Nice, now our next Golden Guest is: luluproxy!"

"I DARE FNAF TO EAT EVERYONE IN THIS EPS NOWWWWWWW"

"...Okay. I guess that counts us hosts too. WE CALL FOXY!" Elenia and Kai shouted, turning small and jumping into Foxy's mechanical mouth full of sharp teeth. After dodging and nimbly sliding through Foxy's mechanical body they fell out of the opening in Foxy's stomach.

"Wooo! That was fun!" Elenia said while returning to normal size. Kai was turned back, but was still the size of a toddler. When they were met with silence they realized that everyone was gone except for the FNAF group.

"Can you...uh...spit them back out?" Kai asked. The group nodded and the smashers were soon hitting the floor and covered in wires and oil.

"Well then...Our next Golden Guest is: not bowser! Welcome, and Bowser this better not be you."

"...It's not I swear!" Bowser shouted.

"Whatever, but anyway welcome not bowser!"

"_Dares_

_Mario jump off a cliff_

_Luigi mourn for your brother_

_Sonic drown_

_Bowser kill waluigi_

_Wario eat waluigi's corpse_

_Marth take the portal gun and trap mega man in a endless portal_

_Truths_

_Bowser when did you first meet peach?_

_Greninja have you ever seen the rain coming down on a sunny day?_

_pit do you want a girlfriend?_

_Samus are you a samurai?_"

Kai teleported Mario to a cliff, Luigi as well, and shoved Mario off the cliff. Luigi then cried for his brother while Kai patted him on the back and teleported him back to the Kaishiro Mansion, while resurrecting Mario of course. Elenia summoned a shark tank filled to the brim with water and shoved Sonic into it. Sonic, in a panic, started to freak out and pound against the tank and lost most of his oxygen before drowning. The host and hostess unfortunately had to revive him. A tied up Waluigi fell from the ceiling as Shizaku lands next to him, sniper rifle in hand.

"Damn, this guy surprisingly runs fast. Too bad he can't beat the eye to hand coordination of a sniper."

"Nice job Shi, now Bowser, time for you to kill this guy." Kai said while kicking Waluigi towards Bowser. Bowser immediately roasted Waluigi in fire and tossed him over to Wario who gladly ate him.

"What exactly is a portal gun?" Marth asks.

"It's a gun that shoots portals. Duh." Elenia said while looking through her inventory for the portal gun. Once she found it, she took it out of her inventory and tossed it over to Marth. He caught it, but stumbled a bit.

"Alright, we need you to shoot a portal up at the ceiling, then shoot a portal directly under the portal you shot at the ceiling to the floor."

"Um...What?"

"...Shoot a portal up at the ceiling then shoot another one directly under it. Shoot the other portal at the floor tile directly under the ceiling where you shot the first portal, got it."

"Yes...I think." Marth said while shooting portal at the ceiling and shooting another at the floor. Elenia then appeared with Megaman in her hands and dropped him into the portal, where he fell in an endless loop.

"Now onto the truths!" Elenia shouted.

"I met Peach when I first kidnapped her. Honestly was expecting a huge fight, but didn't get one until later."

"Yes, plenty of times actually."

"W-What?! Um, no thank you!"

"What? No, I'm definitely NOT a samurai."

"Er...Next Golden Guest! Please give a warm welcome to: legs of god!"

"Hello and I give the hosts a human sized slingshot.

_Dares_

_Bowser do a mortal combat fatality to Mario._

_Luigi brutally murder Sonic._

_Peach burn Sonic's corpse with turnips somehow._

_Wario eat sonics fried corpse._

_Gannondorf read moby dick by Herman Melville_

_Toon Link watch wind waker hacked_

_Truths_

_Link are you done with the game yet?_

_Palutena have you ever used your rejuvenation potion on people?_

_one more dare_

_Marth say believe it! As a catch phrase._"

"Ooh! A new weapon! Thanks legs of god!"

*Time Skip because I have no idea how to do a fatality*

Luigi was shaking in fear and refusing to kill Sonic.

"Dude, we're going to revive him, just whack him with an axe until he's dead!"

"N-N-No-a!"  
"...Panic-Button time." Elenia muttered as she fired the panic button at Luigi, and after a few moments he started screaming uncontrollably and swinging wildly around the room with an axe. The ironic part? Sonic got caught in the crossfire. After a few hits to the head and body he was down. Peach walked over to Sonic's corpse and put down a few bomb infused turnips that soon exploded and burned Sonic's body, it sent the corpse flying onto a table where Wario ate Sonic with ease.

"'Moby Dick'? What's that?" Gannondorf asked. Kai walked over and handed him a book.

"It's about the story of Captain Ahab's revenge against Moby Dick, a sperm whale. Heard it was quite good, but never got the time to read it."

*Reaction to the Hack Wind Waker*

Toon Link: *Is freaked out by some of the hacks* But not too bad I guess…

*Back to the Show!*

"Yeah."

"No. After the whole vegetable fiasco I never used the rejuvenation ever again."

"Uh...Believe it?"

"Okay, next Golden Guest: number 7! Most likely legs of god again but who knows?"

"I give a human sized slingshot to the hosts

_Dares_

_Bowser mortal kombat fatality to mario_

_Gannon get that bitch a cannon bitches love cannons_

_Luigi react to mario goes berserk_

_Sonic die*shoots with bazooka_

_Kirby fuse with jigglypuff_

_Truths_

_Lucina can you guess who your most popular spouse is in fire emblem awakening?_

_Gannondorf is that dragon going to be a problem._

_two more dares_

_Marth believe it is now your catch phrase use it._

_Toon Link react to wind waker hacking._"

"Thanks for the second human sized slingshot!"

*Timeskip again*

"...Okay, but to who exactly?"

*Reaction*

Luigi:...I-Is-a t-t-that-a M-Mario?

Kai: Eyup.

Luigi:...P-Please-a send-a m-me a t-t-therapist-a.

*Back to the show!*

Sonic dies again by a bazooka.

"Ouch, dude dies twice this chapter." Kai said while poking Sonic's corpse with a stick. Kirby and Jigglypuff first dance in a synchronized dance before fusing with each other forming whatever you want to call them.

"My most popular spouse? Is it MaleRobin?"

"Dragon? Probably, if it's docile then it should be fine."

"'Believe it' is now my catchphrase?...Fine, if it is a dare then I must stick with it."

"I already did, but you can the tape of it if you want." Toon Link holds out the tape to number 7 who gladly takes it.

"Alrighty our next Golden Guest is: Dat1WeirdChick! Welcome to this crazy ToD show!"

"Thank you Elenia.

_Truth(s):_

_Dark Pit: Why do you call Pit "Pitstain" all the time?_

_Falco: Since when did "Hands off my bread" become a meme?_

_Sonic: How did you feel about that weasel named Fang having been scrapped from your games? And really, what do you think of Rouge and Shadow replacing him (Fun fact: Fang and Shadow are both gunslingers while the former and Rouge are both treasure hunters)?_

_King Dedede: Since when did people call your old Final Smash (that one back in Brawl) a "Big Gay Dance"?_

_Dare(s):_

_Falco: Listen to that Nightwish song called "Meadows of Heaven" and react to it_

_Fox: Put on a ballgown for 10 minutes_

_Zelda: Put a sleeping spell on Fox for at least 10 hours after he changes back to his usual outfit 10 minutes later (yes, you could even do that by pricking his finger if you want)_

_Wolf: Go to and try to find the "Wolf's Jail Time" series (yeah, that one about your weight gain) and react to it all_

_King Dedede: Film Wolf's reaction and upload it on YouTube_

_Two Robins: Try inflating each other with a helium tank (you could try to use a spell to turn off the tank once you did the dare)_

_Wario: Take a picture of two Robins inflating each other and show it to Lucina, Marth, Ike, Roy and Chrom_

_Marth, Lucina, Ike, Roy and Chrom: React to said picture_

_Palutena: Try to annoy Samus by singing a chorus part of "Let It Go". Expect a reaction._"

"Hey, if Pitstain is able to call me Pittoo then I get to call him Pitstain." Kuro/Dark Pit says with a huff.

"How should I know? People are just making weird stuff nowadays that other people find amusing."

"You have to admit though, some of those memes are hilarious." Kai said while scrolling through his phone.

"I felt a bit guilty and pretty sad, but that's video game life. You either get popular or get scraped."

"WHAAAAAT?! People called my brawl smash a 'Big Gay Dance'?!"

"Yup. You looked extremely ridiculous with that final smash y'know?"

"WHY?!"

"'Cause your final smash was ridiculous and made a huge mess while 'gay' was also insult back then, I think it still is an insult to some people." Kai explained.

*Reaction to Nightwish 'Meadows of Heaven' song*

Falco:...It's honestly quite touching and beautiful...and familiar in a way.

*Back to the show!*

"A ballgown. A BALLGOWN now. What's next? Samus' cameltoe?" Fox grumbles as his outfit switches into a ballgown. Zelda then threw a sleeping potion on him and he flopped onto the floor face-first.

"Alright, while we wait for Fox to get up, let's move on to the next dare. Another reaction and it has to deal with Wolf!"

"...Please tell me it's not Mishonh From God."

"It's not."

"Oh thank-"

"It's more weight gain stories!"

"...F*ck you."

*Reaction to Wolf's Jail*

Wolf:...I officially hate everyone in this world.

Kai: What a shame, not much people that live here you know.

Wolf:...I hate you both.

Elenia: Thank you for the compliment.

Wolf: Why do I even try?

Kai: 'Cause you never know when to stop running your mouth.

King Dedede: *Filming and focusing most of the filming on himself*

*Back to the show!*

Elenia set down two helium tanks in front of the Robins.

"Go nuts." She said as they quickly tried to inflate each other.

"...What's up with them? They seem eager to try and inflate their other self."

"I think it's because they wish for themselves not to be inflated or to see if this match settles the argument they had before."

"Oh yeah, it was the one with them arguing which was the better ship right?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Hey 'Saki." Lily says as she tugs on Kai's sleeve.

"Yeah?" He looks down towards her with a smile.

"What's a ship?" Lily asked with innocent eyes.

"...Something you'll learn about when you're older, but for now it's best not to ask about. Now, want a hug?" Kai asked as he picked up Lily. Lily giggles as she nods and is soon engulfed in a warm hug. Wario started taking pictures and showed one of them to Lucina, Marth, Ike, Roy and Chrom.

*Reaction to the picture*

Lucina, Marth and Chrom:...

Ike: *Sighs while face-palming*

Roy: This seems pretty normal around here.

Lucina, Marth, Ike and Chrom: You have NO idea.

*Back to the show!*

"_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back-_" Palutena barely dodged a fist that was aimed at her face before she ran as she heard an Arm cannon charge up.

"*Chuckle* Alright, next Golden Guest is: WeegeeTime! Hello and welcome to this show of randomness! Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you. Here are my Dares and Truths:

_Dare(s):_

_Wario, Link, two Robins, Meta Knight, Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sonic, Greninja and Lucario: Watch the "No No No Cat" clip and react to it_

_Mario: Take a picture of their reactions and upload it on YouTube_

_Jigglypuff: Sing that infamous song of yours; if anyone falls asleep, you know what to do_

_Ike: Inflate Captain Falcon with a helium tank_

_Dark Pit: Use the pocketwatch to hypnotize Fox, Falco and Wolf into doing weird stuff_

_Truth(s):_

_Pit: How did you meet Phosphora?_

_Dark Pit: How did you meet Viridi?_

_Pacman: How did you meet Ms. Pacman?_

_Mega Man: How were you born?_"

*Reaction to 'No no no cat*

Wario: *Plotting new ideas of using cats to gain money*

Link, FemaleRobin, MaleRobin, and Samus: This is a pleasant surprise.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf: Yeah, no kidding.

Sonic: It's like we get a brief moment of peace with this, even if it's a bit annoying.

Meta Knight, Greninja and Lucario:...*Not going to bother to say anything*

Mario: *Silently taking pictures and covering his ears*

Kai and Elenia:...Wow, that's a surprise. They're actually not complaining for once.

*Back to the other Smashers*

Jigglypuff sang, and nearly everybody fell asleep, the host and hostess didn't fall asleep and the Golden Guests were just chilling in their spot on their own personal throne. Jigglypuff chuckled and took out her favorite permanent marker and got to work on the blank canvas of the sleeping smashers. She went no mercy this time, vandalizing their faces AND clothing/armor. Drawing the host and hostess, worst fears and just covering EVERY inch of clothing with black marker. Once They woke up, they were in a panic once again, but Kai and Elenia threatened them if they waste time again. Ike pinched the bridge of his nose as he inflated the screaming Captain Falcon with helium while Dark Pit was hypnotizing Fox, Falco, and Wolf to do stupid things, like run into walls or dumping themselves into a garbage can or just repeatedly saying the samething over and over again.

"...Onto the truths." Kai muttered while punching Dark Pit in the back of the head and grabbing his pocketwatch.

"I met Phosphora during the war with Hades and Viridi. I think this mission was to take out Phosphora, since she is one of Viridi's...guards?"

"Same as Pitstain, met miss eight-year old during the war. She was seriously annoying."

" suddenly just appeared in the game and she was being chased by the other ghosts, and so I stepped in and saved her."

"I was made by Capcom, video game wise? Many other people."

"Welp, that's all the time we have here for this episode/chapter folks! Join us next time when we force smashers into answering truths and doing embarrassing dares! Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's day!"

**After the show**

Everyone in the mansion was busy. Running around trying to find the right person to give chocolates to. Some were arguing, some were watching from a distance, some were blushing, and a lot were just running around trying to find their crush. The Golden guests watched the smashers run around, amused as they stare at their own large basket full of chocolates, courtesy of the host and hostess of the show as appreciation of thanks. The baskets were filled to the brim with milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, vegan chocolate, caramel filled chocolate, mint filled chocolate, etc. Elenia on the other hand was blushing as she hands Shizaku her wrapped up chocolates. He gratefully accepted them and was blushing as well, he thanked her and gave a loving smile. Kai tossed a box of chocolates on the table towards Ayato.

"Don't think anything of it bro. Just don't want you to be alone on Valentine's day." Kai said while holding Lily and Hus.

"Heh. Thanks sis." Ayato gave a small grin as he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. Kai smiled a small smile as he saw his brother enjoying the chocolates he somewhat made for fun. Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched the Smashers from a distance as Aya talked to them. Crazy Hand was laughing like a maniac, as usual, and Master Hand was trying to keep his brother in check, also the usual. What was not usual? Crazy throwing Aya up into the air as she checked her laptop and was constantly being flipped into the air. Lucina, Palutena, Zelda, Samus, and FemaleRobin were staring at the trio with curiosity and interest.

"How is she doing that?" Lucina asked

"A better question is '_why _is she doing that?'" Samus replied.

"Probably for fun." Palutena replied.

"Yeah, but with _Crazy_ tossing you up in the air?" Samus replied.

"Hey, as long as she isn't bothered by this she should be fine...right?" Zelda said.

"I have to agree with Zelda, the girl isn't getting hurt no?" FemaleRobin said while checking her tomes.

"Well...I just wonder why she's allowing Crazy of all people and things to toss her around like a ball. She is the Author right?" Samus asks.

"Yeah, she is the Author, I guess she trusts Crazy well enough to allow him to toss her around." Zelda replies.

"Oh! Shh! She's saying something to them!" Lucina whispered with intense curiosity. Aya was now standing up on the floor, her laptop nowhere in sight, and she was laughing as Crazy and Master Hand seemed to argue about something.

"She's patting them...maybe a signal or sign of something?" Palutena says with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm...I can't read her lips, what's she saying?" FemaleRobin asks, looking towards Zelda.

"I think she's telling them to stop arguing...? Oh! She taking something out of her pocket...What is it?" Zelda asks confused as Aya takes two things out of her pocket, they were wrapped in gray and white.

"It looks like...no way!" Lucina exclaims, her eyes widening.

"What? What is it?!" Samus asks, grabbing Lucina by the shoulders.

"Lucina, spill. What is it?" FemaleRobin says with a stern voice.

"I'm quite curious as well, what is it?" Palutena asks as she stares at Lucina. Lucina only points to the direction of the trio and they immediately look over. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were holding the wrapped boxes, the gloves slightly pink and silent now, while Aya was giggling like crazy as she hugged them.

"..." The group of girls were shocked, to say the least, not expecting that to happen. At least they know now who to call when the hands are arguing.

_**Author's Note**_

**Yeah, I know. I still have a lot of unanswered Truths and Dares, but for now enjoy this little fluff for now. See you in the next chapter Creators!**


End file.
